Decisions
by Fallen-Yuki
Summary: AU BV Vegeta-sei continues to exist but Frieza still reigns. Vegeta gets sent to Earth but when Frieza finds out all hell breaks loose. Decisions are made in every day life but these decisions may cost someone their life
1. It all starts

Ch. 1 -- Decisions -- How it all started.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except some of the other characters that my pop up and some of the other stuff I made up.  
  
Author Note: Ok ** means thinking "" means talking ~~ tells the place or time change.  
  
He attacked him with all his might his fist connected with his forearm bam He jumped back and flew at him again, this time his foot was blocked with his arm. "Something is bothering you, you're not concentrating on you're training, what is it?" He jumped back and let his power level fall.  
  
"Hm it's just Frieza, I can't stand it how he always gives us orders like we're his personal dolls." He landed and dropped his power level also.  
  
"Yes I know, but one day you will become the legendary super saiyan, you will overpower him and we will once again take our rightful places in the universe; but until then you must obey him or we will not get that chance. Training is over for today I will see you in the morning." The flame haired king tossed his son a towel and grabbed one for his self, then headed to the room he shared with his wife. The no ouji caught the towel and wiped his forehead. He walked out of the training room and headed for his room.  
  
~On the way to his room~  
  
"He needs a brake; let him go on vacation or something!" Vegeta stopped when he heard his mother talking."  
  
"I can't! What will I tell Freiza, Oh yes we've decided he needs a break and we're sending him on vacation; I'm sure he'll just love to hear that."  
  
"You don't have to tell him that! Make up a lie! Tel him you're sending him to purge a planet and it's going to take quite awhile!"  
  
"Katalya! What do I do when the planet isn't purged?"  
  
"Easy! Send other saiyans to purge it!"  
  
"What if Freiza finds out? He will be pissed!"  
  
"He won't find out!"  
  
"Fine I suppose, but now the question is where to send him."  
  
Vegeta backed away from his parents' door. *So he wants to send me on vacation? Wonder where I'll go, Oh well I'll find out in the morning. At least I'll be able to get away from that jackass homosexual Freiza.* He started down the hallway till he reached his room. He went inside, fell on his bed and immediately fell asleep.  
  
~The Next Day~  
  
"Hey Vegeta!"  
  
"What do you want Kakarott?"  
  
"You're dad said I'm going with you to Earth! Isn't that great!"  
  
"Oh yes! I get to leave everything I've ever known and get to go out to the middle of nowhere! I'm so joyous for myself!" Vegeta said extremely sarcastic.  
  
"Well I know we're going to be on an entirely different planet but there has to be SOME kind of upside to it!"  
  
"If you cont getting away from that bastard Frieza as one of those upsides than yeah whatever."  
  
"See! I told you!"  
  
"Ok let's just get some food right now!" The two got into the lunch line picking out the foods they wanted till they got to the end and paid for it. They got an entire table to themselves, till their friends got their.  
  
"Hey V-man, Kakarott! What's up?" Janga asked setting his food down on the table.  
  
"Me 'n Vegeta get to go to Earth for vacation!" Goku announced between bites of food.  
  
"WHAT!" Janga yelled at the top of his lungs and jumped up from the table, gaining stares from the entire cafeteria, he slowly sat down.  
  
"Me 'n Vegeta get to go to-"  
  
"Kakarott he heard you the 1st time so shut up!"  
  
"But he said what!" He looked clueless now.  
  
"Why?" Janga said trying not to be too loud.  
  
"Well, my father thinks I need a vacation, but he's saying that I'm going to purge a planet, that is what he's telling Frieza."  
  
"But he told my father that they had technology and he was thinking about a treaty." Kakarott had gotten really confused by now. (Janga's dad works at the palace as one of the king's head guards)  
  
"I don't know, but I heard him and my mother talking last night."  
  
"Oh ok. Man you're lucky! You get to get away from Mr. Homosexual!"  
  
"Yeah, I know, that's the best part about it."  
  
"Prince Vegeta, your father needs you and Kakarott to see him right now!" A guard had come up to him shaking slightly.  
  
"Ok we'll be there in a minute!" The guard nodded and ran off, well aware of Vegeta's 'little' anger management problem. "We probably have to pack and get ready to go."  
  
"Yeah I'll explain to everyone when they get here, so you don't have to bother with sending them all Cyber Keets (Cyber Keets are basically e-mail, saiyan e-mail!)  
  
"Ok bye"  
  
"Bye!" Kakarott called running after Vegeta who was headed to his father's thrown area.  
  
~5 Minutes Later~  
  
"We're here father." Vegeta announced his entrance, he and Kakarott bowing down and putting his right fist to his chest.  
  
"Good, I need both of you to pack for the trip. You may rise now. Pack anything you think you will need or want on Earth. I will not send more ships to you after you leave it will be too obvious to Frieza."  
  
"You're just going to let us loose on Earth?"  
  
"Hell no! You are representing this ENTIRE planet! They will provide you with a place to stay, money and clothes."  
  
"But I have clothes?"  
  
"You will not be allowed to wear the clothes you have."  
  
"What's wrong with the clothes I have?"  
  
"If you haven't noticed all of your clothes (except for training clothes) that are for casual visits to other planets have belts, chains, zippers, and are completely black!" (if you haven't noticed he is a bit gothic)  
  
"Point being?"  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Why does it matter that my clothes are black, have belts, chains and zippers?"  
  
"It matters because the school you will be attending will not allow thei pupils to wear that kind of clothing!"  
  
"WHAT! YOU NEVER SAID ANYTHING ABOUT SCHOOL!" Vegeta's eyes went big and his mouth dropped.  
  
"I figured it is best if you were near representatives your age rather than 'old geezers' as you would call them, now start packing!"  
  
"Yes sir!" Kakarott got up and headed to his room.  
  
~End Chapter One~  
  
Author Note: So how did you like it? Seems pretty intresting so far. I hope. Ok so review now and I promise I'll update soon! I've already started on the 2nd chapter!  
  
veggie-chan 


	2. The Plan Goes Through

Decisions – Ch.2 – The Plan goes through

Author Note: Heyo people! Here's chapter 2! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own dbz but I own the additional characters that I've added.

Vegeta walked into his room and got on the computer to check his cyber keets before he left. "You have 53 cyber keets" his computer informed him.

"What the fuck!! I just checked it this morning!" He opened his mail box finding that most his friends had emailed him. "They must've found out." He opened his 1st mail, it was from Janga.

**bDUDE!**

**            I can't blieve u! U get 2 get away from that gay ass Freiza! Man I wuld do NETHING 2 get away from him! ok well good trip! C u when u get back**

**~Janga~/b**

Vegeta hit the reply button and started to write back.

**bHey!**

**            So you say you will do ANYTHING? I got a plan. Keet me back and I'll tell you about it.**

**                                    -Vegeta-/b**

he started checking the rest of his keets. He opened the next one, it was from Tori.

**b\/\/|-|@T! ****UR**** L3@\/I|\|G! U 1ucky b@st@rd! I h8 u! GRR W3ll I'm g0ing t0 3xp3ct @ fu11 r3p0rt @b0ut \/\/|-|@T g035 0|\| T|-|3R3, \/\/|-|3|\| u g3t b@ck! K33t |\/|3 l8r if u c@|\|!!**

**~T0ri~/b**

Vegeta wrote her back and glanced over the others. Most of them were from people he never talked to or met. "You have a new keet." His computer informed him.

"Sweetness" Vegeta opened it seeing it was from Janga.

**b wat do u have in mind? Knowing u it will b sumthing disastrous that will result n getting us n truble, but hey I'm n. u better keet me bak!**

**-Janga-/b**

Vegeta started writing him back, but unknown to him he wasn't the only one reading the computer screen. He finished writing and started packing, still unknown that he was being watched. He looked around, hating the creepy silence that surrounded him. After noticing nothing unusual he went over to his stereo and put on some music he and Janga had mixed together for their band. He finished packing just as his father had come in. "You're leaving tomorrow so you will need your rest, bye the way have you seen your little sister?"

"No, is Aurora missing again?"

"Yes" King Vegeta sighed looking to the ground. "Don't mind it, She's probably just off somewhere causing mischief, I'll see you in the morning, goodnight."

"Goodnight." Vegeta turned off the light lay down and fell asleep. She jumped from out of the vent as soon as she was sure her brother had fallen asleep.

"So, he thinks he can go on an adventure without me! Well he better think again!" The 8-year-old put her hands on her hips. Aurora crawled through her secret passageway to her room and began packing. She would have to be up earlier than anyone else.

~The Morning~

Beep, beep, beep "What the fuck?" Vegeta took his fist and slammed it into his alarm clock. "Goddamned contraption." He got up groggily rubbing his eyes. He picked up his telephone and dialed Janga's number.

"Hey!" Janga's voice answered the phone.

"Hey, are you packed?" Vegeta asked half awake.

"Yeah! I even have my instruments if we want to work on the band!" It seemed as if Janga had been up all night planning things.

"Shit, I forgot my instruments!" He smacked his forehead. "Ok we have to get you aboard early so meet me by the storage area in 10 minutes."

"Oh ok, have a question, can Tori come with us?"

"Huh? Uh yeah sure…" Vegeta said unknowing to what he agreed to. "See you in 10." Vegeta rolled off his bed and tried to get up, he never was a morning person. He finally managed to get up he only had on baggy black pants with a huge chain running through every other belt loop so it hung low in some areas. "Fuck the t-shirt." He walked through the palace without anyone stopping him, the guards were all asleep and it was too early for his family to be up. He finally got to the ship that he was taking to Earth. Janga and Tori were already there.

"Hey!" Janga was fully awake. "So how are we going to do this?"

"I have some extra crates so you can put your shit in the crates." He paused and looked at them. "You can put it in the crates." Vegeta looked at them like they were stupid. Janga and Tori started placing their stuff in the crates.

"You ok Vegeta?" Janga asked him.

"Yeah I'm fine just tired it's too early."

"Yeah if you could you would sleep till night." Janga laughed a bit. Vegeta picked up the lid and carved his name in it with his ki. "I've put my name in it so they will give it to me and I can give it to you." Tori placed her last item into the crate and Vegeta placed the lid on and used his ki to seal it. (wow ki is useful isn't it?)

"So how are we going to get onto the ship?" Janga and Tori were getting kind of nervous, Vegeta could sense the nervousness in his voice.

"Easy, follow me and just play along, I can get anything I want." Vegeta walked up to the main entrance of the ship and pushed the open, greeted by a guard.

"Sir, why are you here?" The ship guard asked.

"I'm just taking a glance over the ship." Vegeta walked in and motioned for them to follow. "First we have to go to the control room and see where the security cameras are set up, then we will choose a location. "They got to the control room and watched the security cameras.

"Vegeta! There aren't any in your room! We could hide in there!" Janga had relaxed a bit.

"Ok let's go, that's the best place to hide." They set off to Vegeta's room; they arrived there in less than a minute. They walked in and looked around. "Well the only place I'm seeing is the closet or under the bed."

"I want the closet." Tori said.

"Well what if I want the closet?" Janga replied.

"Well too bad because I have it!"

"Do not!"

"Hey!" Vegeta yelled to get their attention. "You two are bickering like children! Figure out where you are going to be before I get back, because other people will be here too." He left and went and went to pack his stuff.

~10 minutes later~

Vegeta was done packing and his father had come in. "Hello,"

"Hey,"

"I want you to take this with you and practice on it. You will need it for when you get back."

"Why?"

"Trust me, just do it." The ouj had passed Vegeta the Ocarina and walked out. Vegeta looked at it and threw it in with his clothes. He put him and sest them outside his door for the guards to take them to the ship. A guard game rushing down the hall, Vegeta recognized it as Janga's father.

"Have you seen Janga my prince?" He asked bowing his head.

"No, he is probably out with Tori somewhere." Vegeta put on his best lie.

"Ok, I will look around, thank you." Janga's father rushed off.

'That's just great; they're already lookingf for him!' Vegeta sighed and went off to the ship. By the time he got to the ship his stuff was already there. (A/N: wow those are some fast guards)

"Are you ready?" King Vegeta questioned his youngest son. (A/N: ok this is a last minute decision; Vegeta is going to have older brothers and sisters. Out of all of his brothers and sisters he was chosen to be prince because he was born with the highest power level. He has to be kinda ooc because that's just the way it has to be to match with his siblings. Ok here are his brothers and sisters in order: Emily = 27, Morgan = 25, Chase = 24, Jacob & Taylor {twins} = 20, Vegeta = 16, Aurora = 8. I hope you all like the ages it took me awhile cuz I was trying to figure out what grade Vegeta would be in, if any of the others would be in school. If you have any questions just ask in the review or e-mail me. If you ask in the review then well if you want me to e-mail you about it leave your e-mail. Ok back to the story)

"As ready as I'll ever be." He replied bluntly eager to get away without Janga and Tori being found.

"Ok, say your goodbyes and hten you will need to get on the ship. I will give you a further briefing after liftoff." The no ouji nodded his head. He went over to his mother and exchanged goodbyes, much to his embarrassment she gave him a hug. He said goodbye his siblings, minus Chase and Aurora.

"Tell Aurora I said to be good." Vegeta told his sister Morgan. He went over to his father.

"You better go now; I'll talk to you in about 10 minutes." Vegeta got the ship, shortly followed by Goku. As they closed the doors to the ship and blasted off Vegeta smirked, his plan had gone through perfectly and it wasn't the only one.

~End Ch. 2~

Author Note: Hope you liked it! I don't have anything too say. Uh they won't arrive to chikyuu until chapter 4 because my friend Kayla (Vegetathebest3663 on ff.net) gave me n idea for the next chapter so I'm going to use that idea. You people are lucky! I wasn't going to post it until I got my bold working it might work but I don't know. Ok so b please/b review now! Is that bold? I duno I tried to make the please bold w/e just review.

veggie-chan


	3. What Am I Going To Tell Dad?

Decisions – Ch. 3 – What Am I Going To Tell Dad?

Author Note: Hey peoples! I'm sorry they didn't arrive but they WILL arrive SOON very SOON! I heard from a couple internet sites and the dbz site that there was going to be a movie about it! If anyone knows what's going on tell me! It's all so confusing! Ok so here's the story. Oh and thanks to everyone that reviewed it I appreciate it ^.^

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or else I'd be rich and I wouldn't be sitting here.

"" is talking '' is thinking or just exaggerations, ~@~@~@~@~ is change in time/setting.

"Prince Vegeta, please take a seat for liftoff." Vegeta followed the guards order and sat down, buckling his seat belt.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." The computer counted down. The ship's engine roared and shook the entire building around it. The ship blasted off with a loud boom. It shot into hyperspace and in no time they were light years away from Vegeta-sei. As soon as Vegeta even had the hint that it was safe to get up he undid his seat belt and headed toward his room.

"You guys ok?" Vegeta walked into his room and made sure the door was closed behind him.

"hmmfgh." 

"What? Where are you?" All of a sudden Tori and Janga fell out of the closet.

"You were both in there?"

"Yeah, is that a problem?" Tori asked him

"No I guess not." Vegeta looked at them like they were stupid.

"Do you have anything to eat?" Janga asked as his stomach rumbled in unison.

"No but I can get something, you two go hide again and I'll be right back." Vegeta left the room and headed to the kitchen.

~@~@~@~@~ 10 minutes later~@~@~@~@~

Vegeta got back to his room with the food in a sample capsule they had been given by one of the companies on Chikyuu. He opened the door and walked in. Janga practically leaped at him.

"GIVE ME FOOD!" He was drooling from 'starvation'.

"Quick! Feed him! He's turning rabid!" Tori yelled to Vegeta who was backed against the door. Without another second passing by Vegeta pushed the button on the capsule and threw it to the middle of his room. Janga ran after the capsule like a dog and whimpered when it made a huge boom sound but as soon as the food appeared he ran at it and started consuming it like there was no tomorrow. Vegeta and Tori sighed a sigh of relief.

"That was a close one." Vegeta looked at Tori and slowly began to relax. In no time Janga was laying on the floor with a content look on his face. Tori walked over behind Vegeta's bed and leaned against his dresser. (A/N: ok there is the door where you walk in then there is the bed a way across from the bed is the closet, ok and then behind the bed if you're walking into the room is the dresser. Ok hope you understood that but I doubt it.) 

"You know, you could've saved some for me Janga." Tori sent him a glare.

"But Tori! I was starving! Seriously! You know I can't go long periods of time without food!" Vegeta and Tori slapped their heads. Janga got up and sat on the part of the bed in front of Tori. "Sooooooooooooooo, when can we come out of 'hiding'?" Janga asked Vegeta.

"As soon as I'm sure that we're far enough away from Vegeta-sei so they won't turn the ship around and take you back."

"Did I ever tell you that you are very smart when it comes to devious plans, but when it comes to actual intellectual stuff you're not the brightest crayon in the box?" Janga asked Vegeta. Vegeta didn't say anything but just glared.

"Well duh! Vegeta's main hobby is getting in trouble and causing mayhem." Tori joked around. "Don't you remember when we were younger?"

**ËFlashback****Ë**

**"Quick! You have to get to your post or the plan won't go through." Vegeta yelled to Janga through the walky talky over the fuzz.**

**"Ok! I'm almost there, are you at your post?" **

**"Yeah! You better hurry! Tori is coming around the corner!" As soon as he said that Tori followed by Chase came barring through the corner, Tori carrying a little book and Chase's face beet red with anger. Tori tossed the book to Janga and slid to the ground in exhaustion. Vegeta clicked a button on his timer and went over to congratulate Tori. "NEW RECORD!" he shouted jumping over to her. She just lay there panting for breath. "Ok take the stop watch I have to get to my post." Vegeta handed her the stop watch and ran to his post. Janga bound around the corner for Vegeta, tossing him the book and jumping out of the way of the raging Chase. Vegeta took off down the corridors past all the unexpected guards leaving them all in dismay.**

**"You little brat! You better get back here!" Chase yelled at the top of his lungs. Vegeta stopped as fast as he could turned around smiled at him in his 'cutest' smile he had been practicing, then turned back around and mooned him shortly before running off. "I am so going to kill you!" Chase's eyes narrowed and he took off with a potential he had unlocked with his anger. (A/n: Don't ask I've been playing too much of the new tenkachi budokai game) Vegeta circled the castle and got back into the throne room which unfortunately for Vegeta was empty. Chase cornered him and finally got him against the wall. He grabbed his throat and held him against the wall taking his 'journal' back. **

**"DAAAAAAAAAAAAD!" Chibi-Vegeta yelled at the top of his lungs in hopes of being rescued. His father walked in.**

**"Chase put Vegeta down!"**

**"But dad!" **

**"NO buts! Vegeta what did you do this time?"**

**"I took his stupid diary." He grumbled rubbing his sore throat.**

**"It's a j-o-u-r-n-a-l!" He said it nice and slowly to emphasize what it was.**

**"D-i-a-r-y! Say it with me! D-i-a-r-y." He said it even slower, using hand motions to separate the syllables.**

**"I'm going to kill you!" Chase lunged at him but was caught by his father. **

**"You two stop! I have important business so you two be good!" He let go of Chase and walked off. Let's just say things went downhill from there for Vegeta and all pictures for a week contained a black eye and casts.**

**ËEnd Flashback****Ë**

"Yeah those were the days." Janga said thoughtfully.

"Yeah those were the days for you because you didn't come out with a black eye every time!" Vegeta glared at him.

*Knock, Knock*

The door knob started to open and Tori jumped to the floor so she wouldn't be seen, but Janga wasn't smart enough for that so Vegeta had to push him to the floor with a thump. Vegeta faked a coughed at the exact same that Janga said ow so that the guard wouldn't hear Janga.

"Are you ok sire?"

"Oh yes I'm fine it's uh just been awhile since I've been in outer space so my body is uh trying to um adjust!" Vegeta yelled out the last part cursing himself in his mind for making up such a stupid cover up.

"But sire, you were just in space 3 days ago." He reminded Vegeta.

"Yes well, I have a very sensitive uh body, yes! It is fine tuned and it realizes everything that goes on!" He really felt like slapping himself that time.

"Ok well your father is on the com. link and he wants you to talk to him."

"Ok I'll be there in a minute." The guard ran off to where the com. link was to tell King Vegeta that his son was on his way. Vegeta went over to look at Tori and Janga.

"Ok here's the plan toward the end of my father's briefing you two need to come out somehow, just make a lot of ruckus and you will be noticed and they won't be able to turn around and tada! Our plan will have gone through perfectly! No problems whatsoever!" Ok the briefing should take about." Vegeta looked at his clock and back to them. "It should take about 15 minutes so come out around 13 or 12. Ok well until then I got to go bye!" He waved to them and went out the door. Janga looked over to Tori.

"He really expects us to make up a plan all on our own?"

"Ok if it were all on your own, we'd have a problem but I'm here so it will all be ok." They started discussing ways to cause a ruckus.

!@!@!@!@Meanwhile!@!@!@!@

Vegeta walked swiftly through the halls he didn't want to keep his father waiting because he was only getting more impatient as he got older. "I'm here." He announced as he walked in. "So what am I going to be doing on this planet?" He asked not really wanting to know the answer because he already knew it involved school. His father went on and on about what he would be doing. (A/N: do you people really want to know what he's blabbering about? I really don't want to explain it! The less I explain the faster this gets posted.) 

*BAM! KRACK!* 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" A girl screamed at the top of her lungs with the sounds of crashing and breaking. Vegeta's eyes went big.

"Ok that sound cannot be good. I'll be right back." He held a finger up to his father to say be right back and ran off to the sound of the crashing and terrified screaming. When he got there he saw Tori , Janga, and Aurora all piled on top of a bunch of now messed up technologies and equipment. Janga and Aurora smiled sheepishly and put their hands behind their heads while Tori just sighed and smacked her forehead. His mouth was gaped open and he pointed at Aurora.

"We found her when we were making our ruckus." Tori sighed explaining to Vegeta. Vegeta looked down at Aurora, who was biting her upper lip hoping not to get into too much trouble.

"Why are you here?"

"Uh, Dad said I could come?" She tried to get a quick lie.

"No he didn't or else he would've told me." He stared at her.

"I'm here because I wanted to go with you!" She finally told him.

"That's it! You are going to get everyone in trouble so you could come?"

"Yeah." She put on her cutest face.

"You cannot use that face against me! I taught you that face! No way! No! grrrr fine come on we have to go tell dad everyone that's shown up." Vegeta sighed walking away in defeat. Aurora smiled and skipped along happily behind her older brother as Tori and Janga followed along. They arrived in the room, Vegeta grimaced throughout the entire walk back he couldn't figure out a way to tell his father how his sister had managed to get aboard. He didn't think his father would be too angry with Tori and Janga but his little sister, was a bit too much.

"Prince Vegeta, you're father had to go, Frieza had shown up and he had to depart. He said he will call back later though."

"Ok, well when he calls back tell him that my little sister, Tori and Janga are aboard the ship." He walked away happy that Frieza had shown up but worried for his father and family. The guard shook, he had to tell King Vegeta, this could not be good. The entire room felt sorry for that guard, Prince Vegeta had ordered  him and it was expected of that guard no one else.

"What happened?" Aurora asked on the way back to Vegeta's room.

"Well I guess Frieza had shown up so my dad had to leave so we're fine for now. I told one of the guards to tell my father about you all so I don't have to tell him, thank Kami." They arrived at Vegeta's room. He opened the door and they walked in.

"So what are we going to do till we arrive at Chikyuu?" Janga asked bored already.

"I dunno, what do you wanna do? I doubt there is much to do on this ship."

"We could play cards." Tori suggested.

"You got a pack of cards?" Aurora asked her.

"Yeah, wanna play?"

"Ok we don't have anything better to do." They all got in a circle on the bed.

"I wanna be on Geta's team because I don't know how to play." Aurora jumped on Vegeta's lap and made herself comfortable. 

"So are we playing poker?" Vegeta asked.

"Yeah." Janga told him.

"Ok I deal." Tori started to deal the cards out.

"One small problem." Vegeta added

"What?" Janga looked at him.

"We don't have any chips."

"Well, go get some from the cafeteria." Janga said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Not those kind of chips! Dumbass." Vegeta looked at him like he was stupid.

"OOOOOOOOOOH! Well why didn't you say Those kind of chips! I have some! Gosh you could've just asked me for some!" Janga told him not really understanding Vegeta's sarcastic remark.

"What do you do carry those around?"

"Well, uh yeah!" Janga smiled like everyone carried around chips with them. He took the chips out of the bag and started passing them around.

"Ok you can look at your cards now." Tori told them. They picked up their cards and starting organizing and choosing which ones would be discarded. "Ok Vedge, how many do you want?"

"Don't call me that, I want 2." He handed over the cards and she gave him the two on the top of the pile.

"Ok, Janga how many do you want?"

"Oh um uh 1" He handed her his card and received one back. Tori got her 3 cards she needed and everyone started piling chips up.

"Ok ready put them down." Tori told them. They put their cards down and said what they had.

"Two of a kind." Janga said.

"Full house." Vegeta announced.

"Royal Flush." Tori announced grinning. She started taking in the pile of chips. After 4 more games Aurora fell asleep in Vegeta's lap. They all started getting tired after 6 more games. They all fell asleep jumbled on the bed. Aurora sleeping on Vegeta's chest (A/N: Oh they look so kawaii ^.^ lol). Tori and Janga were curled up next to each other. (A/N: Ok if you people haven't figured it out Tori and Janga are boyfriend and girlfriend I might not have made it too obvious before).

@~@~@Whatever amount of time it takes to get from Vegeta-sei to Earth@~@~@

"Prince Vegeta, please wake up, we will be arriving shortly."

"Hmm," Vegeta lifted his head to look at the guard. "What does that mean?"

"Well you may need to change into clothes that you will not mind staying in for awhile it may be sometime till you get some sleep or rest."

"Ooh ok." The guard left and Vegeta went to the hard task of waking up Janga and Tori. Aurora was no problem she woke up when the guard had come in. After 3 minutes of trying to wake them He just decided to get changed while they were asleep. He changed into baggy black pants with chains and zippers running all across them. He put on a white wife beater for his shirt. 'I don't care what my father says I will dress how I like' He looked at himself in his mirror that was hanging on his closet. 'I might need an over shirt, I don't know I'll ask Tori since she thinks she's the 'fashion expert' He looked over to Aurora who was watching him intently. "What do you think?" He asked her.

"I think you should wear an over shirt."

"Are you sure you can't read minds?"

"Yeah, positive." She smiled at him. She started to dig through his dresser drawers to find a good shirt. "I think someone found some popular Chikyuu clothes for you, here is an over shirt." She took out a black over shirt (A/N: I really couldn't think of  a cool design because my brother doesn't wear that kind of clothing, please don't kill me for what he's wearing) and tossed it to him, he put it on.

"Thanks."

"Welcome." Vegeta started looking at himself in the mirror a little bit. As amazing as it seems Tori and Janga woke up.

"Hey what's going on?" Tori got up rubbing her eyes groggily

"We're going to land on Chikyuu in a little bit. I tried to wake you but you wouldn't wake up."

"Oh ok do we need to do anything to get ready?" She asked.

"No unless you wanna change into something else, I did apparently."

"Nah I'm fine, Janga you wanna change?" She asked him.

"Uh no." He replied dully.

"Ok we're ready."

"Ok let's go we have to get ready for landing." They got up and headed for the main control room. They all got in there, took a seat and got buckled up. The engine roared as it entered Earth's atmosphere. Everyone gripped there seats. No matter how many times Vegeta had entered an atmosphere he couldn't get used to it. With his luck Earth's atmosphere was stronger than all of the others he had ever entered. They finally made it through the atmosphere and were landing. As they landed Vegeta took off his seat belt and went over to the window. Through the window he saw a blue haired girl talking to a lady with big blonde hair. He couldn't take his eyes off of the blue haired girl she entranced him. (A/N: is entranced a word?) 

"Hey, Vegeta-sei to Vegeta." Janga snapped his fingers next to Vegeta's face. "You there? Or did we lose your brain when we came through the atmosphere?"

"Huh?" Vegeta looked at him. "Oh, sorry, what did you say?"

"Everyone's getting off the ship."

"Ok let's go then." Vegeta and Janga started walking off the ship.

~@~@~@~@End Ch. 3~@~@~@~@'

Author Note: This one was longer than all the others! Its 9 pages on my Microsoft word! Gosh, wow never thought I had it in me ^.^ lol ok hope you liked it. Ok please don't kill me over the whole poker thing, I know there is no way they would know about poker! But I don't feel like making up a card game I'm too lazy. I hope you guys liked this I wasn't going to write a chapter 3 until like school started but I got so many reviews (ok to me what I got was a lot of reviews) that I decided to write it. It's like 1:09 right now so I gotta go my eyes are starting to hurt the computer screen is evil. I wanted to post it last night but I can't get on the internet after 12 and well it's 1 something now. Ok well enough of my blah blahing and please review, good night, good day, good evening, whichever it is to you wherever you are please review again. Ja ne

veggie-chan


	4. Gone Clubbin

Decisions – Ch. 4 – Gone Clubbin'

Author Note: Hehe I've got 'powers' now ^.^ hehe I can kill Yamcha if I want ^.^ hehe but I won't be THAT mean, stop looking at me like that! I'm 'innocent' honestly! J Suspecting me of such a thing! NEVER! Ok well enough of this or w/e. I promise I won't KILL him, but he might go to the Emergency Room! But hey it won't be my fault! It would be Vegeta's fault! Ok well here's Ch. 4 go read it! I know you want to! Lol Oh yeah! I just remembered that I haven't had Krillin in this story yet! Well he's gonna be a saiyan! Don't worry I've already gotten an idea as of how to get him in! Sorry I just kind of forgot about him ^.^ sorry for you people who like Krillin.

"" is talking '' means thinking or exaggeration ~@~@~ means change in time/place

Disclaimer: I own… whatever Akira Toriyami doesn't own that's in this story. The rest is going in a garage sale!

Four guards had already walked out and so had Goku, Aurora and Tori. Vegeta and Janga had begun to walk out of the ship. There was a long red carpet underneath their feet with a huge crowd gathered around to see the arrival of the prince. Vegeta saw the blue haired girl again, this time she was talking to a guy with black hair and a scar across his eye. (A/N: I don't know what eye it's across and if I were in my right mind he would be dead but I'm in my left for now so he will be alive and healthy for now) 

"We have to get out of here!" Janga yelled to Vegeta "We've been lost I can't see Tori or Kakkarot!"

"Oh that's just great! They're swarming us! Like, you when you're 'starving'!" He yelled over the crowd's noise.

"Yeah ok let's make a run for it!" Janga and Vegeta started running through the crowd ducking and dodging through people's legs and groups of teenagers. They finally made it through the crowd and started running off down the street not caring where they were going. "Hey! Vegeta, can we just fly out of here?"

"No! I wish we could though, my father said to keep the ki blasts and flying down to a minimum!" Vegeta yelled grabbing Janga by his shirt and running into an alleyway. He crouched down bringing Janga with him. "Ok I think we're safe from the mob now." Vegeta started catching his breath. "So, where do you want to go now? I have no clue where we were supposed to go so we're free to do whatever we want, I know where we're staying though so we can go there later."

"SWEET!" Janga yelled jumping up. "Let's see if they have clubs here like they do at Vegeta-sei!"

"Ok, where do you propose we check first?"

"Uh, there is that big green neon sign that kind of hints that there is something there but you know it's just my guess." Janga said with sarcasm and pointed at a huge sign that said "Club Kio"

"Oh, yes I would suppose that there is something there." Vegeta laughed then poked his head around the corner to make sure the coast was clear. He turned around to Janga "We're going to have to make a run for it! They're looking for us. Ok on 3?" Vegeta raised his eyebrows to emphasize the question. "1-2- Go!" They both yelled and dashed across the street only being noticed by about 50 girls. All of the girls started a mad dash to them. Unfortunately there was a guard guy (A/N: Ok I don't remember what those people are called I can't remember) standing there only admitting certain people. Vegeta and Janga didn't think about not being let in because being the prince he was let in every club on Vegeta-sei.

"Hey! Who do you think you are? You aren't allowed in there!" The guard held out his arm.

"What!??!" Janga screamed in surprise.

"You heard me! You're not allowed in!" The guard pushed them back a little.

"But! This is a life or death situation!" Janga looked frantic to get in.

"How?" The guard stayed tough and didn't budge.

"You see those girls?" Vegeta pointed to the girls that were almost to the club.

"Yeah so what?"

"If you don't let us in, we're going to be pummeled by them!" Vegeta yelled hoping the guard would let them in.

"Ok, well if you're THAT popular then I you can come in." The guard moved his hand and opened the rope thing for them to go in.

"Thank you!" Janga yelled to him as he ran in with Vegeta.

"We are so lucky!" Vegeta yelled to Janga over the music.

"Yes we are! If that guy hadn't let us in I don't know what we would do!" Janga was beginning to calm down from his state of panic. Vegeta started looking around at all the people dancing to the music.

"Hey let's go further into club so if any of those girls get in they won't be able to find us!" Vegeta shouted.

"Ok! But it will be kind of hard NOT to notice your hair sticking up above the crowd." Janga shouted back.

"Oh and your hair is 'normal'?" Vegeta told him sarcastically.

"Yes very!" He brought his hand through his hair 'smoothly' making them both laugh.

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~Meanwhile~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@

Tori and Goku were the last to pile into the limo.

"Where's Vegeta and Janga?" Goku asked looking at Tori.

"Oh no!" She groaned. "They probably went off somewhere!"

"I'm betting they got swamped by the mob!" Goku said backing away from the window that was being hit by teenage girls.

"I bet it's a little bit of both!" Tori rolled her eyes "They probably went running off to have fun somewhere to leave me to deal with all the stupid shit Vegeta is supposed to be dealing with! I am not supposed to be the ambassador of Vegeta-sei! I was just along for the ride!" Tori laid her head on the head rest above her seat.

"One of us could go to find them and you two can be the current ambassadors till we can get them back." A tall guard with long black hair a red tie around his left leg and arm suggested.

"Good idea Raditz! Why don't you go?" Goku asked his brother.

"Uh no! Send baldy he's short and quick." Raditz suggested not wanting to deal with Vegeta remembering the last time he had to go find him and bring him back.

**Flashback******

**"Come on you little brat! Your father said you have to come with me!" Raditz yelled to a 7-year-old Vegeta. **

**"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Chibi-Vegeta said like the smartass he is.**

**"Why would I want you to come with me?" **

**"I don't know, maybe you're planning a kidnapping." Vegeta shrugged his shoulders.**

**"If I wanted to kidnap someone it wouldn't be you!" Raditz said walking over to him to drag him if he had to. He started picking him up but Chibi-Vegeta kicked and punched.**

**"LET ME GO!" He screamed in Raditz's ear. He winced from the pain in his ear.**

**"NO! You're coming with me! You're father's oders!" Raditz struggled with the disobedient 7-year-old. With nothing working Vegeta bit Raditz in the arm. "AAAAAAH! YOU LITTLE FUCKER!" Raditz yelled at him immediately dropping him. Chibi-Vegeta ran as fast as he could to his father. 'hehe I can get Raditz in trouble' Vegeta grinned from ear to ear leaping through all the slaves around the castle. He finally reached his father and bounded on top of his shoulders sitting on them.**

**"Brat what are you doing?" King Vegeta looked up at his youngest son and heir to the throne.**

**"Mr. Radish is being mean to ****me.****" He said in his 'cute' voice.**

**"You mean Raditz?"**

**"Yeah whatever."******

**"What did he do?"**

**"he called me a little –BEEP-(A/N: little Vegeta's got a potty mouth! *wags finger* we can't have any of that now! Lol)."**

**"NANI!?!?!??!"**** His father yelled. 'hehe Raditz is in trouble now' Vegeta grinned to himself. Raditz finally got into the same room as the little 'brat' and nearly ran into his king. "You called my son a little fucker?" The no ouj looked at Raditz astonished that he would do such a thing.**

**"Well, uh yeah." He put his hand behind his head sheepishly. "But he bit me!" He showed the king the bite mark. The king looked up to his son, **

**"How many times have I told you not to bite?" he scolded him.**

**"I'm sorry dad, but I thought he was a kidnapper! And I didn't want to get taken!" He pleaded. (A/N: riiite)**

**"Fine but you better not bite anyone else."**

**"Ok." Chibi-Vegeta skipped off.**

**"As for you."**** The king looked at Raditz who was starting to shake "No more calling any of my children little fuckers."**

**"uh yes my king." Raditz bowed and hurried out of the room.**

**End Flashback******

  
"Ok, Krillin do you think you can go get Vegeta? You're his age so you could probably find him easiest." A female guard with long, spiky, black hair told him.

"Oh ok," Krillin didn't even bother arguing. "You want me to bring him to Capsule Corp. When I've got him?"

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Ok, if I can get out of this contraption in one piece I'll probably be able to find him." Krillin opened the door and started running as fast as he could away from the crowd. Once he was out of the crowd he spotted a blonde haired blue eyed girl just a little taller than he. He walked up to her nervously. "Hey do you know if there are any big clubs in this area?" He asked her. 'I've seen Vegeta in clubs at Vegeta-sei he will probably want to check out some of the clubs here' Krillin thought to himself.

"Uh yeah, there's a huge one right down the street." She pointed to a huge neon green sign. "Come on I'll walk you down there, one of my friend had to leave anyway, so it's just me and my other friend. Stay here let me get her." She walked over to a girl with semi-long black hair and told her something. The two walked back over to Krillin. "Ok let's go." She said and started walking. "So what's your name?"

"Oh uh my name's um Krillin." He stuttered a bit.

"Oh, my name is 18 and this is Chi Chi." She pointed to Chi Chi, Chi Chi waved to him. The rest of the walk was filled with idle talk. They arrived to where the guard was supposed to be, but instead they got a pile of girls trying to get in. "Ok follow me, I know how to get through this." 18 started shoving her way through the mob and finally made it through the doors.

"Wow," was all Krillin could manage so far.

"Yeah she's pretty good at that isn't she?" Chi Chi laughed.

"I would say so." Krillin was still in awe.

"So why did you want to come here?" 18 to Krillin over the noise.

"Well I'm supposed to be looking this guy, you know the prince that arrived today? Well he ran off and I have to find him." Krillin yelled back to her.

"Oh are you and him friends?"

"Not really, I'm one of his guards. But I've been told he's pretty cool to hang out with." Krillin responded starting to walk around and look for him.

"We can help you find him, what does he look like?" 18 yelled to him.

"Well, you can't miss him! He has hair that looks like a candle! It goes straight up! It's black, I think he's with his friend, Janga, Janga has black hair that spikes up a little but stops evenly (A/N: It looks like Gohan's when he's in High School.)

"Ok, well Chi Chi and I will start in the back and work toward the front and you start in the front and work toward the back, we'll meet in the middle!" 18 commanded Krillin rather than suggesting, she grabbed Chi Chi's arm and started off toward the back of the club.

"You really like him don't you?" Chi Chi stopped 18 and turned her around once they were far enough away from Krillin.

"Why do you say that?" 18 said hoping it wasn't too obvious.

"You're helping him! Duh!" Chi Chi pointed out the obvious. "And you won't even help me and Bulma unless it benefits you directly!" 

"So what? I feel like being helpful today!" She looked at Chi Chi like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You are NEVER helpful! So don't even say that! I'm not stupid and you like Krillin and that's that!" Chi Chi yelled to her and crossed her arms as if the conversation was closed. The two kept walking around keeping their eyes open for any candle hair. 

"There! Is that him?" 18 pointed to Vegeta.

"Yeah I think that is! Let's go talk to him." Chi Chi grabbed 18's arm and dragged her over to where he was dancing with some blonde girl. 

"Hey!" 18 yelled to Vegeta to get his attention. He turned around and looked at 18.

"Hi!" Vegeta responded sarcastically.

"Is your name Vegeta?"

"So what if it is?"

"Someone is looking for you."

"OH really? Who?" 

"Krillin!" She yelled to him.

"I don't want to bother with him right now!" Vegeta told her and turned back around to the blonde headed girl who was now dancing with someone else. "Grr look what you did!" Vegeta turned back around and glared at her, but failed since 18 was now whispering secretively to Chi Chi. Chi Chi and 18 smiled then turned back around. 18 started dancing with Vegeta with idle chit chat with Vegeta being weary of her. Chi Chi went over to Janga and started dancing with him. Unbeknownst to Janga and Vegeta the 2 girls were leading them to Krillin. When they had pretty much gotten there they stopped leaving both of the saiyans confused. Krillin showed up just in time.

"Hey! There you guys are! Come on we have get to Capsule Corp.!" Krillin grabbed their arms and started pulling them to the door with 18 and Chi Chi following. Krillin  sweat dropped when he reached the door STILL swamped by rampaging girls.

"Uh, I really don't want to go at all but if I REALLY have to go I would rather not go through that door." Vegeta looked down at Krillin.

"You're right," Krillin turned to 18. "Do you know if there is a back exit or entrance we can go through?"

"Uh yeah! Follow me!" 18 started leading them all to the back of the club. "So you're going to Capsule Corp.?" 

"Yeah!" Krillin yelled over the speakers that were right next to them.

"Do you know where that is?" She asked him hoping he didn't.

"Uh, no." Krillin rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"My friend lives there so we could take you there!" 18 offered help.

"Please! I can't use maps at all and I have no sense of direction!" Krillin shouted. "And I doubt these two will 'want' to help out at all." 18 opened the back door and got out of the club followed by the others. 18 pulled out a capsule and popped it open. A pure black mustang convertible popped out. She hopped in the driver's seat and motioned for the others to get in. Krillin jumped in the front passenger's seat. Janga jumped in the back followed by Vegeta who was followed by Chi Chi. Most of the drive was driven in silence; it was still daylight so there weren't too many crazy drivers on the road. They weren't even near the C.C building and the place was packed with reporters and people who just wanted to see the saiyans.

"This is going to be hell." Vegeta stood up on the seat and looked at all the people surrounding the building. "Um, how do you propose we get in there?" Vegeta looked at her hopefully.

"Don't look at me! I'm not a miracle worker!" 18 looked at him exasperatedly.

"Welcome to the new and less improved hell." Vegeta said jumping out of the car.

"Well, we could just run through all of them till we get to the door and bang on it till they let us in and hope we don't get pummeled." Janga suggested sounding crazy.

"Riiite, yeah that's gonna happen, but you know what, I'm feeling crazy." Vegeta started running off toward the crowd.

"HE'S FUCKING CRAZY!" Krillin stared at him wide eyed.

"Yeah, and he's my best friend!" Janga yelled running after Vegeta. Vegeta was screaming at the top of his lungs running through the crowd with Janga close behind. Krillin just watched them sweat dropping.

"I don't know them." Krillin said bluntly.

"Well, do you have a better plan?" 18 looked at him.

"Well, no I guess not."

"Ok, to me adventures are always fun." 18 put her car back in the capsule put it in her pocket and started running after Janga and Vegeta, Krillin and Chi Chi not far behind.

Vegeta slid through a huge group of reporters then got up as fast as he could so he wouldn't get jumped. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" One of the female reporters screeched because Vegeta had 'accidentally' ran into her. 'hehe Chikyuu-jins are so easily scared' he smirked to himself and continued dodging reporters. He finally reached the door and started pounding on it.

"OPEN THE DOOR!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@Meanwhile~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

"So are you one of his guards?" Bulma was in the middle of interrogating Tori

"Oh no I'm one of his friends."

"His-" But Bulma was cut off by pounding on the door and screaming. "Grr if it's another one of those reporters I'm going to shoot them!" She got up and went over to the door. "What- AAAAAAAH!" She screamed as Vegeta fell on top of her (A/N: He was leaning against the door! It wasn't planned…. by him…*twiddles fingers 'innocently'*) Vegeta lifted his chest off of hers and smiled sheepishly.

  
"Uh, sorry I'm late?" Vegeta said the 1st thing that popped into his mind.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" Janga bounded through the front door jumping over Bulma and Vegeta on the ground. "It's a mad house out there!" Janga flopped on the couch breathing hard. 18 just laughed as she came through the door.

"That was fun! We have to do that again sometime!" She sat down on the floor next to Bulma and Vegeta to catch her breath. She was soon followed by Chi Chi and Krillin who just collapsed once they got inside. Before any reporters could get in Vegeta pushed the door closed with his foot and laid back on Bulma's stomach with exhaustion.

"What the hell was that?" Bulma stared at all the people who damn near killed her on their way in through the door. All of a sudden Vegeta started cracking up. "Ok and what the hell do you find so funny?" Bulma looked at him like he was crazy.

"You woulda had to experience it! That was fun!"

"No, that looked crazy!" She 'corrected' him.

"Yeah, it was." He just smiled like a little kid.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Ch. 4~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author Note: I just hope you had as much fun reading it as I did writing it! I had a lot of fun! Ok n-e-wayz I know some of them may have seemed a little ooc but I'M SORRY! It just happened! L ik Chi Chi seemed ooc for me and so did 18 but GIVE ME A BREAK! This is like my 1st actual romance! I have this other one that is kinda romance but I haven't gotten to those chapters yet. PLEASE don't flame me for this chapter! Ok 2 important things: 1. Do you want shorter chapters but more updates or longer chapters and more updates? 2: Do you think Vegeta and the other saiyans should live with Bulma in Capsule Corp. or somewhere else? If they do live with Bulma it will mean more beating the shit out of Yamcha keep that in mind and Oh and sorry about all the spaces between like the talking and stuff my computer just does that oh and PLEASE review now ^.^ Ja ne

veggie-chan


	5. This Can't Be Real

Decisions - Ch. 5 - This Can't Be Real  
  
Author Note: HI! ^.^ woohoo! I got lots of reviews now ^.^ (to me it's a lot) Ok I'd like to thank every1 that reviewed I appreciate it a lot! I feel so loved! I've been on an updating spree because some people are actually reading my story! Lol Ok "-" means talking '-' means thinking or sarcasm/exaggerations and ~@~@~@~@~ means change in time/place. Ok I need to know if you want like more chapters but shorter or longer chapters but less frequent? I know I've been updating like crazy but on Monday I start school again so they will either slow down or speed up, but I don't know. I'm gonna start a update mailing thing because I'm probably spamming your mail boxes with updates and unless you wanna be on it I won't spam your mail box anymore ( I was having fun lol j/k ok well here's Ch. 5  
  
Disclaimer: I own everything not in the DB(Z)(GT) series. Well I don't own the USA or Africa but they will soon be mine! ~.~  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@Ch. 5~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
'How can the prince of all saiyans be so immature?' She screamed inside her head. She just lay back down. 'How am I going to keep control of him? He seems so hyper and uncontrollable! My life will be hell while he is here!' She lay there pondering ways in which she would be able to control the immature prince while Vegeta just lay there enjoying the moment.  
  
"Hey babe, you here?" Yamcha called as he walked into the living room where everyone was laying.  
  
"Oh, hey Yamcha." Bulma lifted her head a bit to look at him.  
  
"Who are you?" Yamcha looked at Vegeta with jealousy. (A/N: don't love me quietly, love me with intensity ^.^ hehe don't ask my bro is playing the 007: Nightfire game and it plays that song hehe) I'm your bitch's new man- whore." He shrugged his shoulders. "I thought she needed a new one since her old one was getting worn out." He smirked at Yamcha.  
  
"Why you little jackass. Come on outside I'll kick your ass!" Yamcha challenged him not knowing what he was getting into.  
  
"Y-you w-want to f-f-fight m-me?" Vegeta quivered to make it look like he was afraid.  
  
"Yeah! Come on you little punk!" Yamcha led the way as Vegeta got up and started 'shaking' as he followed him. Janga laughed and started following them outside followed by the others. Bulma had a confused look the entire time. 'What is going on? I was told the saiyan race was a worrier race! Why is Vegeta acting so scared? OH MY KAMI! He's only pretending to be so weak!' She ran past everyone to where Yamcha and Vegeta were outside surrounded by reporters and newsmen.  
  
"Yamcha STOP!" Bulma yelled trying to warn him. (A/N: She wouldn't be trying to warn him if she knew what he was doing last night. ~.~) "He's stronger than he's acting!"  
  
"Don't worry B-chan! I'm stronger than him!" Yamcha was getting cocky quick. "Ok let's go!" Yamcha yelled as he dove at Vegeta with his fist aimed at Vegeta's head. Vegeta grabbed Yamcha's fist squeezing it feeling the bones break within his hand earning a yelp from Yamcha. Vegeta let go of his hand and let Yamcha take a couple steps back before lunging at him. Vegeta's forearm connected with Yamcha's neck making him fall forward. Vegeta caught him by the back of the shirt and held him up to Vegeta's face.  
  
"I know what you did last night." Vegeta whispered to him. "You were with some whore weren't you?" Vegeta's voice had venom in it. He threw Yamcha up into the air and put his hand in a fist above his head waiting for Yamcha to fall back down. KRACK A few of Yamcha's ribs broke on Vegeta's fist. Vegeta brought Yamcha back down to eye level "Now, this should be a good enough lesson for you to learn, not to mess with the prince of all saiyans." He whispered into his ear before dropping him to the ground and walking away.  
  
"Yamcha!" Bulma started running over to her 'loyal' boyfriend but was stopped by Vegeta's arm blocking her.  
  
"He's worthless; you shouldn't even be his girlfriend." Vegeta told her. Bulma just looked at him. 'Wow, is that sincerity in his voice? He's the last person I would expect that to come from.' Vegeta started walking away again as Bulma kept on to where Yamcha was. Vegeta went up to the wall of the C.C building waiting for Bulma to say where they were supposed to go next.  
  
"Good job." Janga came over and congratulated him giving him a high five (A/.N: Ok it's not really a high five but it's this thing similar to it but I don't know what it's called or if it even has a special name)  
  
"All in a days work." Vegeta said very proud of himself while smiling. 'I wonder what we're going to do next, hopefully it will be something semi fun but knowing my luck it will some stupid meeting with a bunch of old hags and fags talking about when they were young and how 'hard' they had it.' Vegeta sat there staring off at the grass. Suddenly his head snapped up and he looked at Tori. "WHERE'S MY SISTER AT?" He yelled to her running over to where she was.  
  
"What?" She looked confused turning away from her conversation with 18 and Chi Chi.  
  
"My little sister, you know she was with you earlier. Where is she?" He looked worried.  
  
"Calm down! She's with all the guards! They didn't trust me with her; I just hope she's wreaking havoc on them for not letting her come with me."  
  
"Ok, well I'm going to go find her I don't trust some of those guards; if anyone asks I went to go get her." He started running off leaving everyone talking and Bulma taking care of Yamcha. He ran through practically all of the halls in the C.C building when he noticed a sign that said "Dr. Brief's lab" on it pointing to a door. He opened the door hoping his little sister was in there. Sure enough he saw her tied down to a chair passed out with a rag in her mouth so she couldn't talk or scream. As he entered he heard the end of a sentence-  
  
"-You should keep her like that?" Dr. Briefs sweat dropped watching Aurora. Vegeta walked over to her.  
  
"What the hell did you do?" Vegeta looked at the guards who were poking around Dr. Brief's lab except Raditz and 4 others.  
  
"IT WAS THEM!" Raditz yelled pointing at them "We told them not to that you would get pissed and so would the king but they wouldn't listen." He put his hands up defensively. Vegeta started untying his little sister. He took the cloth out of her mouth. He walked over to the rude guard that looked like the leader and had tied Aurora up. He punched him in the face and let the guard stumble back. Out of instinct the guard punched Vegeta back in the face. After he punched him he realized what he did and gasped. All of the other guards that were poking around looked at him in awe. But their amazement was short lived however. Vegeta went all out on the guard, if you think what he did to Yamcha was bad, Yamcha's alive and kicking compared to him. Vegeta broke the guard's neck with one punch and then sent his body with him to the other dimension by destroying it with a ki blast. He turned to the leaders 'friends' and killed them all with ki blasts too. So only 6 guards including Krillin where left.  
  
"You can get back to whatever you were talking about." Vegeta left the room of stunned guards and an amazed Dr. Briefs. He walked back outside to where Janga and the others were. He walked over to Janga, 18, Chi Chi, Goku, Krillin, and Tori were.  
  
"You ok?" Janga asked.  
  
"Why?" Vegeta responded still angry about what happened in the lab.  
  
"Well, you have blood coming from your lip and you seem kinda frustrated." Janga got ready to step back, Vegeta was his best friend but that didn't stop his anger.  
  
"Oh, it's those dumbass guards I had to kill like 6 of 'em."  
  
"WHAT!?!?" 18 and Chi Chi yelled staring at him with their eyes wide open.  
  
"You, k-kill p-people?!??!" Chi Chi was totally freaked out.  
  
"Yeah," Vegeta nodded his head and looked at her like she was weird. As soon as that word hit Chi Chi's ears she fainted 18 had to catch her before she hit the ground.  
  
"Uh, Bulma! Chi Chi fainted!" 18 yelled over to her.  
  
"What? Why?" Bulma left the injured Yamcha and rushed over to her unconscious friend. "What happened?" She looked at 18 as she checked Chi Chi's pulse.  
  
"Bulma, she's not dead, she's passed out." Bulma glared at 18's smartass comment. "Anyway, Vegeta said something that kind of freaked her out."  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"Oh he said that he had to kill like 6 of his guards."  
  
"HE WHAT!?!?" Bulma's reaction was almost as bad as Chi Chi's  
  
"I killed 6 of my guards! It's not a hard concept!" Vegeta was getting annoyed by this point.  
  
"BUT WHY?" Bulma was looking at him like he was crazy.  
  
"Long story and I don't feel like explaining." Vegeta was definitely agitated.  
  
"Well, I have time, but not here we should go inside." Bulma led the way inside the house leaving Yamcha outside because the ambulance had arrived. They all walked into the leaving room and took seats in chairs. Vegeta sat on the cushion farthest on the right on a 3 person couch. Janga sat in a love seat with Tori. 18 sat in a chair that was red and way too big so she had her knees near her chest. Krillin sat in an identical chair across the room from 18.Chi Chi sat on another two person couch next to Goku. Bulma decided to sit on the cushion that was to the far left on the 3 person couch. "Ok, you can start your story now."  
  
"Well, maybe I don't want to!" He looked at her like she was stupid (A/N: They do that a lot.)  
  
"Well too bad and if you don't I'll have my dad tell us."  
  
"Yeah, and I'll kill you!" He looked really pissed off (A/N: don't ask where that came from, it might be because I'm listening to kill you by Eminem so it might have just been the music mutating my mind.) Vegeta didn't even wait for a response he just left the room. He opened the front door to a bunch of reporters 'fuck' He rolled his eyes and decided to fly off. All the reporters watched in awe as he flew away with Aurora still in his arms. He flew for 15 minutes till he found a peaceful spot. He was in a forest with luscious plants surrounding him. He walked down a path and saw a waterfall that had perfectly clear water that sparkled like diamonds. He walked over to the lake that the water flowed into. He took his shoes and socks off and started to slowly walk into the water. The water was perfect not too cold not too warm. He kept walking till Aurora's toes almost hit the water. He slipped her shoes and socks off and walked a little deeper into the water. When he got deep enough he started to float on his back, the water was calm enough so none would go up his nose or Aurora's. 'It's so peaceful here, it's the complete opposite of Vegeta-sei, something was always happening there. Wow, Aurora hasn't woken up yet, she's usually a really light sleeper. I doubt all they did was tie her up. If they hurt her I will make sure their families on Vegeta-sei are ruined.' Vegeta clenched his fist and teeth. The only thing he couldn't stand was someone being mean to his little sister. All of a sudden he heard an engine sound. He opened his eyes and saw an aircraft hovering toward him. He sighed 'I really don't want to be bothered rite now.' He saw a blur of blue hop out of the aircraft 'grr it's the onna, what does she want?' She went over to the shore and removed her sandals. She started stepping into the water and slowly made her way over to where Vegeta was. "What do you want?" His voice sounded deadly.  
  
"I - just wanted to say sorry, I don't know how but somehow I managed to get on your nerves, and if you tell me what I did than I won't do it again."  
  
"Why are you doing this?"  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
"Apologizing."  
  
"Well, because I know how hard it is to be somewhere totally different but I've never had to go as far away as you, you're on a totally new planet, and don't really know anyone here."  
  
"No, what's the real reason you're here?"  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?"  
  
"That's not the complete reason you're here, that's only the partial reason." Vegeta continued to look toward the sky sort of dazed.  
  
"Well, I wasn't really going to come but my dad told me I should." Bulma looked down hoping he wouldn't get angry.  
  
"Ok." Was all he said and continued to float there.  
  
"She's your sister isn't she?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Are you two the only children in your family?"  
  
"No, I'm the 2nd youngest, she's the youngest."  
  
"Oh so you must have a lot of older brothers and sisters."  
  
"Yeah," Vegeta's thoughts drifted around "How did you find me?" he looked at her.  
  
"Oh, Janga gave me this little device, I think he called it a scouter, it was pretty cool he said I could find your ki with it so I found you with it."  
  
"Oh," Vegeta hadn't thought about the obvious. Aurora moved her head and tightened he grip on Vegeta's shirt. Vegeta sighed and came upon a decision. "In the lab when I went to look for Aurora-" Vegeta was going to continue but was interrupted by Bulma  
  
"-Are you sure you wanna tell me?" She asked him.  
  
"Yeah, I figure your dad will tell you anyway."  
  
"No, I already asked him he said if you wanted to tell me then you could but it wasn't in his place."  
  
"Oh, ok well let me finish then." He waited for a response.  
  
"Ok." Bulma started floating on her back also.  
  
"I went to look for Aurora and I looked everywhere and I finally found her tied up in a chair with a piece of cloth in her mouth passed out, she hasn't woken up yet. I killed all the guards that did it."  
  
"How did you know which guards did it?"  
  
"Kakkarot's brother Raditz is a guard he told me, I trust him, he knows better than to mess with the royal family."  
  
"Oh, have you tried waking Aurora up yet?"  
  
"No, do you think I should?"  
  
"Probably, if they gave her something to knock her out if she's asleep too long it might hurt her." Vegeta stopped floating and started treading water.  
  
"WHAT?!?!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT MIGHT HURT HER? WHAT COULD HAPPEN?" He looked really worried and panicked.  
  
"Well, it depends on what they used to knock her out."  
  
"How do we figure out what they used?"  
  
"Well, I could call my dad and ask."  
  
"Ok, I'll try to wake her up." Bulma started to swim as fast as she could 'I know I should have gone to that swimming camp.' Bulma thought as her head pounded with what could happen. She finally reached shore; she ran to her aircraft and got out her phone dialing her number as fast as she could. After 4 rings her father answered the phone, "DAD! IT'S ME BULMA! I NEED YOU TO TELL ME IF THE GUARDS GAVE AURORA ANYTHING IN THE LAB!" Bulma shouted at him.  
  
"Honey, I already told you I will not tell you what went on in the lab."  
  
"DAD! VEGETA ALREADY TOLD ME! WE NEED TO KNOW IF THEY GAVE AURORA ANYTHING TO KNOCK HER OUT!"  
  
"Well, yes they gave her this white substance but they wouldn't allow me to see what it was."  
  
"WHAT!" Bulma hung up the phone and ran over to Vegeta and Aurora who were on the shore now.  
  
"IS SHE AWAKE YET?!?" Bulma shouted on her way over.  
  
"NO! I can't get her awake." Vegeta was getting really worried.  
  
"Ok I'll call 911!" She called 911 and got an ambulance on the way. "Ok, an ambulance is coming! They said the longest it should take should be 2 minutes." Vegeta was trying his hardest to get Aurora awake but without avail. It seemed like forever before the ambulance arrived. Bulma and Vegeta got in the ambulance with Aurora and they drove off to the hospital.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~End Ch. 5~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Author Note: Evil Cliffy ^.^ This makes me sad! In a way Aurora reminds me of my little sister ( Ok well I hope you liked it. It is shorter than the last 2 chapters but I wanted to make a cliffy for this chapter. Ok I still need to know if you want longer and less updates or shorter chapters and more updates. Or I can do a little bit of each, like switch off. Ok well I hope you enjoyed it! Please R&R 


	6. Good News?

Decisions - Ch. 6 - Good News?  
  
Author Note: Hi people, I'm going to kill someone I'm not sure who, don't worry it won't be Aurora, I doubt you people are even worried. Ok I would have had Ch. 5 out sooner but ff.net was being gay! So I couldn't post my stupid chapter, I tried everything! I disabled my virus things because on other sites it stops me from going to certain parts so I disable BOTH, DOS, TWO! Of them! And it STILL didn't work! It really pissed me off and I'm STILL pissed off. It ruined the whole cliffhanger! The cliffhanger is supposed to keep you in suspense but you know what? THE STUPID THING WOULDN'T LET ME DO ANYTHING! I COULDN'T POST MY STUPID CHAPTER! Ch. 6 would have been out sooner but my cousins came over and I couldn't write and I had a minor writers block but I could still write but it was just weird. Ok well *takes deep breath* "-" means talking '-' means thinking/sarcasm ~@~@~@~@~@~@~ means change in time/place. Ok well enjoy the stupid thing.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z but I do own this nuclear bomb I'm about to drop on someone. I don't own any songs that may appear.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@Ch. 6~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~~@~@~@~@~  
  
They were now sitting in the waiting room of the hospital, every second seemed to last a lifetime. Vegeta paced back and forth and Bulma sat in a chair watching the floor. They'd only been there for 5 minutes and were growing restless. The others were on their way but hadn't shown up yet. Aurora was in the E.R. last he knew she was in critical condition and could die. Bulma watched Vegeta lean his back against the wall and slide to a sit on the floor. 'This must be really hard on him.' Bulma sighed and went back to watching the floor.  
  
Vegeta glared at the floor like the floor was to be blamed for everything that had happened. 'This is my entire fault, if I had never snuck Tori and Janga on the ship Aurora would never have come and she wouldn't be here.' He put his head in his hands and just sat there blaming himself, his tail flickering at his side with agitation.  
  
"Who is here with Aurora?" The nurse called out.  
  
"I am!" Vegeta jumped up hoping there was some news on her condition.  
  
"Are you her father?" She looked at him skeptically.  
  
"No, I'm her older brother."  
  
"I need her parents to fill out this form." The nurse informed him.  
  
"Our parents aren't here; it's only me and her."  
  
"Do you think there is any way we could get it to them?"  
  
"LOOK! OUR PARENTS AREN'T HERE! THEY'RE FROM A TOTALLY DIFFERENT PLANET! NOT HERE! WHAT DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND ABOUT NOT HERE?" Vegeta yelled at the top of his lungs in frustration. Bulma got up and moved over to the nurse and explained everything to her, having Vegeta sit down before he killed her. Mr. and Mrs. Briefs followed by Tori, Goku, Janga, Chi Chi, 18, Krillin, and the guards came rushing in.  
  
"How is she?" Mrs. Briefs asked Bulma.  
  
"We don't know they haven't told us anything since we got here." Bulma ran a hand through her hair. Everyone took scattered seats around the waiting room; not really talking to Vegeta sensing his anxiety and knowing his temper. Beep, Beep One of the guards reached into his pocket and took out a Communicator.  
  
"Hello Sire." The guard looked shaky at the picture of his king; he bowed his head down.  
  
"How are things going?" The guard just started moving his mouth like a fish, trying to get the words out but not knowing how to tell the king that his youngest daughter had the possibility of dieing. "God dammit! Answer me! Better yet give the Com. to the no ouji." King Vegeta commanded the guard. The guard wobbled over to the prince and gave him the Com. "What is going on?" King Vegeta looked really stressed out.  
  
"Nothing, everything went as planned and I'm back at the hotel." Vegeta totally lied.  
  
"Ok, good, I don't want you fucking this up! I want you to behave! Please?"  
  
"Yeah ok I am!"  
  
"Ok, let me talk to Aurora."  
  
"You can't, she's asleep; she's had a rough day." Vegeta tried his best to just act kind of tired like he had a long day; his father eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"Ok, well tell her I said to be good." His father turned off the Com. and turned to his wife. "I have this odd nagging feeling he's hiding something from me." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully.  
  
"He wouldn't hide anything from you! You're just overreacting; despite how he might act he is very responsible!" She soothed her husband and started rubbing his back; in no time he fell asleep. She grabbed his Com. and left the room to find a secluded room. Beep, Beep Her Com. indicated that it was finding Vegeta's Com. She saw an exasperated Vegeta answer it.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I need to talk to you." His mother looked at him with a mixture of emotions in her eyes.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About your sister! I know something has happened! I have a link with all of you! Something has happened to her! I want you to tell me!" She pleaded with him. He sighed in defeat.  
  
"You're right, ok but promise not to tell dad! He would kill me if he knew what were happening! Then he would want to come here and Frieza would go on a gay ass rampage!"  
  
"Ok, I promise." Vegeta told her the entire story. (A/N: Ok I'm too lazy to write out what happened, it's 12:50 in the morning it's to early) She had a truly worried look on her face by this point. During the story Vegeta had walked outside and was sitting on the sidewalk and put the Com. on a stand so he wouldn't have to hold it.  
  
"It's my entire fault, for leaving her and running off." Vegeta put his head in his knees and crossed his arms over his head. "I'm sorry." He whispered to her.  
  
"It's not your fault; I'll make sure the family of those guards pay." Her voice sounded deadly.  
  
"What will I do if she doesn't live through this?" Vegeta asked her "Father will find out, what will I do? He won't take lightly to it either."  
  
"I will make him understand it isn't your fault, you're just a teenager, he can't expect you to be able to take care of the world." Vegeta sighed and shook his head. "I better get going before your father realizes I'm out of bed, he's already suspicious as it is. Goodbye." She blew him a kiss.  
  
"Night." He whispered and turned off the Com.  
  
"Are you out here?" Bulma walked over to where he was and sat next to him. "They brought news on Aurora." She spoke softly.  
  
"What?" Vegeta looked up at Bulma with hope in his Onyx eyes. She kept her eyes to the ground Vegeta didn't think that the news would be good.  
  
"Well, she's in stable condition; they know she won't die but." Bulma took a short pause. "She might have mental problems." Bulma felt really bad for Vegeta, he's in a whole new planet and his sister could be mentally disabled.  
  
"She 'might' have them? Why can't they find out if she has them or not?"  
  
"They have to wait till she wakes up."  
  
"Can we visit her?"  
  
"I didn't ask. You wanna come with me to ask? Or do you want me to come back out here and tell you?"  
  
"I'll come with you." Vegeta got up and held is hand out to Bulma; she took it and he helped her up.  
  
"Let me handle this." She walked up to the receptionist. "Excuse me, is Aurora available for seeing." The receptionist started flipping through papers.  
  
"Yes, but it won't do you much good, she's asleep." The receptionist responded like they were stupid.  
  
"Ok, thank you." Bulma walked away rolling here eyes. "You can go visit her if you want; she's on floor 2 in room 265."  
  
"Thanks" Vegeta started to walk to the elevator with his eyes on the ground. He finally reached the elevator and got in. He pushed the button for floor 2. The door was about to close when a family came in. The daughter was overly active and ran over to the panel; she pushed the basement button and ran back, giggling her head off. Vegeta sighed. The father was holding about a 10 balloons that said "A baby boy!" There was another boy that looked like the little girl. 'They're probably twins, hehe it's been awhile since I've scared little kids.' Vegeta leaned against the rail watching the little kids; just staring at them. The little boy noticed first. He poked his sister in the side'  
  
"Look at that guy, he's staring at us." He whispered to her.  
  
"What should we do?" She looked semi-frightened.  
  
"I dunno, wanna stare back?" He looked at with a serious note in his voice.  
  
"Ok." They both turned to Vegeta and stared back; neither blinked. bing The door opened, they were now at the car park basement. Nobody got off but 3 more people got on. Vegeta didn't notice he was too busy staring at the little kids. He gave them his 'evil' smile (A/N: You know the ones that scare them half to death). The little girl screamed bloody murder and ran behind her father's legs; the little boy just when wide eyed with a look of horror on his face.  
  
"What's the matter Sariah?" Her father looked at her but she couldn't get anything out of her mouth. 'hehe now for the finale' Vegeta smirked and unraveled his tail and let it lash out; increasing the look of utter terror on their faces. Both of the kids screamed bloody murder this time. "What is the matter with you two?" They pointed their fingers shakily at Vegeta. "What did I tell you about staring at people? I am so sorry," The man apologized to Vegeta who just nodded his head. bing more people got out on the first floor. The man went back to telling his children off. The door closed and started making its way to the 2nd floor. bing "Finally." Vegeta muttered getting off leaving the freaked out children with their father. Vegeta looked at the signs for room 265. "There it is" Vegeta sped walked over to it, opening the door slowly peeking inside. She was lying on the bed with her eyes closed and IVs in her arm. Vegeta sighed. He walked over to her and looked at her with sympathy and sorrow in his eyes. 'This is my entire fault' Vegeta sat in the chair next to her bed, rested his elbows on the edge of her bed and put his head in his hands. "I'm sorry Aurora, this is my fault, if I hadn't run off with Janga you would be alright and we'd all be ok."  
  
"No it's not 'Geta." Aurora looked at him. He picked his head up slowly hoping he wasn't just hearing voices and that it was actually her. "It's not your fault at all." She took his face in her hands and lowered his face, "It wasn't your fault don't tell yourself that." She kissed his cheek and let go of his face. "Will you sing to me?"  
  
"Yeah, what do you want me to sing?" Vegeta's voice was quite but he felt like shouting and screaming with joy.  
  
"I dunno, Fat Lip I like that one," she gave him a weak smile.  
  
"Ok, Storming through the party like my name was El ninio, When I'm handgun out drinking in the back of an El camino As a kid, I was a skid and no one knew me by name. I trashed my own house party cause no body came. I know I'm not the one you thought you knew back in high school, never going, ever showing up when we had to. Attention that we crave don't tell us to behave, I'm sick of always hearing act your age. " Vegeta didn't sing the song in it's normal punk rock tone but quietly; Bulma opened the door quietly and sat in the doorway watching Vegeta as he slowly drifted off to sleep with his head on Aurora's bed. 'This must have taken a huge toll on him.'  
  
"Hi," Aurora said softly waving to Bulma.  
  
"You're awake?" Bulma looked at her confusedly but still keeping her voice down.  
  
"Yeah, I just woke up."  
  
"Vegeta looks so peaceful when he sleeps." Bulma smiled, Aurora smiled a little too. 'hehe she HAS to like him!' Aurora's mind screamed out ways to get them together. 'ow! My head hurts, maybe I should plot at another time when I'm not drugged.'  
  
"Excuse me, visiting hours are over, you must leave now." The doctor came in to inform Vegeta and Bulma.  
  
"Hey Vegeta wake up, we have to go." Bulma shook his arm lightly to get him up. "Hey get up." She shook his arm a little harder; he picked his head up and looked at Bulma tiredly.  
  
"What's goin' on?" He pulled his head up all the way and observed his surroundings.  
  
"We have to go! Visiting hours are over. We have to go." She pulled his arm and started dragging him out the door.  
  
"Ok, bye Aurora!" He waved sleepily. Bulma dragged him to the dreaded elevator with its boring elevator music. (A/N: *shivers*) Luckily no one was on the elevator most of the other visitors were already gone by now. They finally reached the 1st floor and walked into the waiting room to the others. Vegeta was almost awake by now but he was still clumsy. Chi Chi and 18 had already left because their parents called and wanted them home.  
  
"Ok, you can all come and stay at my house tonight, I don't know where you were planning on staying but your staying at my house, you're all to tired to find your way anywhere." No one complained; they got up and started following her out the door. Bulma reached into her pocket to bring out a capsule.  
  
"There is no way I am going to get in one of those damn contraptions!" He picked her up and started flying high into the air.  
  
"AAAAAAAAH! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Bulma shouted at him holding on to his neck in fear.  
  
"Calm down, I won't drop you." All of the others started flying after them, Dr. and Mrs. Briefs in an aircraft. Vegeta sped all the way back to capsule corp. In the middle of the flight Bulma loosened her death grip on Vegeta's neck and relaxed. Vegeta finally landed in the front yard quietly; he looked around at all the reporters in tents camping out. Bulma let go of him, took out her key and opened the door. She quietly crept in and turned on the lights. Vegeta walked in followed by the rest of the saiyans.  
  
"Ok, the boys can make themselves home in the living room and I'll get some blankets and sleeping bags for you to stay in and the girls can have bedrooms since there are more boys than girls."  
  
"I should get a bed I'm the prince of all saiyans." Vegeta sat on the couch Indian style and crossed his arms.  
  
"Ok, you big baby you can have a bedroom."  
  
"Good." Vegeta stood up and as if on cue all of the saiyans stomach's growled.  
  
"Ok, come into the kitchen and I will get you all something to eat." All of the saiyans followed her into the kitchen. Bulma turned all of the kitchen bots on and they all went to work. Half an hour later all of the food was ready to be eaten; eaten it was by the saiyans in 3 minutes flat.  
  
"Ok, if the girls and the baby come with me then I'll show you where your rooms are." Bulma started walking down the hallway.  
  
"I'm not a baby." Vegeta pouted and turned around to Janga, and he lipsinked 'follow me' Janga started to follow behind him  
  
"What are you planning?"  
  
"I dunno, payback for calling me a baby at least." Vegeta grinned and followed Bulma along 'innocently'. They finally got Tori's and the female guard's rooms done and Bulma showed Vegeta to his room.  
  
"What does he want a room too?"  
  
"No, he's staying in a room with me."  
  
"Oh, is he your boyfriend?"  
  
"No, the girl, Tori, is his girlfriend." Bulma stuck her tong out at him, closed the door and left. "Wench," He glared after her.  
  
"Ok, so let's start planning." Janga rubbed his hands together evilly.  
  
"Hold on, I gotta check and see where her room is." Vegeta opened the door and peeked out watching her go into her room. "Perfect, ok let's start planning." The two sat down on the bed and started making plans with some spare paper and a gel pen they found in the room. By the time they finished planning it was 12:00 at night.  
  
"So you think this will work?" Janga looked to Vegeta.  
  
"Everything I plot will work." Vegeta looked at him confidently.  
  
"Not quite everything, remember that one time."  
  
"Shut up! Just agree with me!"  
  
"Yeah, ok I agree."  
  
"Good." Vegeta got up from his spot on the bed and stretched. "Ok let's get our plan into action."  
  
~End Ch. 6~  
  
Author Note: YAY! I FINALLY FINISHED IT! It took me awhile to get this out, with getting grounded for half the day, my cousins being over and other stuff. Ok well I know it's shorter but I just wanted to get it out for you all! Ok well hope you liked it please R&R  
  
veggie-chan 


	7. Showdown

Decisions - Ch. 7 - Beware of the blue haired angel!! And Shopping Trip!  
  
Author Note: Hi! I got inspiration right after I posted Ch. 6 so here it is  
  
"-" = talking ~~~ = change in time/place '-' = thoughts/exaggerations  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball z but I do own the additional characters.  
  
"Shhh," Vegeta put his finger to his lips and whispered to Janga who was now wearing pure black clothes with a black ski mask, identical to Vegeta's outfit.. They crept down the hall toward Bulma's room. They slowly opened the door and snuck in. Vegeta got on the right side of her bed and Janga on the left. Vegeta shook her awake roughly. Bulma slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"W-who are you?" Bulma looked at them wide eyed in terror. "A-and w-what do you want?"  
  
"We're someone you don't know and we want you." Vegeta disguised his voice. Janga immediately started tying her hands together with a rope and covered her mouth with duck tape. Vegeta picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. He ran out of her room and down the hall. Janga close behind. They ran out the back door so they wouldn't awake any of the other saiyans. Vegeta was running by the pull when Bulma kicked him and he fell over; she took this opportunity to push him into the pull. "OH SHIT!" Vegeta screamed not bothering to disguise his voice.  
  
"Holy shit! What happened?" Janga looked at the swimming Vegeta.  
  
"The damn wench threw me in the pool!" Bulma got her hands untied and ripped the tape off of her mouth.  
  
"Who are you? I demand an explanation!" Bulma walked over to the side of the pool.  
  
"I'm." Vegeta paused swimming to the edge. "GOING TO THROW YOU IN THE WATER!" Vegeta grabbed her and threw her in. Bulma gasped not suspecting it. As fast as she could she swam over to Vegeta and ripped the mask off of him.  
  
"YOU!" Her eyes bugged as she looked at him. "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR??!?!" Vegeta just smirked at her.  
  
"I did that because you called me a baby!" He informed her.  
  
"THAT WAS NO REASON TO PRACTICALLY KIDNAP ME!" She was totally angry by this point.  
  
"We weren't kidnapping you! We were merely playing a 'harmless' joke." He was still smirking at her.  
  
"YOU WERE GONNA RAPE ME!"  
  
"Onna! Calm down! You're going to wake the entire city!" Vegeta put a finger to her mouth.  
  
"CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN?!?! HOW CAN YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN IF I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO BE KIDNAPPED AND RAPED BUT I WASN'T AND NOW I'M SWIMMING IN REALLY COLD WATER?" Bulma looked ready to kill.  
  
"I dunno." Vegeta shrugged his shoulders as if it were an every day thing.  
  
"YOU JERK!" Bulma jumped at him and started hitting him although it had no effect whatsoever. Vegeta just laughed the entire time. Bulma finally gave up and stalked out of the pool leaving Vegeta there. She stood by the chairs shivering.  
  
"I like your clothes onna." Bulma looked down at her now see through outfit. click She was wearing a small white tank top and small white shorts. Through her shorts you could see her lacy red thong. She gasped and ran inside the house blushing. Janga and Vegeta bust out laughing. Vegeta climbed out of the pool.  
  
"Well, it didn't turn out as planned but it went good." Janga's face held a smirk identical to Vegeta's. The two boys went back up to Vegeta's room and fell asleep; Vegeta on the bed; Janga on the floor. (A/N: Just making sure you don't think their gay.)  
  
~ The Next Morning~  
  
Vegeta yawned and stretched his arms. The smell of bacon and eggs awoke him. He stood up off of his bed to find covers 'Janga must have already left.' He walked into down the stairs into the kitchen; the smells luring him into the kitchen. He finally got into the kitchen; he looked over to Bulma raised his eyebrows and smiled; her response was blushing furiously. He exchanged a devious grin with Janga.  
  
"What are you grinning about?" Tori looked at Janga.  
  
"Oh, nothing, right Bulma?" Janga and Vegeta started laughing again.  
  
"Bulma, do you know what's going on?" Tori raised one eyebrow at Bulma.  
  
"I'll tell you later, it's not something I want the whole world knowing." Bulma rolled her eyes at Vegeta and Janga who were trying to get their breathing back to normal. 'I am going to kill those two.' She started taking deep breaths to control her anger.  
  
"I wanna show you something." He whispered seductively in Bulma's ear before heading out to the pool area. Bulma looked at him skeptically and started to follow him out to the pool area, after turning on another kitchen Bot.  
  
"What?" Bulma looked at him irritated.  
  
"I wan to show you something." Vegeta grabbed her hand affectionately and brought her to the side of the pool so that his back was to the pool. He reached into his pocket and brought something that was white and looked almost like a cut piece of paper. He turned it over and showed it to Bulma. She gasped at the picture of her in her wet nightgown the previous night. She shoved him backward into the pool. He fell back with the picture still in his hands.  
  
"YOU JERK!" Bulma stomped off back into the house. Vegeta started laughing. Janga who was watching the scene through the glass door started to laugh at the now wet Vegeta.  
  
"It's refreshing! You should join me!" Vegeta yelled to her.  
  
"I WOULD NEVER JOIN YOU! YOU'RE AN EGOSTITICAL JERK!" Bulma stomped back up to her room in anger.  
  
"What did you guys do?" Tori looked at Janga and Vegeta.  
  
"Nothing!" Vegeta was swimming laps around the pool. Tori went up to Bulma's room to comfort her.  
  
"Bulma, what happened?" Tori opened Bulma's door slowly and poked her head through.  
  
"It's Vegeta! I can't stand him! He's driving me insane! I don't see how you can stand him!" Bulma was laying on her bed staring at the ceiling in anger.  
  
"Bulma! That's just how he is! Trust me you'll get used to him!" Tori sat next to Bulma.  
  
"He's like schizophrenic or something! Like in the hospital he wouldn't say a word and was completely agitated. But now he's annoying and troublesome! Like he's looking to cause trouble!"  
  
"He is looking to cause trouble! That is the way I've known him for, as long as I can remember! We used to wreak havoc all over the palace!"  
  
"I guess, but is he just concentrating on causing havoc on me?" She looked over to Tori.  
  
"Well, I don't know, but what happened?"  
  
"Grr, that stupid prick decided to play a little joke on me last night."  
  
"That sounds like him."  
  
"Well I was asleep and I was shaken awake roughly buy a guy in completely black then this other guy tied up my hands. I asked him who he was and what he wanted he said he was someone I didn't know and that he wanted me. The other guy then put tape across my mouth. The 1st guy picked me up and took me outside to where the pool was. I kicked him and he dropped me so I pushed him in the pool with my hands, I untied my hands and took the tape off. I told him I wanted to know who he was and I demanded an explanation and he said I'm going to throw you in the pool. So he grabbed my legs and I fell in the pool. I pulled off his mask and it turned out to be Vegeta. I got out of the pool and I'm assuming Janga, since he stayed in Vegeta's room last night took a picture of me and Vegeta was teasing me with it this morning." Tori was struggling to hold back a laugh. "Go ahead laugh get it over with." Bulma waved her hand to Tori. Tori only snickered a little bit.  
  
"You know what this means don't you?"  
  
"No, what?"  
  
"Payback!" She grinned at Bulma.  
  
"Shh! You're going to get us caught!" They heard whispering through the door.  
  
"Fine, gosh picky person." Bulma walked over to the door and opened it sharply, making a wet Vegeta and Janga jump back. Bulma pushed Vegeta's shoulders making him roll down the stairs. She closed the door and listened; thump Vegeta landed at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"YOU WENCH! I'LL GET YOU!" Vegeta yelled to her running back up the stairs grabbing Janga by the collar and dragging him into his room.  
  
"Ok, so what should we do?"  
  
"Well, they have a picture right?"  
  
"Well not anymore it got wet."  
  
"Knowing them they have hundreds of copies."  
  
"Ok, so what are you saying?"  
  
"I'm saying we should get some kind of picture of him to get back at him." She grinned evilly. The plotting went on for quite awhile. The two finally left the room to see everyone in the living room sitting around talking.  
  
"Ok, I have a suggestion to make, since I don't think anyone will disagree. At the hospital visiting hours are up right now and we are allowed to go visit Aurora. But some of you are supposed to start school so some will go visit Aurora and some of you will have to go school shopping with me. We will switch off when we finish shopping for a group they will change with the group that is visiting Aurora. There shouldn't be any questions but if you do let me know now." Bulma looked around the room for anyone that looked like that had a question.  
  
"I'm not leaving Aurora alone with anyone." Vegeta's voice sounded cold and heartless. 'ugh there he goes again!'  
  
"Me n Vegeta have the same opinions on stuff so I'll just pretty much be Vegeta." Janga added in.  
  
"Ok, well I guess that solves it then, let's go." Bulma grabbed a box of capsules and headed out the door. Vegeta reluctantly let Bulma use her aircraft, but he wouldn't get in it and chose to fly. They arrived at the hospital and headed toward Aurora's room. Once they were all in Aurora's room they started making groups. "Ok, I need about 7 people to come with me." Bulma looked around the room for any volunteers. "Ok, who all is going to the school?" Bulma took another glance around the room seeing hands rise in the air carelessly. Bulma started to count how many people totally, she counted 8 in all. It included Krillin, Vegeta, Janga, Kakkarot, Tori, Anoka (female guard), and Ikea (male guard). "Ok I'll take Tori and Anoka first and then I'll take the males when we get back." Bulma walked out and the two girls followed.  
  
"So where are we going?" Tori caught up to Bulma dragging Anoka along.  
  
"Well, we're going to the mall; I know a place where we can get some stuff for school and shop for some clothes."  
  
"Sounds like a good plan to me. What about you Anoka?" Tori looked over to her. She just shrugged her shoulders in reply. Bulma stopped and walked in front of her. She grabbed Anoka's shoulders and made Anoka look at her.  
  
"You don't need to be so shy! Be open!" Bulma smiled at her.  
  
"Ok," Anoka smiled back.  
  
"Good, ok let's go." Bulma turned back around popping open 3 motorcycles. "We should take these to the mall; we don't want to freak out the entire city. Ok hop on." Bulma hopped on her motorcycle and revved the engine. "You just twist this to go faster." Tori and Anoka got on their bikes. Tori twisted the gas and zoomed off. "Come on let's go after her." Bulma zoomed after Tori; with Anoka right behind her. They finally reached the mall after taking a short detour thanks to Tori. "Ok, what kinds of clothes do you guys like?" They both raised their eyebrows at her. "Ok, do you like baggy clothes or do you like tight clothes that form to your body?" Bulma explained.  
  
"What do you mean by baggy?"  
  
"Well, the pants Vegeta had on were baggy and loose fitting. And well that girl over there," She pointed to a girl wearing a tight pink shirt with stretchy pants. "So which do you wanna try."  
  
"Ok, well I'd rather not dress like Vegeta, so I think I'll go with the girl clothes." Tori looked at Bulma like she was crazy.  
  
"No!" Bulma laughed a little bit "There are girl clothes LIKE Vegeta's not his clothes like her." Bulma pointed to a girl with baggy blue pants with a blue cotton stretch shirt.  
  
"Well, is it possible to do a mix?" Anoka bit her bottom lip hoping she hadn't said the wrong thing.  
  
"Yeah, we can visit every store and you can get whatever you like." Bulma grabbed both of their hands and headed into Pac Sun (A/N: Pacific Sun Wear people come on work with me hehe). The three girls ran around the store finding stuff. They came out 2 hours later with 12 bags; 5 for Tori, 5 for Anoka, and 2 for Bulma. "Ok, do you guys want to check out anymore clothes stores?" She looked at them grinning.  
  
"I got enough clothes," Tori smiled back.  
  
"So do I," Anoka smiled also.  
  
"Ok, let's go check out the school supplies store; we should probably head back to the hospital soon, but first let me see all of your bags so we can put them into capsules." They gave her the bags and headed over to the school supplies store and then headed back to the hospital. They finally arrived at the hospital an hour later. "Hey," Bulma walked into Aurora's room. The room was mostly empty only Vegeta and Aurora were there. "Where'd everyone go?" Bulma looked at Vegeta confused. Vegeta looked up from Aurora to her.  
  
"Oh, they went to the cafeteria to get food."  
  
"You're not hungry?"  
  
"Janga said he'd bring me something."  
  
"Oh, how is she doing?" Bulma walked closer followed by Tori and Anoka.  
  
"She just fell asleep." Vegeta directed his eyes back to the ground. All of a sudden they heard muffled noises outside the door. The door was opened and Janga came in with food piled up in his hands.  
  
"Sir, you're not allowed to bring food into the patients' rooms!" One of the nurses yelled to Janga who had obviously been ignoring her the whole way.  
  
"Hey Vegeta." Janga made it through the door. "I got you some food like I promised." Vegeta got up to get some of the food Janga was offering while Bulma sat against the vent that was under the window. Vegeta started to eat the food like there was no tomorrow with Bulma watching him with wide eyes. Janga just chuckled at Bulma's reaction. "NEW RECORD!" Janga yelled laughing. Vegeta just grinned sheepishly.  
  
"O.k, I need the rest of the people to go shopping." Bulma said it slowly still in semi shock. "Everyone who hasn't gone come with me." She stiffly walked out of the room.  
  
"Ok, well bye dude." Janga and the remaining male saiyans followed Bulma out of the room. The only ones who were left were Tori, Anoka, Vegeta and Aurora.  
  
"She's been good?" Tori asked sitting on the other side of Aurora's bed. Anoka sat in a chair at the foot of the bed.  
  
"Yeah, I want a doctor to come in here soon so I can see how long it is till she's released. I don't want her in here for weeks on end." Vegeta relaxed back in his seat. Beep, beep the Com. started beeping. "Grr, great don't try anything." He told them both as he walked out of the room. He opened the Com. and started the transmission. "Hello?" His mother's face came up.  
  
"How is she doing?"  
  
"Are you in my room?" Vegeta watched her background "You're in my room, what the hell where you doing in there?"  
  
"Yes, I'm in your precious room, I'm only in here because it's the only place no one will go. So how is she?"  
  
"That's all you better be doing. She's fine, we're at the hospital, but she's asleep right now though."  
  
"That's good. So how have you been doing?"  
  
"I'm fine; we're supposed to start school tomorrow so everyone is going out shopping."  
  
"Did you go shopping? I have never known you go shopping!" He glared at her.  
  
"No, Janga is going for me I don't want to leave Aurora."  
  
"Oh, I'm sure you don't ok I have to go, have a nice day my little bumble bee." Vegeta growled at her and turned off his Com. as soon as it went blank. He walked back inside of the room shoving the Com. in his pockets.  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
"My mom," Tori stared at him wide eyed.  
  
"She knows! Uh oh that cannot be good." She just looked at him.  
  
"She does but my dad doesn't she promised to keep it a secret she doesn't freak out like dad."  
  
"OOOH, ok as long as your dad doesn't freak out."  
  
"Yeah, he would definitely freak out."  
  
The rest of the day went by slowly with idle talk. Bulma and the other boys got back around 9 that night.  
  
"Visiting hours are over, please leave." The nurse from earlier came in.  
  
"Ok, we're leaving." Bulma said politely standing up.  
  
"Bye, I'll see you tomorrow." Vegeta told Aurora as he got up to leave.  
  
"Bye," She smiled at him and waved. Everyone left the hospital and went to Capsule Corp.  
  
Author Note: I FINISHED IT! THIS CHAPTER TOOK ME FOREVER! Yay! I am so happy. Well other than the fact that I had someone *coughVegetathebest3663cough* holding a gun to my head the entire time lol ok well I hope you enjoyed it!!  
  
veggie-chan  
  
p.s. just ignore that number down there, it's for my surfing stuff ^.^  
  
321 383-0165 


	8. Oh great, school

Decisions - Ch. 8 - School Starts  
  
Author Note: Here it is ~~ means change in time/place. '-' means thinking/exaggerations. "-" means talking.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except any characters not in the manga I own those.  
  
"Wake up now!" Bulma yelled banging on the door of Vegeta's room.  
  
"Onna! Go away!"  
  
"NO! You have to go to school!" She yelled to him.  
  
"Come on Vegeta, just get up and open the door." Janga tried to convince him.  
  
"NO! Stay away from that door." Vegeta got ready to stop Janga.  
  
"I got it!" Janga jumped up and grabbed the door flinging it open. Vegeta dived right into Bulma.  
  
"AAAAAH" Bulma screamed as Vegeta fell on top of her.  
  
"Hi," Vegeta rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"Grr, I'm not even going to bother yelling at you, just get ready we have school today.  
  
"What? I wanted to go see Aurora. Can we get checked out?"  
  
"School doesn't last all day so you'll have time to go see her after school, now go get ready." She pointed into his room. Vegeta, clad in only black silk boxers, got up and went into his room.  
  
~10 minutes later~  
  
"Happy? I'm dressed now." Vegeta came out in semi-baggy, black pants and a tight, black wife-beater. He had a silver chain running through every other belt loop and black Osiris shoes.  
  
"No, you can't wear that to school and you need to get ready for school."  
  
"Well too bad I will wear what I want."  
  
"Whatever and if they give you I.S.S. don't blame me."  
  
"I.S.S.?" He looked at her funny. "In school suspension." She explained.  
  
"Whatever." Vegeta murmured. Janga came down a few minutes later in pants identical to Vegeta's and a black volcom stone shirt.  
  
"Hey," He rubbed his eyes groggily.  
  
"Hey, took you long enough" Vegeta commented grabbing some of the eggs and bacon that were on the counter. "Where did you get that shirt?" Vegeta looked at him suspiciously.  
  
"Oh uh," He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "When I went shopping we got some clothes."  
  
"I thought I told you NOT to get roped into her evil 'shopping'" He said the last word with a hiss.  
  
"Oh come on, Vegeta it wasn't that bad."  
  
"Yes it is! Soon you'll leave me to go on 'shopping' trips with them! At first it's once a week and soon you go 'shopping' everyday!"  
  
"I'm not going to go everyday!"  
  
"That's what you think now! That is exactly what my sisters did! They roped the little me into 'shopping'" He despised that word. Janga just rolled his eyes.  
  
"What did you have to eat?"  
  
"Huh," Vegeta was in the middle of stuffing a piece of chocolate in his mouth.  
  
"NO! PUT THAT DOWN NOW!"  
  
"NO IT'S MINE!" Vegeta started to run around the house being chased by Janga.  
  
"Tori! Cut him off!" Janga chased Vegeta into Tori and grabbed the chocolate from Vegeta.  
  
"Give me the chocolate back now."  
  
"NO, step back, or, or I'LL EAT IT!" He threatened.  
  
"You wouldn't." Vegeta was taken back.  
  
"I would." Vegeta began to step forward and as fast as he could dove at Janga. Janga threw the chocolate in his mouth. Vegeta gasped wide eyed.  
  
"Do I want to ask what just happened?" Bulma looked at Tori.  
  
"Yeah you'll need to incase it happens in the future."  
  
"Ok, what just happened?"  
  
"Well, Vegeta's allergic to chocolate and when he has chocolate he gets really hyper. Not like sugar high kids but even more hyper, trust me it's freaky."  
  
"Ok, I will NEVER give him chocolate then." Bulma watched Vegeta sitting on the couch curled up in the fetal position mumbling something incoherent. "How long does it take to wear off?" She directed her attention back over to Janga.  
  
"From how much he's eaten it should wear off before we get to school."  
  
"Ok, good. Let's get ready then." Everyone got ready and Janga got Vegeta's stuff ready for him since he was currently incapable of doing it himself.  
  
~20 minutes later~  
  
"Ok, let's go." Bulma directed all of the teens out of the house and into an aircraft. Soon they arrived with an almost normal Vegeta. "Follow me." Bulma walked into the main office with stares from the other kids at the school. "Hi, these are the new students." She spoke with the front office secretary.  
  
"Oh ok. Mrs. Briefs you may go to your class and I will get these students their schedules."  
  
"Ok, thank you." She smiled and walked out of the front office.  
  
"Hey B-chan!" Chi Chi called. She was wearing stretchy pants with a light blue baby doll tee. She had white Etnies shoes to match the outfit.  
  
"Hey Chi." She waved to her. Bulma had dark blue baggy cargo pants with a white tank top and white Roxy shoes. "Do you know where 18 is?"  
  
"No, I just got here but she's probably in the usual spot."  
  
"Yeah true, ok let's go to our lockers and then we can go meet up with the others."  
  
"Ok," The friends headed off to the lockers. "We have Hemeler first don't we?" Chi Chi looked over to her.  
  
"Yeah," Bulma and Chi Chi got out their math books. "Ok let's go." They closed their lockers and headed to their usual spot. "Hey 18!" She waved to her friend.  
  
"Hey, took you guys long enough."  
  
"I know I had to help Mr. high and mighty." She explained.  
  
"Hey B." A boy with completely blonde hair that was spiked up to be 7 inches high came up to her.  
  
"Hey Michael." She gave him a little hug. "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing, but, we wanna know what these new students are like."  
  
"They're so, so. There are two girls coming in and four boys. The girl's names are Anoka and Tori. The boy's names are Janga, Vegeta, Kakkarot, and Krillin."  
  
"Oh, so which ones the prince?" Another boy dressed like a skater with brown hair came over.  
  
"Hey Malachi, Vegeta's the prince. He's real head-strong." She explained.  
  
"Oh, do you think they could be in our group?"  
  
"The way they dress yeah, they dress like you, except they seem to think they can wear all the stuff you guys get in trouble for." She nodded her head.  
  
"Krillin is cute!"18 added in smiling from ear to ear.  
  
"Kakkarot is cuter!" Chi Chi bickered with 18.  
  
"Whatever you can keep wishing."  
  
"I don't have to." She smiled. 18 rolled her eyes at Chi Chi. Ring, Ring  
  
"Ugh, let's just go to Mrs. Hemeler's class now." Bulma sighed and headed off to their first period class.  
  
"Hello class." The ditzy teacher smiled to everyone. She had short graying hair and rosy cheeks that had little dimples on both sides of her mouth. (A/N: think Santa Clause's wife) The room was scattered with kids everywhere. Most of the kids mingled within each other without any open seats in places but there was one group in the left hand corner of the classroom. The preps were in the front left corner next to the goody goods and then the nerds. Bulma's group was the one in the far left corner right behind the jocks. "We have some new students accompanying us for the rest of the school year and maybe longer. They are foreign to this planet so I want you to treat them with the respect." She waved her hand for them to come in. Faint bickering could be heard from outside the door. Finally Krillin walked in ahead of them with Ikea (A/N: I couldn't remember my own character's name so I had to look everywhere for it lol ^.^). Followed by Janga, Tori and Goku. Finally the no ouji came in behind the rest with a smug look on his face. "Now if you would all introduce yourselves." She smiled merrily at them.  
  
"My name is Krillin." He waved and smiled to 18 who was with Bulma and a group of friends in the far left corner of the room..  
  
"My name is Ikea." He said nervously.  
  
"Janga." He observed the room.  
  
"My name is Tori." She smiled to them all.  
  
"My name's Kakkarot! But you can call me Goku." He shouted making Vegeta smack his forehead.  
  
"And his name is Vegeta. Vegeta Ouji. He is the prince of the saiyans." The old teacher spoke before he could; leaving him looking at her like she was a freak. "Now if you would all like to take seats I may begin role call and class." She gestured her hand to free seats in the classroom.  
  
"Hey, there's a bunch of seats over there." Janga whispered to Vegeta and pointed to the corner of the room across from Bulma's group of friends.  
  
"Ok, let's go." Vegeta walked over there leading the group to the seats in the corner. They finally reached the seats attentive to the whispering about them floating around the room. Vegeta watched the bruised and bandaged Yamcha in a seat in front of Bulma. Vegeta sat on the outside and Janga sat next to him followed by Tori then Anoka. Krillin sat in front of Vegeta followed by Goku and Ikea. "There's the asshole." Vegeta tilted his head over to Yamcha.  
  
"You totally screwed him up." Janga smiled deviously over to Vegeta.  
  
"You're plotting something aren't you?" He smiled back.  
  
"Nah, I just thought it was pretty funny." He let out a short laugh. "Me, plot something? Never." They turned their attention back to the teacher who was doing roll call still.  
  
"Brendan?"  
  
"Here!" A short brown haired boy from Bulma's group raised his hand and shouted loudly.  
  
"Rob," The teacher called out.  
  
"Here!" another boy from Bulma's group raised his hand nonchalantly. He had black hair that didn't look combed or even washed for that matter.  
  
"Jeremy," The teacher with her short, graying hair continued to read down her list.  
  
"HERE!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. He had hair like Rob's but it was brown. The teacher continued to call out roll until she finished. Vegeta was leaning back in his chair perfectly relaxed.  
  
"This class feels like it's never going to end." Janga leaned over to Vegeta. Vegeta snickered.  
  
"Look at Tori; she's going to get a headache from staring too hard at the board." Vegeta watched Tori.  
  
"Oh come on, she just wants an education."  
  
"But she's plenty smart." Vegeta watched him from the corner of his eye.  
  
"Yeah, but she doesn't seem to think so." He sat back in his seat relaxing. Soon enough the class flew by quick and the bell finally rang. "Who do you have now?" Janga began to walk out of the classroom with the others.  
  
"I got," Vegeta searched his schedule. "Bexter."  
  
"Cool, Who do you have Tori?"  
  
"Um, noo, I got Dandlax."  
  
"I have Dandlax too." Goku added in smiling.  
  
"Cool, anyone else got Dandlax."  
  
"I do," Ikea held up his schedule.  
  
"Ok, let's go then." Janga gave Tori a quick kiss on the cheek before the trio headed off to Mr. Dandlax's class.  
  
"Ok so who does everyone else have?" Janga looked at Krillin and Anoka.  
  
"I have Bexter with you guys." He shrugged.  
  
"Same here." Anoka switched her weight to her left leg.  
  
"Ok, let's go." They headed down the opposite side of the hall to their class. The hallways were crowded with people going in all directions; they were pushing through the crowd to get to class.  
  
"Hey! Who do you think you are?!?!?" A boy who looked like a jock with a pudding bowl hair cut and blond hair looked at him like he was crazy or just plain stupid. Vegeta sighed turning around to the guy who had pushed his shoulder.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Who do you think you are, thinking you can just push your way through this school? I'm going to have to teach you a lesson and let you learn your place." He shoved Vegeta into the now forming crowd. Vegeta brought his fist back ready to punch the guy. His fist went toward the boys gut but was blocked by his arm although the boy still went flying into the lockers. Vegeta raised his fist to punch the boy again.  
  
"Vegeta stop!" Bulma came up behind him and grabbed his fist. "Stop it now!" She struggled to pull him back, reluctantly he obeyed. She dragged him over to a side hallway. "You are going to get in so much trouble by the time this school year is over." She turned around and glared at him.  
  
"It was his fault he started it!" Vegeta tried to explain.  
  
"It doesn't matter! You hit him back and you probably broke his arm." By now Bulma's group of friends had gathered around them. Janga, Krillin, and Anoka had come up behind Vegeta.  
  
"That was a pretty good fight back there." Michael congratulated Vegeta.  
  
"Hmph." Vegeta shrugged.  
  
"You crushed his arm!" Malachi ran back toward the group. "It's all crushed in; he's going to the hospital right now!"  
  
"Stop encouraging him! I'm supposed to make sure he doesn't get in trouble."  
  
"Whatever, but one thing," Vegeta leaned in close to Bulma's ear making her heart speed up and whispered seductively. "I don't need a babysitter." He turned and walked off to his next class. They could hear Bulma's group talking about them as they left. "Ok, where's the teacher's classroom?" Vegeta looked over to Anoka.  
  
"Right over there, sire."  
  
"Don't call me that, call me Vegeta." He crossed his arms.  
  
"Uh, yes, Vegeta." Anoka tried out his name.  
  
"Ok, let's go!" Janga ushered them toward the door. He pushed Vegeta in first who looked around the room for a group of empty seats.  
  
"Oh hello, you must be the new students!" The teacher greeted them.  
  
"Yeah," Janga replied.  
  
"Oh and you must be the prince," Mr. Bexter moved past Vegeta to Janga.  
  
"Well, actually." Janga started.  
  
"No, please don't speak, let me talk, it is a pleasure to have you hear and you look much different from the picture I was sent but that's ok." He began to mumble incoherently.  
  
"He's the prince!" Janga shouted to get the teacher out of his dazed expression and mumbling; he pointed to Vegeta who just watched the teacher. Mr. Bexter's expression lit up and then dropped as he looked over Vegeta.  
  
"Oh, I see." His voice seemed glum; Janga looked around confused. "You may take any empty seat you choose." He held his hand out to the seats in the classroom. The group walked over to a group of empty seats.  
  
"You know what?" Vegeta whispered to Janga. "I have the odd feeling this teacher is gay," Vegeta momentarily paused. "And that he likes you." He finished his sentence and took a seat in the middle back of the room.  
  
"Oh, no! No way in hell! I'm taken!" Janga put his hands infront of him in defence, "That is just sick!" He sat down next to Vegeta.  
  
"I think Vegeta's right," Krillin added, "Did you see the way his expression dropped when Janga wasn't the prince? He was practically drooling over Janga!" Krillin tried his hardest not to laugh as he sat down in the seat in front of Janga. Anoka giggled as she sat in front of Vegeta.  
  
"Just wait till Tori finds out, there's going to be competition." She smiled brightly. Vegeta looked over to the entrance of the room as Bulma and some of her friends came into the room and took there seats just as the bell rang.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Ch. 8~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author Note: Ok is it just me or does the End Ch. Thing seem stupid, I need a way to symbolize that the story ends but I don't know what to put. Ok well if you have any suggestions just put it in the review or something. Ok well if you have some couples that you would like to hook up with Bulma's friends; I can hook them up with other people like Anoka and Malachi. If there's anything that you want to happen just tell me and I can arrange it. Ok well please review now! Oh and thanks to all the people who have reviewed before!  
  
veggie-chan 


	9. A Little Lesson

Decisions - Ch. 9 - A Little Lesson  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it, but I own whoever I add so TAKE THAT! Hehe!  
  
Author Note: I am so talented ^.^ I'm happy I can post/update my stories now ^.^ I almost had a cow when I couldn't, it was really stupid. Ok well here it is. Did a couple of special things so hope its all good.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mr. Bexter's Class~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Stupid mo-fo, but hey as long as he doesn't bother me." Vegeta grumbled crossing his arms glaring daggers at Mr. Baxter.  
  
"Oh come on Vegeta lighten up!" Krillin nudged Vegeta's arm.  
  
"Hello, class!!" MR. Bexter beamed his 'friendly' smile at them. Vegeta looked over to his right past Janga at Bulma, Malachi, Michael and Jeremy. "Excuse me Mr. Ouji, is something interesting you?" Vegeta's head snapped back around.  
  
"Nope, am I interesting you? You keep looking over here? Oh wait I know what it is, it's Janga isn't it?"  
  
"Oh no," Bulma groaned putting her head in her hands.  
  
"You little punk, I could suspend you for that,"  
  
"Go ahead, you won't be hurting me" Vegeta shrugged.  
  
"Ok then, I think I will."  
  
"Mr. Bexter," Bulma began to reason with him.  
  
"What is it Miss Briefs?" He pierced her skin with his eyes.  
  
"Please don't suspend him,"  
  
"And why shouldn't I?"  
  
"Please, it's hard for him to come to a whole new planet where he doesn't know anyone, please give him another chance," She tried to reason with him.  
  
"Fine, but he better not act up again."  
  
"Ok, yes sir, may I please talk to him outside for a moment?"  
  
"Yes, but make it quick." Bulma motioned for Vegeta to follow but he didn't come so she walked over to his desk and started to pull on his arm, reluctantly Vegeta followed. Bulma stepped outside the room closed the door behind Vegeta and pushed him into the lockers.  
  
"ARE YOU TRYING TO GET IN TROUBLE?!?!?!" She yelled at him.  
  
"Don't push me!" He crossed his arms.  
  
"Well, are you? What would come out of getting suspended? Huh? Tell me!"  
  
"I would get to see Aurora, that's what would come out of it! I could be with her instead of sitting in this stupid classroom!"  
  
"So, you'll get to see her after school, it's not like she's going anywhere. If you promise not to get in any more trouble up until fourth period I'll take you to the hospital during lunch."  
  
"Pinky promise?" Vegeta put his right pinky.  
  
"You want me to pinky promise."  
  
"No, I'm doing this for my health."  
  
"Well, sorry I just didn't think that you of all people would do this."  
  
"I was practically raised by my older sisters."  
  
"Yeah, ok," She put out her right pinky and they shook pinkies. "Ok, so you have to be good, let's go back."  
  
"You know, I think he's gay." He added as he walked into the door leaving Bulma behind, totally clueless. Slowly regaining her train of thought she walked back into the classroom.  
  
"Ok then now that our little interruption is over," Mr. Bexter looked over to Vegeta then to Bulma. "Let's get on with the lesson, today we will be learning, how to find the in-center of a triangle." (A/N: don't ask what that is I don't even know something my brother told me, so yeah just play along) "First you have to-"He began.  
  
"This has got to be the MOST boring class EVER!" Vegeta complained rather loudly earning a glare from Mr. Bexter and a look from Bulma. Vegeta looked over to Bulma and shrugged; Bulma rolled her eyes in response.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile in Mr. Dandlax's Class~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tori, Goku, and Ikea walked into Professor Dandlax's class right before the bell ring. "Aah, and are these the new students I've been hearing about?" A short man with black, long and tangly hair, partially covered by a turban, wearing a long dirty robe that almost reached his feet which were covered by moccasins, his neck was covered in necklaces covered with bottles of white sand-ish materials mini voodoo dolls and a rather tan skin color said with a thick Indonesian accent as he blew really nasty breath at them.  
  
"Yeah, we're the new students," Tori rubbed her nose to get the smell away from it; not being as polite as Tori, Goku fell to the floor in a twitching fit trying to recover his smelling senses. Ikea took a small step away from Goku as to not get hit by his twitching limbs.  
  
"If you would like to take your seats you may, there are three empty ones right up there." He pointed to seats in the far left corner of the room. Ikea walked began to walk to the seats followed by Goku and Tori.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A little later somewhere else~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We need to see prince Vegeta." A short girl wearing saiyan armor with dark brown hair to her shoulder commanded.  
  
"Oh well I'm sorry but he isn't here right now," Mrs. Briefs stood in her doorway as bubbly as ever.  
  
"Look, it's very important that we see prince Vegeta immediately." A tall girl also wearing saiyan armor with blonde hair to her mid back stepped forward to explain a little better.  
  
"Oh, well he's at school but if you want we can get you two some different clothes and I can sign you in at the High School and you can meet him there," Mrs. Briefs suggested.  
  
"That's a great idea-"The blonde haired girl began  
  
"Yes it is a great idea and while we're at it we can pick up some hot guys and get drunk!" The short girl added unenthusiastically.  
  
"Oh I don't think we have time for that," Mrs. Briefs answered semi- seriously. "Come on let's go," She grabbed the two girls by the hand and the three headed off to the mall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At School~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I hate that class!" Vegeta complained to Janga.  
  
"Oh come on! It's not that bad!" Janga tried to reason with him.  
  
"Yeah well the teacher wasn't giving you dirty looks every 10 seconds or watching every centimeter you moved!"  
  
"Ok, sorry I guess I wasn't really paying attention." Janga shrugged and walked on. "So, what class do you have next?" The group started to dig into their pockets to get out their schedules.  
  
"Well, if it isn't mister, look at me I'm big and bad. Hmph, I doubt you're strong enough to break a girl's arm." A tall dark haired boy scoffed at Vegeta. Vegeta stopped his search for his schedule and looked up at him defiantly.  
  
"Wanna find out?" Vegeta shrugged his shoulders basically asking the boy to challenge him.  
  
"Ok, let's go," The brown haired kid began to crack his knuckles menacingly while Vegeta stood there.  
  
"Well, I hope everything is going fine here," A tall red haired lady came between the two.  
  
"Yeah, everything's fine Mrs. Bronstack."  
  
"Good, now Alex you better run along before you're late for class," She instructed the tall boy.  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Bronstack." He went off past Vegeta brushing his shoulder on the way past him.  
  
"Watch out for him Vegeta," Was all Mrs. Bronstack said as she walked off.  
  
"That was a close one," Krillin muttered taking a step next to Vegeta.  
  
"Yeah, remember what Bulma said and don't get in trouble," Janga added watching Alex stalk off down the hallway.  
  
"I have Goodwin," Anoka looked over toward them, "For my next class."  
  
"Hmm," Vegeta reached inside his pocket and pulled out his schedule, "I have, "He searched the list, "Adkins,"  
  
"I got NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Janga screamed out of nowhere,"  
  
"What?" Krillin looked at him funny.  
  
"I have a totally different teacher than both of you and with my luck no one I know will be in my class!" Janga whined. The other three sweat dropped.  
  
"That was the big dilemma?" Tori walked over and put her arm around Janga's waist,  
  
"Yes! That was the big dilemma!" He looked at her like she was crazy. "Who do you have?" He tried to peak over at her paper but she took a step away.  
  
"I have," She paused for exaggeration, "Maddal" She smiled,  
  
"YES! I'M NOT ALONE!" Janga did his own little victory dance.  
  
"Hey," Goku and Ikea came up to the little group forming in the middle of the hallway conveniently blocking traffic. "Are we going over schedules?" Goku asked looking at everyone.  
  
"Yeah," Tori answered.  
  
"Cool, I have Adkins," Goku started,  
  
"I have Goodwin" Ikea added in.  
  
"I have," Krillin searched his paper, "Goodwin," He shrugged and put the paper back in his pocket.  
  
"Ok, well we'll see you guys later!" Tori called out as her and Janga began to walk down to their lockers before heading off to class.  
  
"Ok we'll meet up at our lockers after this class so we don't have to spend so much time in the middle of the hallway,"  
  
"Ok, bye," Ikea called as he left with Krillin and Anoka.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In The Car~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh wait I have to turn around." Bulma's mom yanked the steering wheel to the left barely missing the swerving cars.  
  
"Why are we turning around?" The blonde haired girl asked.  
  
"Oh I have to pick someone up." Mrs. Briefs smiled happily as her hair swayed with the wind and she avoided the cars.  
  
"Why did you have to suggest we get in this contraption with her?! She's a lunatic!" The brown haired girl whispered to her friend.  
  
"Oh come on! Lighten up! At least this way we'll get to talk with prince Vegeta sooner!" She shrugged her shoulders as she whispered back.  
  
"Yeah, I guess," The shorter girl looked out the window to her right." Oh my kami watch out!" She screamed frantically.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~10 Unsafe Minutes Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ok, you two stay here I'll be right back." Mrs. Briefs hopped out of the car and skipped merrily into the house.  
  
"THAT LADY IS A PSYCHO!" The shorter girl stood up on the seat of the red convertible.  
  
"Oh come on! She isn't that bad! At least she's helping us!" The blonde tried to make the situation seem a little better. After 6 minutes of idle bickering Mrs. Briefs skipped back into the car.  
  
"Ok, he's coming in a minute." She began to rev up the engine. Exactly a minute later a tall boy with long spiky hair cascading down his back with a scar on his face, he was dressed in black baggy pants and a black wife beater. He walked to the car and jumped over the door into the front passenger seat. "Ok, let's go!" Mrs. Briefs slammed her foot on the pedal and they sped off.  
  
"Tell me why I'm coming again!" Raditz yelled over the car engine.  
  
"Well, because everyone has something that they're doing and I figured you could go to school with most of the others." She smiled brightly very proud of her idea.  
  
"What!" Raditz looked over to her wide-eyed.  
  
"It's ok, you don't have to thank me," She redirected her attention to the road.  
  
"I guess," Raditz sighed resting his elbow on the arm rest.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~School~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ok students. I would like to introduce our new students." A young lady about in her mid to late 20's announced to her class. The teacher had long brown hair to her waist, it was French braided into two braids, and she was semi-tall and was wearing a blue dress that went a little past her knees. "If you would like to introduce yourselves you may."  
  
"My name is Goku!" He smiled goofily as he waved to the class.  
  
"My name is Vegeta." He observed the classroom and its contents.  
  
"As you may have already known or figured out I am Miss Adkins and I teach music and instrumentals." She waved to the instruments in front of the classroom. "Your father has said that you have some experience playing the guitar, Vegeta." She watched him for a response.  
  
"Yeah," He grunted wanting the conversation to last as short as possible.  
  
"Would you like to play it for us?"  
  
"No, I don't play without my guitar."  
  
"Ok then, Goku do you have any musical experiences?" She looked hopefully at him.  
  
"I can sing happy birthday." He rubbed the back of his head earning a laugh from the class.  
  
"Ok I see, you may both take seats now, you can sit wherever you like." Vegeta and Goku took two empty seats in the middle left of the classroom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Some Else At School~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I will not tolerate any nonsense!" A lady with dark black hair put up into a bun on top of her head. "You two will not be treated special just because you are not of this world, if you get treated special at all it will be because of your athletic ability. "Now class as a warm up jog two laps around the gym." The teacher went and sat down on the first row of bleachers.  
  
"I thought physical education meant training!" Janga complained as he and Tori finished their second lap in record time.  
  
"I said tow laps! Not one you slackers!" Mrs. Maddal screamed at them.  
  
"But we did our two laps!" Tori explained.  
  
"Nobody can do them that fast!" She marched over to them.  
  
"But we did!" Tori continued.  
  
"Nobody on Earth can run two laps around the gym that fast!"  
  
"Exactly my point! Nobody on Earth! But we're not from Earth!" Tori crossed her arms and had a smug look on her face. Mrs. Maddal opened he mouth to make a point but quickly closed it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Miss Adkins Class~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"And a one, two, one, two, three. Go!" The students all began to play their instruments. She had given Goku and Vegeta maracas to play. Goku was shaking his maraca as fast and hard as he could while dancing around the room. Vegeta sat there shaking it every now and then; never more than twice at a time. Vegeta hummed to himself as he watched the ceiling.  
  
"Watcha humming?" Bulma came up behind him playing a guitar.  
  
"None of you business." He cocked one eyebrow to the side.  
  
"I'm surprised you haven't gotten in trouble yet."  
  
"I'm not stupid, I know when and when not to mess with a teacher."  
  
"Apparently." Bulma slowed down her music as she neared the end of the song.  
  
"So, when is lunch?" He stopped playing his maraca altogether.  
  
"It's during the next class, what teacher do you have?" She ended the song before the rest of the class.  
  
"Lemme check." Vegeta pulled out his schedule, "I have Feaster." He folded it up and placed it in his back pocket.  
  
"Shit, ok we have different lunches, you only in my lunch for about 10 minutes; we'll have to play hookie." She sat in the seat next to Vegeta.  
  
"Hookie?"  
  
"Yup, hookie."  
  
"What's hookie?"  
  
"Oh, you don't know what it is do you? Ok well it's when you skip class."  
  
"You mean to tell me that miss pure and innocent skips class?!?" He pretended to be surprised.  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact I do! Does Mr. I am so perfect and have an ego the size of Alaska skip class?" She was being sarcastic. Vegeta cracked his knuckles.  
  
"It's my specialty," he grinned and lay back in his chair.  
  
"Oh get over yourself." Bulma pushed the unsuspecting Vegeta causing him to fall out of his chair.  
  
"Are you ok Mr. Ouji?" Miss Adkins stopped her rather long and drawn out ending.  
  
"Uh, yeah I'm fine I just got a little carried away with the ending." He made up a quick excuse.  
  
"All of you could learn a lesson from Mr. Ouji, especially you Miss Briefs! The way you walk around with you slutty clothes!"  
  
"Here we go," Bulma muttered putting her head in her hands.  
  
"You're always, masquerading around in your skin tight pants! And low cutting shirts with your cleavage hanging out!" Vegeta began to laugh but he held his mouth so he wouldn't. "IS SOMETHING FUNNY MR. OUJI?!?" She glared at him.  
  
"No, nothing I just have this cough." He hit his chest and faked a cough.  
  
"Oh ok," She looked at him skeptically. "Ok let's finish-"The bell rang as soon as she began her sentence. The class rushed out of the room leaving their instruments everywhere.  
  
"Ok, come on." Bulma grabbed Vegeta's arm.  
  
"Where are we going?" He chased after Bulma in fear of getting his arm ripped off.  
  
"We have to hide so we can get out of here."  
  
"Ok," Bulma opened a door, threw him inside and came in after him. "Where are we?" Vegeta looked around into the dark.  
  
"Shh!" Bulma whispered "We're in a classroom that the teachers don't really use anymore. We'll wait here till the bell rings and then we'll leave the building. "She pulled him behind a table and watched as the door opened.  
  
"Oh Yamcha, I can't believe we're doing this! Teachers are so blind" A girl giggled as she came in the room.  
  
"Anything for you Britney." Yamcha kissed her chin. Bulma sat against the marble science table and brought her knees to her chest; she started to sniffle but muffled it when she put her head in her knees.  
  
"What's going on?" He asked her as the bell rang.  
  
"Nothing but we should get going now." She got up wiping her eyes and crawled around the tables as so not to be seen. They finally reached the door undetected. Vegeta opened the door quietly and let Bulma slip out and then got out and closed the door. "Follow me" Bulma's voice cracked up as she talked. Vegeta grabbed Bulma's arm and pushed her up against the lockers.  
  
"What's going on back there?" Vegeta asked her firmly.  
  
"N-nothing," Bulma avoided Vegeta's gaze.  
  
"I'm not gonna take that as an answer, what happened?" He held her chin with one hand and forced her to look into his eyes.  
  
"That was my boyfriend back there." Vegeta let go of her and backed up.  
  
"Stay here, I'll be right back." Vegeta walked back toward the classroom. He approached the classroom and opened the door, not even bothering to be quiet Yamcha stopped when he looked up and saw Vegeta got wide-eyed.  
  
"Wh-what do you want?" He stuttered.  
  
"I want to teach you to enjoy, cherish, and respect the things you have,- while you still have them." Vegeta lifted him off the ground by the cast on his arm and punched him in the face sending him into the wall. He left to rejoin Bulma without saying a word. "Ok let's go." Vegeta picked Bulma off the ground where she was crying silently. He carried her in his arms, to the outside of the high school and flew the rest of the way to the hospital. Halfway there Bulma fell asleep after mumbling  
  
"Thank you Vegeta."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author Note: Hey again! Ok well I hope everything turned out alright! Don't worry Kayla I'll do what you say, I hope 2 certain people turned out the way they were supposed to. Ok that's about it. I'll try to update soon I've already started on the next chapter. Ja ne  
  
Jordan 


	10. FREEDOM!

Decisions - Ch. 10 - FREEDOM!  
  
Author Note: I dunno what I'll do this chapter, or do I? Ok I don't think I do but hold on I need some Lucky Charms we got the new kind with the magic key ^.^ Ok I'm back hehe who says you need milk to unlock the secret key? I DON'T! ok well now you can read the story.. Oh and --------- means meanwhile like together but in different places.  
  
Disclaimer: I own some of the characters added slaves aren't allowed where I live so I can't own all of them.  
  
Instead of causing a scene Vegeta flew through Morgan's window. There were two beds in the room so Vegeta laid Bulma in the empty bed.  
  
"What happened to her?" Morgan asked.  
  
"Bad day at school."  
  
"Like I'm gonna believe that! What did you do to her?!"  
  
"I didn't do anything!"  
  
"HEY! AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE AT SCHOOL?!?" Morgan sat up in bed and crossed her arms.  
  
"Its lunch time," he sat in a chair between the two beds. Morgan stood up and put a stern look on her face.  
  
"Young man that is no reason to be out of school; you are being a disgrace to the saiyan name!" She made an impression of their father.  
  
"Oh, thank you for the wise advice oh great one!" Vegeta bowed his head mockingly. "Do they serve lunch here? I'm starving!" He changed the topic.  
  
"No," She answered bluntly. "They starve us, especially the patients that are overweight."  
  
"WHAT!" Vegeta yelled at the top of his lungs, jumping out of his chair, making it fall over. Morgan giggled at Vegeta's face; Bulma stirred a little.  
  
"What's wrong!?" A nurse came in as fast as she could.  
  
"You people don't serve lunch?"  
  
"Yes, we do, it's down this hall to the right." The nurse looked at him bewildered.  
  
"Oh," was Vegeta's response. He marched out of the awkward situation, down to the cafeteria. He came back 7 minutes later with a tray of food in his hand.  
  
"What's that for? They bring me my own food." Morgan cocked an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Well, maybe it's not for you, it's for Bulma when she wakes up." He stuck his tongue out at her as he set Bulma's tray down by her bed. "Have the doctors said anything about when you can leave?"  
  
"Nope, I've asked them but they say that they can only tell my parents or guardians that kind of stuff." She shrugged.  
  
"Ok, click that emergency button that makes the people come up here."  
  
"Ok," Morgan pushed the little red button next to her bed. "They should be here any second now."  
  
"Good," Vegeta sat in his seat.  
  
"WHAT SEEMS TO BE THE PROBLEM!?!?" A nurse came in with supplies ready to have an operation.  
  
"I need to know when she can leave." Vegeta looked over to her.  
  
"THAT'S ALL!?!?!?" She sweatdropped.  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"YOU HIT THAT BUTTON JUST TO FIND OUT WHEN SHE CAN LEAVE! WELL LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING MISTER! YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN JUST DO WHATEVER YOU WANT AND WHENEVER! THAT IS AN EMERGENCY BUTTON! NOT A, HEY LET'S FIND OUT SOME STUPID INFORMATION! WELL YOU WANT TO KNOW WHEN SHE CAN LEAVE. WELL SHE CAN LEAVE NOW! I'M TIRED OF YOU ARROGANT KIDS! SHE CAN LEAVE NOW! PACK UP YOUR STUFF AND LEAVE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! DON'T EVEN BOTHER SIGNING OUT I'LL DO IT FOR YOU!" She stomped out of the room with her tray; slamming the door on the way out.  
  
"Ok! Let's go!" Vegeta jumped out of his seat.  
  
"Ok! Just let me change." Morgan jumped off the bed, ripping the IV's out of her arms. She grabbed her clothes and ran into the bathroom.  
  
"Hey, wake up!" Vegeta went over to Bulma's bed and shook her lightly.  
  
"Huh? What is it?" Bulma rubbed her eyes as she sat up.  
  
"Morgan can leave the hospital now."  
  
"What, really? The doctors said?" Vegeta grinned at her response.  
  
"Not exactly, come on, we probably have to be getting back to school soon."  
  
"What time is it?" She looked down at her watch. "Oh my kami! We really have to get to school and we have to do something with Morgan; where is she?" Bulma looked around frantically.  
  
"She's in the bathroom, why don't you eat your lunch while we're waiting." Vegeta pointed over to the food next to her bed. Bulma grabbed it and set to eating it s fast as she could. In a couple of minutes Morgan emerged from the bathroom in white capris with a light pink tank top and an unbuttoned white blouse over it.  
  
"Ok let's go!" Bulma hopped off the bed, "Oh no! We have to sign out!"  
  
"Don't worry, everything is taken care of! Now let's go!" Vegeta picked Bulma up and flew out the window, followed by Morgan.  
  
"So, where I am going?" Morgan asked.  
  
"Your coming with me, I'm not letting you out of my sight." Vegeta watched for where the school was.  
  
"She is?" Bulma looked at him skeptically.  
  
"Yeah, last time she wasn't near me she almost died. Let's put it this way, it's not going to happen again." Vegeta put it bluntly.  
  
"If you think you can make it through the school day, go ahead."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Elsewhere~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ok, now that we've gotten you girls clothes lets take you to Vegeta" Mrs. Briefs hopped back in her car. "He's such a charming young man, it's a shame you haven't met him before now." She sped off in the direction of the school.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Continuous Elsewhere~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ok, let's go!" Bulma signaled for them to sneak into the school. "We've made it! Now when the bell rings we just go to our classes. Just tell the teachers that she's being your shadow."  
  
"Does that mean I have to do everything he does? If it does I don't think I want to." Morgan added.  
  
"No, it just means that you get to follow Vegeta around." Bulma answered his questions.  
  
*Ring, Ring*  
  
"Ok, let's go." Vegeta picked Morgan up and left the area of the hallway he was in and went to his locker. "Do not run off or I will have to kill you." Vegeta advised Morgan while getting his books out for the next class.  
  
"Where were you? I couldn't find you anywhere!" Janga came up behind him with the rest of the group. Vegeta explained to them what had happened.  
  
"Ok, sweet, that means no more visits to the hospital!" Krillin heaved a sigh of relief.  
  
"Yeah, and no more cranky nurses!" Janga brought his arm to the air in victory.  
  
"Good because those needles were scaring me." Goku shivered at the thought of needles.  
  
"Ok, have any of you gone to your lockers? Vegeta asked them.  
  
"Yeah we already have." Tori nodded.  
  
"Ok let's get going to our classes than."  
  
"Yeah everyone with Clarke, come with me." Tori began to walk away. Practically everyone with the exception of Ikea, Krillin, Anoka and Goku, went with her.  
  
"Who do you guys have?" Anoka asked.  
  
"Twittle." Ikea, Krillin and Goku all responded at once.  
  
"Ok then it's settled let's go then Anoka shrugged and they went off toward their class.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mr. Clarke's Class~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I wanna go to bed." Vegeta collapsed against the chalkboard in front of Mr. Clarke's Class.  
  
"These are our new students please don't harass them, or at least not as much as the other students. "You can take those seats in the back if you like." They all went to their seats where Vegeta slumped into it. He laid his head on his arm sideways and saw Bulma with her group of friends.  
  
"Somebody, shoot me, I wanna go to sleep." Vegeta moaned.  
  
"But if you sleep, how will you watch me?" Morgan leaned in front of his face.  
  
"Tori, most best, most responsible friend ever!" Vegeta picked Morgan up and passed her to Tori.  
  
"Keep dreaming." She passed her back.  
  
"I would but I can't sleep." Vegeta complained. Tori rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"Excuse me, but one question who is the little girl back there?" Mr. Clarke asked; Vegeta sat up.  
  
"She's my little sister, she's kind of sick, so I had to bring her with me, she's my shadow."  
  
"Oh, ok, thank-you, just wondering."  
  
"Mr. Clarke continued to teach his class. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Front Office~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I need to register this young man and these two ladies need to meet with a student." Mrs. Briefs explained to the office.  
  
"Ok, you can register the young man but you cannot just talk with a student, but you may check the student out."  
  
"Ok, well I suppose I could check him out, I guess I'll introduce you to Bulma, you would probably get along so well." Mrs. Briefs began to fill out the check out form. She finished quickly and handed the paper back to the office lady. She paged Mr. Clarke's class.  
  
"Mr. Clarke, I need Bulma Briefs and Vegeta Ouji to be checked out.  
  
"yes ma'am." He pushed the intercom button. "Go ahead just leave." Mr. Clarke waved them off. Vegeta told Morgan to stay with Tori. He picked up his crap and laeft. He met Bulma outside.  
  
"Is it just me or does it seem like coincidence that both of us have been checked out?" Vegeta began to walk down the hallway.  
  
"My mom probably needs to talk to us about something or it might be my dad, he probably needs help on the gravity chamber.  
  
"Yeah, your dad requested one for you."  
  
"Oh, he really expects me to train?" Vegeta sighed, "I really don't see that happening." They finally reached the front office.  
  
"The office lady directed them outside. Vegeta took one step outside and the two girls were down on their knees bowing.  
  
"Get up." Vegeta spoke before they could say a word. "I hate bowing."  
  
"Except when he's on an ego trip." Bulma added in with a cough. She earned a glare from Vegeta; she smiled innocently in response.  
  
"Who are you anyway?" Vegeta turned his attention back to the girls.  
  
"We were sent by your father we have more of your cargo." The taller one responded.  
  
"Seriously?" Vegeta sounded surprised. "Does this mean you have my guitar?"  
  
"If it's the one in the big glass case, than yes." The shorter one crossed her arms and leaned on her right foot.  
  
"Yes! Where is it?" Vegeta was really excited by now.  
  
"Wait!" Bulma interrupted. "It would be nice to know your names."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, my name is Jess and her name is Sam." The tall blonde responded.  
  
"Ok then, problem solved, let's go!"  
  
"Ok, I'll just check all of you back in later." Mrs. Briefs led the way over to her car.  
  
"Where's the ship at" Bulma asked her mom.  
  
"It's at Capsule Corp. Is your car here?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll just follow you in my car or we can just meet there." Bulma headed off to her car, Vegeta was about to follow when Sam approached him.  
  
"Can I ride with you? That lady scares me!" She pleaded with him.  
  
"Yeah sure if you want." Vegeta shrugged as he followed Bulma. Sam stuck her tongue out at Jess as she followed Vegeta. Jess watched Sam with her mouth wide open/  
  
come on honey, you two can sit in the back and talk I don't think any of you want to talk to an adult like me. She opened the door and Jess got in followed by Raditz. Without notice Mrs. Briefs slammed on the gas pedal zooming off.  
  
"Aah!" Jess clutched Raditz's arm not realizing what she had done. "Oh- sorry" Jess sat up blushing.  
  
"Is it just me or does she scare you too?" Raditz whispered to Jess.  
  
"Woah, I though I was the only one." She smiled as her blush lightened.  
  
"Do you want to get out of this and fly instead?" Raditz got ready to jump out.  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Ok, hey we're gonna fly instead!" Raditz didn't even wait for a reply from Mrs. Briefs before he jumped out. "Follow me!" Raditz flew off to the right.  
  
"Where are we going?" She followed his path.  
  
"You'll see!" Raditz continued to fly. A couple of minutes later Raditz slowed down. "Come on! We're almost there!" He slowly flew a little closer.  
  
"Whoa! What is it?" Jess smiled brightly as she watched lights flash on the merry-go-round.  
  
"I think it's called a carnival I saw it on a flyer. Maybe we can come back later but for now we better get back. They might be there now." Raditz motioned for Jess to follow and flew off. They got there first and were greeted at the door by Dr. Briefs, who let them in.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3 Minutes Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yes! We're finally here! I will never get back in a car again!" Vegeta jumped out of the silver convertible triumphantly as Bulma pulled up in the driveway.  
  
"Oh come on! It isn't that bad!" Bulma argued with him.  
  
"Yes it is! To you it isn't but if you could fly you would feel the same way"  
  
"Just go inside! Mom said that they flew rather than going by car so they should already be here." Bulma opened the front door to hear screaming from inside the house.  
  
"Aaah! Aaah No! No! Stop it!" Bulma saw her dad sitting on the couch.  
  
"What's going on?" Sam looked at him puzzled.  
  
"They've been doing that for some time now." He shrugged and sipped his coffee. Sam ran in the direction of the screaming followed by Bulma and Vegeta. Sam got to the door and pushed it open as fast as she could. Bulma and Vegeta got there just as she opened the door.  
  
"DON'T DO THAT!" Sam screamed at Jess who was leaning on Raditz sitting on the floor playing a fighting game on the PS2.  
  
"What?" Jess turned around leaning her back against Raditz. "Why?" She looked at Sam skeptically.  
  
"BECAUSE IT SOIUNDS LIKE YOU'RE GETTING RAPED!" She shouted.  
  
"Yeah, you're the second person that said that. I think we gave that old man a heart attack." She giggled. Radtiz lay down and made Jess's head fall on his stomach. "Hey! You could've warned me!" She flicked him in the side.  
  
"Oh forget you!" Sam walked away.  
  
"Oh, was Samantha worried about me?" She crawled to the door and stuck her head out.  
  
"A complete stranger could be worried! You were screaming bloody murder!" Sam rolled her eyes and walked outdoors.  
  
"You big baby!" Jess called after her laughing.  
  
"Ok, so where's m guitar?" Vegeta kneeled down beside Jess.  
  
"Oh ok follow me." She got up and walked to the ship followed by Raditz, Vegeta and a curious Bulma.  
  
"So, what else did you bring?" Bulma asked Vegeta.  
  
"It's not all mine, I put some of Tori and Janga's stuff with mine." Vegeta shrugged.  
  
"Here it is." Jess stopped in front of the open cargo vessel. Vegeta ran into the ship. Jess, Raditz and Bulma followed. After a minute of wandering through the ship the heard strong guitar sounds coming form the back of the vessel. They saw Vegeta playing his guitar and humming.  
  
"Oh kami, you do realize that he won't stop playing that now, don't you?" Raditz looked over to Bulma.  
  
"Well at least now his favorite class will be music." Bulma shrugged. Vegeta did a back flip off a crate and finished his song.  
  
"Oh you love that talent." Vegeta bowed.  
  
Author Note: Hope you liked it! Ok well if you think any character in here kind of acted ooc just tell me and give me suggestions to fix it. To me it seems like some of them are a little ooc but hey you're the reviewer and you know what you like so just tell me!  
  
veggie-chan 


	11. After School

Decisions - Ch. 11 - After School  
  
Author Note: wooo! Chapter 11!! The farthest I've ever gotten in one story! I am so proud of myself! All my other stories are like 4 chapters long. Ok if anyone knows where I can download free ring tones for cell phones tell me! I got a cell phone but too bad I don't have any decent ring tones! Ok well enough of my talking here's the chapter. OK! I'm stupid so I've been switching names for Vegeta's little sister like at first it was Aurora and now it was Morgan ok I have decided it will be Aurora! And I won't change the ones in the other chapters because I'm too lazy! Unless I get really bored or someone holds a gun to my head. and even then I might not do it! Ok so here's the story. grr I'm stupid.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story except anyone I add to fit the story. I don't own The Young and The Hopeless either that's property of Good Charlotte. Oh and I don't own Somewhere I Belong by Linkin Park either.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ch. 11~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You have the biggest ego ever!" Bulma rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"I'm gonna have to agree with her." Raditz shrugged.  
  
"I don't know anybody so I agree with Raditz." Jess added in.  
  
"I need Janga." Vegeta glared at the ground.  
  
"Why?" Bulma asked him.  
  
"Because he plays the drums and I wanna practice some of our songs." He sat on the ground with his legs crossed Indian style.  
  
"Why don't you just practice in the back till he gets out of school?" Raditz suggested.  
  
"Yes, that is a possibility." Vegeta pondered the plan. "Ok, let's go!" He got up and carried some of his guitar accessories.  
  
"You have your own band?" Bulma raised an eyebrow at Vegeta.  
  
"Yes I do! It's called The Vegeta Theory!" Vegeta pronounced proudly.  
  
"What!?" Bulma stopped and gaped at him. Vegeta laughed at her expression "Please tell me you're not serious!" Bulma regained her composure.  
  
"Nah, I'm not serious, we don't have a name yet." He walked out of the cargo ship.  
  
"You are the most childish person I have ever met!" Bulma yelled after him.  
  
"I wouldn't doubt it!" Vegeta waved his hand as he left to the backyard. Bulma walked back inside the house.  
  
"This sucks, maybe mom would check out Chi and 18." Bulma thought for a second. She picked up her cell phone and speed dialed her mom's number.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Hello?" Bulma's mom answered the phone.  
  
"Hey mom!" Bulma responded "I was wondering if you could check Chi and 18 out also, there isn't anything to do!" She whined.  
  
"Ok, I suppose I can check out Vegeta's friends also. Ok I'll be there in a bit." Bulma's mom said goodbye and hung up as she zipped back to the school. Bulma went to her balcony to hear a guitar playing. She looked over to the right of her backyard/garden and saw Vegeta playing his heart out. She watched him for a minute and went and lay down on her bed.  
  
"School days suck!" Bulma yelled to herself.  
  
"I'd do anything, just to hold you in my arms, try to make you laugh but somehow I can't put you in the past." Vegeta sang as he landed on Bulma's balcony.  
  
"Wow, you are such a good singer." Bulma clapped a little as she complimented him.  
  
"I know." Vegeta put his hand to his heart.  
  
"How long have you and your little band been together?" She asked as she rolled onto her stomach facing him.  
  
"Awhile now, my brothers and sisters always played music so I always have, we don't really have a band yet we need another guitarist and if someone wants to play the keyboard then we can get them too." Vegeta shrugged as he sat down on the end of Bulma's bed.  
  
"Are you the oldest or in the middle?" Bulma asked Vegeta.  
  
"Youngest." Vegeta lay on his back.  
  
"You're the youngest?!" Bulma was surprised.  
  
"Yep,"  
  
"Wow, you don't seem like you'd be the youngest." Vegeta just shrugged. He strummed on his guitar a bit. "Play a song." Bulma asked.  
  
"What song?" Vegeta looked over to her.  
  
"I don't care, Play your favorite!" She suggested.  
  
"Ok," Vegeta started playing his guitar a little louder.  
  
"Hard days made me. Hard night shape me. I don't know they somehow saved me. And I know I'm making something out of this life they called nothing. Take what I want. Take what I need. You say it's wrong but its right for me. I won't look down. Won't say I'm sorry. I know that only God can judge me. And if I make it through today will tomorrow be the same. Am I just running in place? If I stumble and I fall, Should I get up and carry on or will it all just be the same. Cause I'm young and hopeless. I'm lost and I know this. I'm going nowhere fast that's what they say. I'm troublesome I've fallen. I'm angry at my father. It's me against this world and I don't care, I don't care. No one in this industry understands the life I lead. When I sing about my past it's not a gimmick not an act. These critics and these trust fund kids. Try to tell me what punk is but when I see them on the street they got nothing to say. And if I make it through today will tomorrow be the same? Am I just running in place? If I stumble and I fall, Should I get up and carry on or will it all just be the same? 'Cause I'm young and hopeless. I'm lost and I know this. I'm going nowhere fast that's what they say. I'm troublesome I've fallen. I'm angry at my father. It's me against this world and I don't care, I don't care." Vegeta finished the song.  
  
"That's pretty good, did you write it?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Bulma, where are you?" They looked to the door as they heard people shouting.  
  
"Coming. Let's go I think my mom checked out Janga and the others too." Bulma pulled Vegeta off the bed and led the way down the stairs.  
  
"WE'RE FREE!" Janga yelled as loud as he possibly could.  
  
"Come on!" Vegeta reached the stairs where they connected with the living room, "Janga come on we're getting your drums and practicing!" Vegeta jumped the stair railing.  
  
"The rest of the cargo is here?" Janga looked surprised. "Let's go!" He followed close behind Vegeta. They came back to the house in a minute with pieces of Janga's drums.  
  
"What are you doing?" Chi Chi, who was sitting on the couch with 18, Bulma and Tori, asked.  
  
"We're gonna set up my drums." Janga told her.  
  
"You can probably set them up in the back yard if you like." Bulma suggested.  
  
"Ok, let's go Janga." Vegeta led the way to the backyard. After a couple of minutes they heard music coming from the backyard.  
  
"There is nothing to do on school days!" Chi Chi complained.  
  
"Let's go watch them they have to be more interesting than court Tv." 18 suggested.  
  
"Ok, let's go but shh or they'll see us." Bulma snuck to the backyard. "Follow me but be quiet, if they see us scatter!" Bulma snuck around the bushes till she found an opening where they could watch Vegeta playing his guitar, Aurora playing her guitar and Janga playing the drums, Goku, and Krillin were sitting by them watching.  
  
"Bulma, could you please tell me why we don't just go and sit over there?" Chi Chi asked skeptically.  
  
"Because! It's more fun this way!" Bulma explained.  
  
"Ow," Tori had her leg stuck in a vine. "What the hell is this?" Tori rustled the bushes trying to get it off her foot.  
  
"Who's there?" Vegeta stopped singing and playing his guitar. He put it in the stand and walked over to the bushes but before he could get there Bulma, Tori, 18, and Chi Chi fell out of the bushes.  
  
"Uh, hi." Bulma waved to him. "Shit," Bulma got up and ran.  
  
"Let's go get them! Hold 'em captive!" Vegeta ran after Bulma.  
  
"Teenagers are so weird," Aurora rolled her eyes and took her guitar and went inside. Goku, Krillin, and Janga all ran after them. Goku ran after Chi Chi and successfully grabbed her around the waist and picked her up off the ground. Krillin ran after 18 and after a few unsuccessful tries managed to get her. Janga didn't have any trouble catching Tori considering the fact that her leg was stuck in a vine. Vegeta chased after Bulma and managed to trap Bulma against a side of her house. Bulma ran through a space between Vegeta and the house and managed to make it through.  
  
"Try as long as you like, you can't catch me!" Bulma teased. She ran through the maze of hedges and made it to her hot tub. She looked around for a hiding spot and decided on the hot tub. She took her shoes off and put them in the hedges and quickly jumped in quietly. Vegeta got to the hot tub and looked around.  
  
"I can sense her energy." He walked closer to the hot tub. "She thinks she can escape me!" Vegeta jumped into the hot tub but not fast enough because Bulma jumped out and ran off leaving a soaked Vegeta in the dust. "Grr," Vegeta growled and proceeded the chase after Bulma. He took to the sky and flew over the hedges, "You can't escape me little girl." He landed behind Bulma next to her pool. He grabbed her around the waist.  
  
"AAH!" She screamed. "NO PUT ME DOWN! YOU CAN'T WIN!" Bulma screamed as she kicked her legs into the air.  
  
"Oh I'm gonna do more than win," Vegeta tossed her into the pool but unfortunate for him Bulma had a death grip on his shirt and he fell in too.  
  
"I am so going to get you back for this!" Bulma warned him as she stepped out of the pool, "You egotistical ass." She went inside to retrieve a towel.  
  
"Good job, what do you want us to do with our prisoners?" Janga came up to Vegeta with Tori, Goku with Chi Chi and Krillin with a struggling 18.  
  
"Uh," Vegeta thought, "Throw them in the pool." He shrugged, as soon as they threw them in the pool Vegeta pushed them in, flew off to get his guitar and went inside the house to dry off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Living Room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mom, do we have to go back to school?" Bulma asked her mom.  
  
"Not if you don't want to, all of you grades are good enough." Mrs. Briefs smiled happily.  
  
"Ok, thanks." Bulma went back up to her room. "Ok, we don't have to go back to school." Bulma happily reported back to Chi Chi, Tori and 18.  
  
"Sweet," 18 turned on some Linkin Park music. "Somewhere I Belong." She sang to the music.  
  
"I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real! I wanna let go of all the pain I felt so long!" Bulma, Chi Chi and 18 all sang in unison.  
  
"I will never understand you humans." Tori shook her head laughing.  
  
"We should go kareokeing!" Bulma jumped up on her bed.  
  
"Please don't, you'll bust the microphone!" Vegeta stuck his head in through the door.  
  
"Did anyone ask you for your opinion?" Bulma glared at him.  
  
"No, but you need it." Bulma grabbed two stuffed animals off her bed and threw one at him. Vegeta blocked it with the door and reopened the door only to get hit by the other stuffed animal. Bulma's eyes went wide with excitement.  
  
"OH I GOT AN IDEA!" Bulma yelled "Vegeta get out! Go away!"  
  
"Why should I?" he asked  
  
"Well," Bulma walked over to Vegeta seductively licking her lips. She put her arms around his neck and brought her face close to his and looked into his eyes. Vegeta took a step back and gulped nervously. "Because I asked." Bulma ran back inside, closed the door and locked it. "Problem solved." She cleaned her hands.  
  
"You know you could be a stripper that doesn't actually strip but just steals guys money, it would be so easy for you." Chi Chi laughed.  
  
"So what's your bright idea that you got?" Tori asked.  
  
"Well, to get the guys back from the pool incident, we could get blackmail." She got a Vegeta-like smirk on her face.  
  
"Oh and how do you suppose we do that?" 18 got an evil grin on her face.  
  
"Well, we couldn't put the plan into action until later." Bulma started.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~About 4:00~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You've always been the smart one." 18 had a grin the size of Kentucky on her face.  
  
"Of course," Bulma's grin was identical. "In about 15 minutes you can call your parents and tell them that you're at my house so that they think that you came here after school."  
  
"Sounds like a plan." Chi Chi smiled deviously. "But how are we going to follow through with you-know-what?" She looked to Bulma hopefully.  
  
"When your parents think you're sound asleep sneak over here." She instructed.  
  
"So what are we going to do for the rest of the day?" Tori asked.  
  
"Do you want to go to the movies?" Bulma suggested.  
  
"The movies?" Tori looked skeptical.  
  
"Yeah, it's this place where they play movies, like about stuff that happens,"  
  
"We could do that but there isn't anything good coming out." 18 pursued her lips to one side.  
  
"Yeah, true so that's an automatic no," Bulma rested her chin in her hand. "Do you want to go see what the others are doing or if they have anything planned yet?" She suggested.  
  
"Sure, it's better than sitting here." They all got up and headed downstairs.  
  
"Please! Pretty, pretty please?" Aurora was bouncing around Vegeta bothering the hell out of him.  
  
"NO! NO! AND FOR THE LAST TIME NO!" Vegeta closed his eyes to restrain himself from strangling Aurora.  
  
"What's going on?" Tori raised an eyebrow at them.  
  
"Please stop them!" Sam pleaded with Bulma.  
  
"Aurora wants to go somewhere but Vegeta won't take her." Jess explained shrugging.  
  
"Aurora, where do you want to go?" Bulma asked.  
  
"I wanna go to the fair! They had a commercial of it but Veggie-head won't take me." Aurora pouted.  
  
"I said stop calling me that, brat." Vegeta glared at her.  
  
"Nah!" Aurora stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"Do it again and I'll rip it out." Vegeta growled.  
  
"Nah!" She stuck her tongue out again and ran as fast as she could behind Bulma's legs.  
  
"Vegeta stop!" Bulma put her hands out to stop Vegeta from running into her. Luckily he only hit her hands and didn't plow her into the ground. The rest of the night went on rather boringly; until Bulma got a phone call.  
  
"Hello?" Bulma answered the phone. "Nope." Bulma talked as everyone else who had nothing to do sat around in the living room only hearing one side of the conversation. "Cool, what time? Yeah I'm not doing anything." A momentary pause "Ok, I'll be there." Bulma said bye before hanging up the phone.  
  
"Who was that?" 18 looked away from the television to Bulma temporarily.  
  
"I'll tell you later." Bulma shrugged and went back to her seat.  
  
Author Note: That was soo uneventful and it's really starting to bother me! I'm one of those weird people that everyone asks, who writes an EXTREMELY uneventful chapter. Right now at this moment I'm not even sure what I put in this story other than I had a big writer's block at one part so I had to delete a bunch of stuff that I wrote, yeah I had a couple of ideas that I wanted to introduce but maybe next chapter *yawns* night.  
  
veggie-chan 


	12. Party!

Decisions - Ch. 12 - Party  
  
Author Note: Ok yeah you know how I said I had some really good ideas but I forgot them so until I remember them they probably aren't going to happen I'll ask someone if I told them any ideas that I had. Ok well here it is I guess I have something that can happen, I just thought of a problem grr I'm stupid just ignore this note it's yeah it's stupid I've just encountered another problem see this is why I've never written any of my other stories this long.. Well other than the fact that they have like 6 reviews total ok yeah here's the story.. WAIT ok before you read the story I'm not going to write anything that has no point so if nothing happens during the school day I'm not going to include it. unless I really have nothing else to write about.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was 3:30 in the afternoon and everyone had gotten back from school. "This is so pointless!" Vegeta collapsed onto the couch.  
  
"Well, don't worry we won't have to worry about school for 2 more days." Bulma sighed as she sat down on the love seat. (A/N: I think that's what it's called but it might be something else. They're like the big wicker basket seats.)  
  
"What?" He looked over at her; she saw a mixture of emotions in his eyes.  
  
"It's Friday we get the weekends off, we don't have to go back to school on Monday." She explained gratefully. Vegeta let out a huge sigh of relief as he laid his head down on the couch.  
  
"Oh, I have to call 18." Bulma got up from her seat and went over to the phone. She talked with 18 then came back into the living room. "Does anyone have plans for tonight?" She asked already knowing the answer.  
  
"Yes onna, I've got very important business. I'm meeting with my fan club." Vegeta looked at his nails.  
  
"What?" She looked skeptical.  
  
"I was being sarcastic baka." He stuck his tongue out at her childishly.  
  
"Ok well since no one seems to have plans this kid I know is having a house party and you all can come if you want." She shrugged.  
  
"Do we know them?" Janga asked.  
  
"You don't know much of anybody." Tori rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"You never know, maybe when I wasn't near you I went on a friend making spree!" Janga replied smartly.  
  
"Oh yes I'm sure." Tori commented.  
  
"He's in my first period class he's in my little group of friends." Bulma explained.  
  
"I KNOW HIM!" Janga's eyes lit up.  
  
"You do not." Tori smacked him upside the back of the head as everyone around them sweat dropped.  
  
"Ok so it's tonight if you guys want to go it starts at 6:00." Bulma explained.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Bulma what should I wear?!" Vegeta jumped out of his seat like a prep and was at Bulma's feet begging her. He grabbed her around her knees.  
  
"Wha!" Bulma fell backward. Vegeta fell to his backward using his hands for support as he laughed.  
  
"You're like schizophrenic or something." Bulma looked at him and rolled her eyes.  
  
She started to stand up but then she pushed him onto his back using all her weight. She became unbalanced and fell on top of his chest. Vegeta picked her up and started to tickle her. She fell to her side unable to breathe. Everyone in the room went back to their rooms to get some clothes for the party. As soon as Vegeta let her go he tried to sit up and she pushed him down again and ran to her room, got in and locked the door as fast as she could. Vegeta got up and walked to his room to change.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At 5:30~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Onna come on!" Vegeta hit her door but not hard enough to knock it over. "It's time to go already!" He yelled.  
  
"I'm almost done! Hold on!"  
  
"You better be almost done! I'll give you 5 minutes and then I'm coming in after you!" Vegeta sat by the entrance of her bedroom waiting for her.  
  
The 5 minutes had passed and he got up and broke Bulma's door down with one punch. He didn't hear a scream so he stepped inside to look for her. Vegeta was surprised it was so big. He walked past her bed and looked behind it thinking she might be hiding behind the bed or something. He looked around wearily; he saw a door on the side of the room and decided to check it out. He opened it to see Bulma singing a song as she dried her hair. Vegeta smiled deviously; as fast as he could he ran into his room and grabbed his camera he brought from Vegeta-sei. He ran back in and took a picture of Bulma before securely hiding his camera in his pocket. To make it even more embarrassing Vegeta began to clap loudly so she would realize he was there. She turned around to look at him and her eyes grew big.  
  
"You jerk! I said I'd come out when I was ready! That doesn't mean you come in here! I could be naked for all you know!" She yelled at him. Vegeta just rolled his eyes.  
  
"Come on!" He picked her up from around her waist. "It's time to go." He walked out the door to the living room where everyone was waiting.  
  
"Put me down!" She yelled kicking and punching him.  
  
"No, we're going now! You're going to make us late!" Vegeta dropped her on her butt.  
  
"Ow," Bulma glared up at him. "Fine let's go." She got up and let them out to the car.  
  
"No! There is no way we're taking that. car." He said the word as if it were evil.  
  
"There is no way I'm flying! With my hair still wet I'll get sick!" She put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Watch this." He walked towards her.  
  
"What are you doing?" She took a cautious step back.  
  
"I'm going to dry your hair!" He explained as if she were stupid.  
  
"You can do that?" She asked watching as he walked over to her and used his ki to dry it. "Wow, ok I guess we can, but I don't trust you."  
  
"Don't trust me about what?"  
  
"I don't trust you not to look up my skirt." Everyone sweat dropped after she said that.  
  
"I'm not gonna look up you skirt!" Vegeta blushed crossing his arms.  
  
"Ok then." Vegeta rolled his eyes as he picked Bulma up and flew Bulma pointed out the direction of his house. They finally landed a mere minute later. "See we didn't need to leave so early!" Bulma glared at him.  
  
"Whatever, let's go inside most parties that seem like this one generally start early." Vegeta pushed Bulma forward to go in first since he didn't know the kid that was throwing the party. Bulma rolled her eyes and opened the door since she heard music playing fairly loud. Brendon was at the door,  
  
"Hey Bulma! You're early! Who's that?" He asked smiling brightly. There were people crammed into his house despite his house's rather large size.  
  
"These are the new kids at our school!" Bulma yelled over the music.  
  
"Cool, you can introduce them to me later!" He waved them inside the house. "The drinks are over there." He pointed to the far left side of the room. "And there's food over there, I figure that if I put the two together than some drunk will knock all the food over!" Brendon laughed at his smart idea as he pointed to the food on the far left side of the room. "You can go anywhere you like! The bedrooms aren't off limits and you can go to any floor there's different music on different floors!" He told them before going off to join the party. Vegeta smiled at Janga and the others before going into the huge crowd.  
  
"Where should we go first?" Janga caught up to him.  
  
"I don't know should we crash the party or just have fun?" Vegeta looked devious.  
  
"NO!" Tori glared at both of them "You two will enjoy this party! No crashing it! It's not like one of your brother's parties! Ok just have fun for once! No big pranks! You can do little ones but nothing big!" Tori warned before heading off with Bulma. Vegeta glared after her.  
  
"Do you want to wait till everyone's drunk, if we do it now then they'll see what we do and be prepared for it." Vegeta smiled weirdly.  
  
"That is one of the smartest things I've heard you say in awhile." Vegeta patted his friend on the back. "Let's go have fun while we're waiting." He went to get himself something to drink.  
  
After an hour of watching the party and people becoming drunk Vegeta sent a devious smile over to Janga who knew exactly what Vegeta was thinking. Vegeta jumped off the table he was sitting on and Janga followed, they ran into the kitchen Vegeta grabbed the Cling Wrap out of the cabinet and some super glue out of the cabinets. Janga headed over to a jar of rubber bands and grabbed a handful out. Janga ran over to the spray nozzle attached to the sink and wrapped the rubber bands securely around it.  
  
"Let's go!" Vegeta ran up to the bathroom with the Cling Wrap and Super Glue in hand. "Here!" He threw the Super Glue to Janga who got busy wrapping it on the toilet seat.  
  
After Janga finished, Vegeta secured the Cling Wrap to the toilet seat. The two were smiling like 6 year olds at Christmas time.  
  
"What should we do now?" Janga asked Vegeta trying to devise another plan.  
  
"Follow me." He ran out of the bathroom as an unsuspecting drunk went into the bathroom to do his business.  
  
Vegeta and Janga had made it down the hallway before they heard a scream come from the bathroom. Vegeta grabbed a back pack from under the food table and went outside to show Janga the contents. Jess was standing outside by the pool unknown to Vegeta and Janga, she snuck up behind them.  
  
"What are you doing?" She looked at the contents of the bag. "Rubber Chickens?" She asked cocking one eyebrow to the side.  
  
Vegeta glared at her before jumping up and grabbing her securely before she could get away. "You tell anyone and you won't live to see your birthday!" He whispered menacingly.  
  
"My birthday already passed like 4 months ago." She looked over at him like he was stupid.  
  
"So, you won't live to see your next birthday!" He let her go. "Wench." He mumbled.  
  
"I heard that!" She hit him upside the head. Vegeta grabbed his head where she hit him. "So, what are you doing anyway?" She looked at the rubber chickens that now littered the ground.  
  
"None of your business." Janga hoarded the chickens as if they were his children.  
  
"Well I'm making it my business, besides I don't trust you." She stuck her tongue out at them.  
  
"Well, if you must know we're playing a prank!" Vegeta informed her.  
  
"Yeah! So go away!" Janga continued to protect his 'children'.  
  
"Actually," Vegeta put his hand to his chin thoughtfully. "We could use another partner." He continued to rub his chin.  
  
"Really?" Jess was ready to play pranks.  
  
"Yes, ok you can help us." Vegeta shrugged.  
  
"Ok," Janga stopped hoarding the chickens.  
  
"Cool, so what are we actually doing?" She asked her curiosity peaking.  
  
"We're going to scare the living hell out of everyone here." Vegeta smiled proud of his plan.  
  
"With rubber chickens?" Jess thought he was psychotic. "How do you plan to do that?"  
  
"I'm not completely sure but I do know that everyone will be coming to the pool later but they won't let them out here yet so we're going to do this, and think up the rest as it comes along." Vegeta set to explaining his plan to Jess and Janga.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ok everyone let's go out to the pool!" A girl dressed in a short red skirt and a matching tank top smiled as she went through the French doors and headed out to the pool. All the people on the bottom floor followed her outside glad to be out of the crowded house. "Aaah!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as she was caught in a web of silly string. She jerked around not knowing it was just silly string, she fell into the pool that was covered in a top layer of shaving cream.  
  
"AAAH!" Another girl screamed as she ran into more silly string and was 'attacked' by a rubber chicken. Meanwhile Janga, Vegeta and Jess were sitting on top of the roof trying not to laugh at the people who were freaking out over silly string and rubber chickens.  
  
"I'll save you Melissa!" A blonde haired boy ran after the girl that had fallen in the pool. "OH NO!" He got trapped in the silly string mess and ended up tripping on his feet and falling into the water. "SOMEONE SAVE ME! I CAN'T SWIM!" He called out to the people that hadn't fallen victim to the prank.  
  
"Victor! You can stand where you are!" One of his friends called out to him. Victor stood up and ran out of the pool.  
  
"I almost died in there!" He was bent over with his hands on his knees breathing heavily.  
  
"Thanks a lot!" Melissa went over and smacked Victor.  
  
Bulma had come out of the house and looked around at the mess. Rubber Chickens had been hung by their necks and were all over the pool area. It seemed as if the strings were floating in thin air but Bulma being the genius she was figured that Vegeta had done it with is ki. She looked around through the sky for him. She finally spotted Vegeta sitting on the roof. She walked over to a tall tree whose branches spread all the way to the roof. Bulma began to climb the tree in an attempt to reach Vegeta.  
  
"Onna, what are you doing?" He walked to the edge of the roof and crouched down to watch her.  
  
"I'm coming up there." She groaned as she pulled herself up to the next branch.  
  
"You're going to hurt yourself." He warned her.  
  
"No I'm not! Just watch me." She continued to hoist herself on to each branch.  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing?" He asked her whilst rolling his eyes.  
  
"It looks like your being a jerk!" She made it to the branch that extended over to the roof. She began to balance with her arms out and walk along the branch.  
  
"I'm telling you now you're not going to make it." He continued to warn her.  
  
"I will too! Stop trying to discourage me!" She was halfway to the roof.  
  
"I'm not trying to discourage you. I'm trying to make you realize what will happen."  
  
"Shut up!" She took her eyes off the tree to glare at Vegeta. "AAH!" She slipped and began to fall to the ground.  
  
She shut her eyes tight and embraced for the fall. After a minute of realizing that she wasn't going to hit the ground she opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was Vegeta holding back laughter.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" She crossed her arms attempting to look annoyed but failed since she was in Vegeta's arms.  
  
"I told you that you would fall." He was proud of his 'prediction'.  
  
"You're the reason I fell!" She glared at him.  
  
"So I still told you that you'd fall." He dropped her onto the roof.  
  
"Ow!" She got up "You jerk!" She rubbed her butt. "Should I assume you did this?" She pointed down at the mess around the pool.  
  
"If you want to, go ahead. By all means, be my guest." He shrugged sitting down next to Janga.  
  
"The party is ending soon I think," Bulma sat down next to Vegeta.  
  
"It is? Why?" Janga looked around Vegeta to Bulma.  
  
"Just because it's ending time, I think Brendon's parents are coming home soon anyway."  
  
"Ok, do you just want to go home now?" Vegeta asked laying back and putting his hands on his head.  
  
"Ok, let's gather everyone." The 4 left the roof; Bulma got down with the help of Vegeta, and began to search for all of the people who were with them. Using the ki sensing ability they found everyone in no time and went back to Capsule Corp. falling asleep as soon as they lay down on their beds.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author Note: Ok well I hope you liked it! ^.^ I have nothing to say right now! So R&R  
  
veggie-chan 


	13. The Fair!

Decisions - Ch. 13 - THE FAIR!  
  
Author Note: WOO! THE FAIR! I LOVE THE FAIR! HERE'S THE STORY! THE FAIR!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ! But the fair! WOOO!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Psst, wake up!" Raditz prodded Jess in the side.  
  
"Noo," Jess moaned rolling over onto her stomach "Leave me lone!" She shooed Raditz away.  
  
"Do you want to go to that place where we saw all those rides and lights?"  
  
"What!" Jess was up and semi-alert. Raditz started laughing "What's so funny?" She cocked an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Nothing you just didn't wake up till I mentioned the fair." His laughter died down.  
  
"Isn't it kind of early to be going to the fair?" She asked yawning.  
  
"No, you slept in really late, everyone is, and tired from the party it's like 2 in the afternoon."  
  
"Is everyone still asleep?" She rubbed her eyes to get the sleep out of them.  
  
"Yeah, c'mon! Let's go!" He picked her up and put her on her feet. "Get dressed and meet me in the living room! But shhh stay quiet."  
  
"Ok," ten minutes later Jess came out of her room wearing a red tank top and jean pants. "Let's go." She and Raditz left for the fair.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Sam's Room~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sam got up and listened for anyone that was awake. She had already changed into a light blue skirt that was just above her knees and a white tank top. She had on shoes that laced up around her ankle and had a little bit of height gain. Her hair was in a messy bun with a couple of strands hanging out around her face. She was wearing a light pink lip gloss. She crept downstairs and made it out the door when a black convertible drove up. Brendon (A/N: coughBRANDONcough) was sitting in the car and he stood up and waved for her to come over.  
  
"You look nice." He complimented her on her appearance.  
  
"So do you." Sam looked at his pants and his white muscle shirt with a shirt that went over it that buttoned up and had flames going up it. With his outfit he had black Osiris shoes. Brendon hopped over the door and opened it for her allowing Sam to get in. To get back in he jumped over the back and drove off. "So where are we going?"  
  
"You'll see." Brendon wanted to surprise her. "So, where are you from anyway?"  
  
"You know the prince that came? Well I'm with him. We're kind of like his guards."  
  
"That's cool, so you could beat the hell out of anyone that crossed your path?" He looked over to her smiling.  
  
"Yeah pretty much," She relaxed into the leather seats. Minutes later they arrived at the fair. Sam's blue eyes lit up as they came upon the fairgrounds. Even though it was still pretty early in the day they still had the lights on at the fair.  
  
"Let's go!" Brendon got out of the car and opened the door for Sam.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Elsewhere~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Let's go over there!" Jess pointed over to a caged area with goats, pigs, and baby horses.  
  
"What is it?" Raditz cocked an eyebrow at the cage.  
  
"Who knows?" Jess grabbed Raditz's hand and ran over to it. "Petting Zoo."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's the name, over there." She pointed to a sign above there heads.  
  
"Oh ok. so what do we do here?" Raditz was still completely clueless.  
  
"Let's ask," Jess walked up to the man in front of the gate "What is this?"  
  
"It's a Petting Zoo, you go in and play with the animals, and you get to feed them." He rolled his eyes.  
  
"Let's go in!" Jess pleaded with Raditz  
  
(A/N: now into my weird world::: "NOOO!" Raditz jumped in front of the lightning that was about to strike Jess.  
  
"Radtiz!" He collapsed to the ground and Jess ran over to him  
  
"Jess." His breath was labored "Save yourself." He gasped and collapsed  
  
"NOooo!" Jess yelled to the sky dramatically::: Lmao yeah I'm weird)  
  
"As long as they don't bite me." Raditz gave the man the money and they walked inside.  
  
"Here are the bottles to feed the goats." He handed them two bottles filled with milk. Jess went over to a white baby goat that was lying on the ground. She bent down and proceeded to feed it with the bottle.  
  
"They're so cute!" Jess petted the baby goat.  
  
"Hey! That's not your food! Give that back!" Raditz fumbled with the goat over his pant leg. "Let go!"  
  
"Raditz! Stop being mean! Give him the bottle and he'll stop." Raditz slipped the bottle into the goat's mouth. Raditz sighed in relief and sat down on the hay and continued to feed the goat. Soon a horse came over and began to nuzzle Raditz's arm.  
  
"You want some?" He offered the bottle to the horse which it took happily. The goat got up from its sitting position and began to nuzzle Raditz too.  
  
"Do you want some help?" A blonde worker came over and began to 'assist' Raditz in feeding the animals.  
  
"Uh, no I think I've got it." Raditz didn't want her help.  
  
"Here." She brought out a bottle and put it in the horse's mouth since Raditz had his in the goat's mouth.  
  
'Wanna get out of here?' Raditz mouthed to Jess. She nodded smiling.  
  
"Blonde -beep-"(A/n: hehe)  
  
"Do you want me to make up for it?" Raditz suggested.  
  
"You didn't do anything wrong though." Jess replied.  
  
"So, I'd still like to make it up to you."  
  
"If that's the way you feel, you don't have to though." She looked at him confused.  
  
"How bout we go on the Farris wheel?"  
  
"The Farris Wheel?"  
  
"Yeah, come on," Raditz held her hand and led her down to the other side of the fair.  
  
"A wheel that goes in circles?"  
  
"Yeah," Raditz hoped she would get the greater importance of it soon.  
  
"Ok," Jess wasn't sure what was going on.  
  
Jess and Raditz were waiting in line for the Farris wheel.  
  
"Raditz, I still don't see what's so fun about a big wheel that goes round and round." Raditz smiled  
  
"You will see." Jess and Raditz continued to wait in the LONG line of people waiting to ride the Farris wheel.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Elsewhere at the Fair~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"That was fun," Sam and Brendon got off the Farris Wheel. "Here," Brandon adjusted a loose strand of Sam's hair. (A/N: raises eyebrows, lmao) "What do you want to do now?" Brendon looked down at Sam.  
  
"What's that stuff?" she pointed to a bag of pink and blue fluff.  
  
"Here I'll buy you some." Brendon walked over to the stand and came back with the bag.  
  
"Well. what is it?" Sam asked cautiously.  
  
"It's cotton candy. here." He pulled out a piece and handed it to her. Sam cautiously licked it like a cat with milk. As soon as it hit her tongue her eyes went wide. She smiled brightly and put it in her mouth. "You like?"  
  
"Mhmh" Sam nodded her head sucking on the melting sugar. Sam and Brendon began to walk around the park savoring the cotton candy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*In the Farris Wheel~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Here you go." The guy in charge of the ride opened the gate to the cart. "Hey do you think we could get this cart to ourselves?" Raditz looked at the man.  
  
"uhhhh....sure why not." The man looked at Jess and smiled at Raditz. Raditz smiled back as he and Jess got on the ride. Jess look at Raditz after they got on.  
  
"What was that about?"  
  
"Nothing" They ride started going round and round. Jess just crossed her arms.  
  
"I still don't see what the big deal is." Raditz scooted closer to Jess. As he started to lean closer to her all of a sudden the wheel stopped. Jess fell forward at the sudden jerk.  
  
"What was that?" Raditz looked over the edge.  
  
"I don't know. But I think the machine is broken."  
  
"No, ya think!" Jess climbed back into her seat. "Well, tell them to hurry and fix it."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~5 Minutes Later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Are they done yet?" Jess was now pacing the cart.  
  
"Jess, why don't you sit down and relax?"  
  
"I want to leave!" Raditz pouted a little.  
  
"You know what I can just fly down." Jess started to rise a little when Raditz grabbed her arm.  
  
"You can't! People will see you!"  
  
"So!"  
  
"So Bulma said that we cont fly or do anything else that inhuman." Jess sat down and crossed her arms.  
  
"FINE!" Raditz sat down beside her. He wanted to say something but he had nothing to say. Jess looked over at Raditz who had been staring at her.  
  
"What?" Jess asked  
  
"Nothing." Raditz shook his head. Jess gave Raditz a weird look.  
  
"I'm bored." Jess stated yet again. Raditz looked at Jess.  
  
"Well, we could make things more 'interesting'." Jess look at Raditz,  
  
"How so?" All of a sudden Raditz was on top of her, kissing her. And Jess found herself kissing back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~At Bulma's House~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"SOMEBODY SAVE US!" Vegeta screamed at the top of his lungs.  
  
"WHAT IS IT?!?!?" Bulma ran into the living room to find Vegeta sitting on the couch watching television.  
  
"These people are drowning," Vegeta laughed tiredly.  
  
"What?" Bulma walked over to the couch and sat next to Vegeta examining the screen.  
  
"See, there's a giant wave and it's crashing down on top of them so I'm screaming for them since they can't. just adding effects." He pointed out. "AAAH! NOOO!" Bulma rolled her eyes.  
  
"That's what all the screaming was about?"  
  
"Pretty much." Vegeta shrugged and looked over at her cocking an eyebrow. "I love the outfit." He commented on Bulma who was dressed in a long tea shirt and underwear.  
  
"Like what you're wearing is any better!" She looked at Vegeta in his baggy pajama pants sitting cross-legged on the couch.  
  
"Actually it is." He smiled goofily before Bulma stalked back up to her room.  
  
"What's going on?" Janga asked rubbing his eyes as he came down the hallway.  
  
"Nothing. I'm watching T.V.!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Congratulations," Janga plopped down next to Vegeta.  
  
"Isn't this interesting?" Vegeta looked over at him.  
  
"Not really." Janga laid his head against the back of the couch.  
  
"I can't sleep." Aurora came down the same hallway Janga came down and sat on Vegeta's lap.  
  
"Well that's probably a good thing since its pretty late in the afternoon."  
  
"It is? It doesn't feel like it!" She commented.  
  
"Well it is? Why would I lie to you?"  
  
"Who knows but you lie a lot!"  
  
"What?" Vegeta looked at her baffled, "I would never do such a thing!" He put his hand over his mouth. Aurora rolled her eyes at him,  
  
"What are we doing today?" She asked curiously.  
  
"I haven't got the slightest clue." Vegeta turned the T.V. off and laid his head back like Janga's. "Let's all sleep some more." Vegeta suggested.  
  
"Ok," Janga lay down on the arm of the couch.  
  
"Ok, it's settled, we're sleeping."  
  
"NOO! WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING FUN!" Aurora shook Vegeta.  
  
"No we don't, you can if you want but we want to sleep. Look it's already starting to get dark outside."  
  
"Actually, it won't get dark for another hour and a half outside." Bulma corrected him; she came down the hallway wearing a pair of shorts and a light pink tank top.  
  
"Yeah, whatever it's all the same." Vegeta shrugged.  
  
*Diddle-de-do*  
  
The doorbell rang and Bulma went over to answer it. She opened the door to find a salesman.  
  
"Would you like to buy our exclusive one of a kind school books?" He asked holding up the book "Inside of it you can find geography, history, math, science and a how-to-cook salami." He flipped through the book excitedly.  
  
Vegeta got up to see what the commotion was. He stood next to the annoyed Bulma. "We don't want any." He closed the door on the guy's face.  
  
"Vegeta! That was mean! He was just doing his job!"  
  
"And I was doing mine! Keeping peace in this house!"  
  
"That's not your job!"  
  
"Well now it is!" The two began to argue.  
  
*Doodle-de-doo*  
  
The doorbell rang again. "I thought the doorbell made a Diddle-de-doo sound."  
  
"It does. it changes every time." Bulma explained.  
  
"Oh," Vegeta felt really dumb. Bulma answered the door to find a different salesman. "We don't want any!" Vegeta closed the door.  
  
"Would you stop that?" She glared at Vegeta.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Well you had better!"  
  
*de-do-day-de*  
  
Vegeta glared at the door. He opened it "We don't want any!"  
  
"Ok, well I don't have any." Jess was at the door with Raditz.  
  
"Good, you can come in then." Vegeta let them in the door.  
  
"So know you're screening my visitors?" She looked at him amazed at his stupidity.  
  
"If you want me to I can." Vegeta crossed his arms.  
  
"No I don't want you to!"  
  
"Well maybe I want to!"  
  
"No! Get away from my door!" She pushed Vegeta away.  
  
"Fine! See if I ever try to help you again!" Vegeta tsked and sat back on the couch.  
  
"Please don't help me." Bulma rolled her eyes and sat in the chair next to the couch.  
  
"Are we actually going to do anything?" Aurora looked around the room for ideas.  
  
"No," Vegeta finally answered.  
  
"I'm going to my room if anyone needs me." Aurora went up to the room she had been given and began to plot.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author Note: Ok well I hope you liked it! What is Aurora plotting? That's for me to know and you to find out ^^ hehe. Ok well plz review I'll try to update soon!  
  
veggie-chan 


	14. FIGHT!

Decisions - Ch. 14 - FIGHT!  
  
Author Note: Ok well hi! I know I haven't updated in forever! I'M SOO SORRY! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! WAIT! YOU CAN'T KILL ME! I WRITE THE STORY! MUAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHA! Ok well yeah here it is. right now I have no clue what this chapter is going to be about! But I hope you like it anyway!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ but I do own some individual characters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Ch. 14~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm such a genius! I should be the crowned princess!" You see a dark figured crouched in the corner of its room. Plotting. if that's what you want to call it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Elsewhere~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Bulma! HELP!" Vegeta crawled along the floor to Bulma's door.  
  
"What are you moaning about?" Bulma opened her bedroom door and stared down at him.  
  
"I'm hungry." He smiled 'innocently'.  
  
"Fine, come on. get up. You look pathetic." Bulma walked past him into the kitchen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~In a Room~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'll just put that here. then this there." It cackled evilly over its plans.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~In the Kitchen~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hi Veggie." Aurora came into the kitchen happily.  
  
"Yeah. yeah. hi. little freak child.." Vegeta mumbled between bites of PANCAKES! (A/n: bet you didn't see THAT ONE coming!)  
  
"I'll choose to ignore that." She sat down next to him. "So are we actually going to do anything today?"  
  
"That's a very good question. that I can not answer." Vegeta answered then went back to eating his pancakes.  
  
"Well, I don't know what we're going to do. You aren't supposed to be staying here you're supposed to be somewhere else so I figure someone will be calling soon to tell you to get out of here and go wherever your supposed to be."  
  
"NOO! I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE! I LIKE YOU! YOU'RE COOL!" Aurora pleaded with Bulma.  
  
"But it's not my decision to make, if it were I wouldn't make you leave here," She explained.  
  
"That sucks. But could I still stay here? Since they weren't really expecting me in the first place?"  
  
"But they know about you now. so I don't know." Bulma began to think of plans and ideas.  
  
"Let's think about that later. but for now. BREAKFAST!" Vegeta tried to cheer them up from their unhappy mood.  
  
"Ok," Aurora smiled sadly. "Pass me a pancake!" Vegeta passed her a pancake and she began to eat it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Elsewhere~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So what should we do today?" Janga lay on the bed with Tori's head rested on his stomach.  
  
"I have plans with Aurora today; she said she wanted me to help her with something."  
  
"Oh, that's cool." Janga closed his eyes almost falling asleep.  
  
"Ok, I'm going to go see what she wanted, maybe I'll come back later," Tori got up and left the room to find Aurora.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~In the Kitchen~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey you wanted me?" Tori came in and looked at Aurora.  
  
"Oh yeah! Come on!" She hopped off the stool and grabbed Tori's hand running up to her room.  
  
"What was that?" Vegeta looked over to Bulma. Bulma just shrugged in response.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~In Aurora's Room~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So what did you want?" Tori asked as she sat down on Aurora's bed.  
  
"Ok, I'll tell you but even if you don't agree to help me you can't tell anyone!" Aurora acted as if it was a top secret plan.  
  
"Ok, I promise!" Tori and Aurora shook pinkies.  
  
"Ok, well being the observant person I am." Aurora began to tell her the plan.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~In the Kitchen~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What do you think they're doing?" Bulma asked Vegeta.  
  
"Who knows. want to go spy on them?" Vegeta raised his eyebrows.  
  
"No! I wanna know what they're doing but I'm not going to spy on them."  
  
"Fine, then I will." Vegeta got up from his seat.  
  
"No! You can't do that!"  
  
"And why can't I?"  
  
"Because! They'll sense your ki and because it's mean!" Bulma rolled her eyes at his stupidity.  
  
"I can lower my ki and I don't care if it's mean anyway! Maybe I'm a mean person!" He rolled his eyes mocking her.  
  
"Shut up and eat your food." Bulma lifted herself to sit on the counter near the sink.  
  
"Fine," Vegeta pouted and sat down returning to his food.  
  
"Good," Bulma attempted to flip the pancake that was cooking when it flew up and landed on Vegeta's head.  
  
"I'm gonna get you for this." Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her. Bulma just held her hand over her mouth in surprise. Before Vegeta got out of his seat Bulma had already been running down the hallway. "Come back here!" Vegeta ran after her dodging any random people that happened to be walking down the hallway.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~In Aurora's Room~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Please! Don't tell me you don't notice that!" Aurora and Tori listened to Bulma and Vegeta.  
  
"I don't know! It's not my place to interfere!" Tori was unsure of what to do.  
  
"PUH-LEASE!?" Aurora begged.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Wherever the Chase May Be~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"NO! I didn't mean to honest!" Bulma pleaded as Vegeta backed her into a corner.  
  
"I don't mean to do this either!" Vegeta still had the pancake in his hand and began to get it all over her.  
  
"Now I'm all messy!"  
  
"Well, now I'm happy!" Vegeta walked away smirking.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~In Aurora's Room~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So, are you with me?" Aurora watched Tori intently.  
  
"I feel like I'm in the army, but sure." She reached her hand out to Aurora's small hands and they shook.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~Janga's Room~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey watcha doin?" Vegeta came and plopped down next to Janga.  
  
"She left me." Janga said despaired.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Tori! She left me for you little sister!" He looked over to Vegeta hopeless.  
  
"Oh come on! She didn't leave you for my little sister!" Vegeta rolled his eyes at his helpless friend.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"What?" Vegeta was thoroughly confused.  
  
"You never fucking understand! Maybe it's time for you to get a girlfriend and see how it feels when no one cares that she's not with you or that you feel lonely!" Janga yelled at Vegeta and got up and flew out the window.  
  
"What happened?" Bulma peaked inside the room.  
  
"I'm. not sure." Vegeta was shocked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Later That Night~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sweet." The television went blank as Vegeta, Bulma, Tori, Aurora, Sam, Jess, Raditz and the guards finished watching The Fast and The Furious.  
  
"I told you you'd like it, actually they're coming out with the sequel like next week we can go see it in the movie theatre if you want.  
  
"Yay!" Aurora bounced up and down happily.  
  
~*CRASH*~  
  
Everyone looked up toward the upstairs rooms where the noise had come from.  
  
"Let's go see what it was." Raditz suggested. Vegeta and Raditz led the pack (A/n: I had to say that ^_^) up to the rooms. Bulma was right behind Vegeta being as cautious as possible.  
  
"What are you doing?" Vegeta asked the intruder which happened to be Janga.  
  
"What I do is none of your business unless I decide to include you in it!" Janga growled at Vegeta.  
  
"When you're making such a noise THAT IT SHAKES THE ENTIRE HOUSE I THINK EVERYONE SHOULD BE INCLUDED IN IT!" Vegeta yelled back at him. "AND EVEN IF YOU DID WANT TO INCLUDE ME IN IT I WOULD DECLINE THE OFFER!"  
  
"GOOD BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO BE AROUND SOMEONE WHEN ALL THEY DO IS CARE ABOUT THEMSELVES!" Janga fought his side of the argument. "ALL YOU EVER DO IS TALK ABOUT YOURSELF AND" Janga momentarily paused "BULMA, THAT'S RIGHT, HE TALKS ABOUT YOU BULMA, OH SHE'S SO PRETTY, I THINK I REALLY LIKE HER!" Bulma blushed as Janga mocked Vegeta. As soon as Janga finished that sentence Vegeta pounced on top of him and began pound Janga in the face.  
  
"STOP!" Bulma screamed at Vegeta. She ran up behind him and attempted to pull off. Raditz grabbed Bulma's arm and pulled her out of the way as Janga threw Vegeta off of him. Vegeta hit the wall leaving a rather large whole in it. He flew back through the hole and started hitting Janga some more. Vegeta and Janga stood there exchanging punches when Raditz decided to jump into the brawl. He punched Vegeta in the side of the face which sent him flying through the window and out onto the lawn where a few reporters were standing, they immediately began to take pictures and ask questions. Raditz grabbed a hold of Janga and threw him onto his bed.  
  
"STAY THERE!" Raditz sounded really threatening so Janga complied. Raditz walked to the now large window and watched Vegeta get up and fly away.  
  
~*Ring, Ring*~  
  
Bulma's phone rang. She made it through all the saiyans and ran downstairs to answer it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello is Vegeta there." A nice sounding woman asked.  
  
"Uh, no he just left do you want me to take a message?"  
  
"That would be nice, tell him and all the saiyans that their house has been set up it's not too far away from yours." She explained where the house was. "They need to move into that house the government is getting rather annoyed that they are living at your house, goodbye." And the lady had hung up.  
  
"Who was it?" Jess asked.  
  
"It was some lady she said that you all have to move into a different house the government doesn't like the fact that you are living here.  
  
"I don't think Vegeta and Janga will be able to live in the same house." She bit her bottom lip.  
  
"Yeah, that's definitely out of the question." Sam added her thoughts in as she leaned on the table and looked over to Bulma.  
  
"Well, Vegeta could probably stay here and Aurora will probably want to stay too but they're going to want you guys in that house." Bulma sighed as she sat in the chair and put her head down on the table. "Come on let's go tell everyone else the news I'll tell Vegeta when he gets back." Bulma, Sam and Jess went up to the room where everyone still was and told them what had happened. So they all began to pack their belongings up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~2 Hours Later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ok, come on I'll show you all where your house is, you can leave your ship here if you like since I don't think you have any room at the house you're staying at." Bulma had gotten into a flying machine and showed them to their house. She helped them unpack and then proceeded to go back to her house with Aurora.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*At Bulma's House~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What's going on between Janga and Vegeta?" Aurora looked to Bulma for an answer.  
  
"I'm not sure; I guess Janga's just stressed." Bulma shrugged pondering the real answer herself. "Come on change into your nightgown and go to bed."  
  
"Can I sleep with you tonight?" She asked innocently.  
  
"Sure just come into my room when you're dressed. Bulma went into her room and lay down. 5 minutes later Aurora came in and lay down next to her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Ch. 14~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author Note: Ok well this chapter was shorter than most but I just wanted to get it out because to me it feels like I haven't updated in forever but I haven't I know! Ok well I hope you liked it!  
  
veggie-chan 


	15. Now

Decisions - Ch. 15 - Now  
  
Author Note: Hi people! I love reviews ^_^ they make me so happy! Ok well thanks to everyone that reviewed! You guys are the only reason I write. Ok well here is Ch. 15!  
  
~++~^^~++~^^~++~^^~++~^^~++~^^Ch. 15~++~^^~++~^^~++~^^~++~^^~++~^^~  
  
"Ow, freaking a!!" Bulma looked up from the couch when she heard someone struggling in the upper rooms. She and Aurora had just eaten lunch and decided to settle down to watch a nice relaxing movie. till they had gotten interrupted.  
  
"Who do you think it could be?" Aurora looked up to Bulma.  
  
"Well the possibilities are Vegeta or a burglar." Bulma bit her lip hoping it was just Vegeta.  
  
"I hope its Veggie, I'll check." Aurora stood up from her seat and left the room cautiously.  
  
"I'm coming with you," Bulma got up.  
  
"No don't, I know how to fight I could fend off anyone on this planet." She waved her hand at Bulma before disappearing into the hallway. "AAH!"  
  
~*Crash*~  
  
"What?" Bulma ran up the stairs and headed into the direction of the crash.  
  
"You're so stupid! Why couldn't you have just come in through the front door?" Aurora glared at Vegeta who was tangled in the curtains on the ground.  
  
"Maybe I didn't want to use the front door!"  
  
"Well maybe you should've."  
  
"What?" Bulma finally reached the doorway.  
  
"It's only Vegeta." Aurora explained to her. "I'm going back downstairs now." Aurora left them alone.  
  
"What are you staring at?" He cocked an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Nothing, but-"She stopped mid sentence and brushed a bug out of his hair "that." She laughed some. "Come on, I think Aurora's waiting for us." Bulma led the way downstairs to the living room where they all watched The Matrix.  
  
~++~^^~++~^^~++~^^~++~however Long the Matrix is Later~++~^^~++~^^~++~^^~  
  
"Oh Vegeta I forgot to tell you the government called and said that you had to move into a different house but you and Aurora are going to stay here so I've moved your rooms yours has a computer in it so you can go on the internet or chat with people or something, I think Tori said there's a computer at their house too so you can instant message her or something."  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Vegeta got up "Where is it?"  
  
"Follow me," Bulma led him to his room. "Bye I guess till you come out."  
  
"Yeah, thanks so much I got a computer now. too bad I don't know how to use it!" Vegeta rolled his eyes as he grumbled to himself. He sat in the seat and looked at it for awhile. "Ok, and to turn it on." He stared at if for even longer.  
  
"Do you need help?" Aurora seemingly appeared at his doorway.  
  
"No, I know exactly how to use this thing." He glared at her.  
  
"Ok then, turn it on." After a minute of Vegeta staring at the screen blankly she walked over and pressed the button to turn it on.  
  
"I was just testing you." He stated.  
  
"Yeah, whatever. You already have AIM on it if you want me to show you how to use it."  
  
"Uh, sure." Vegeta was completely clueless as to what she was talking about. She took the mouse and began to start AIM.  
  
"What do you want for your screenname?"  
  
"AlmightyOne!" he was glad she had to ask him a question. Aurora typed it in.  
  
"Already taken."  
  
"OK well spell it different."  
  
"Already taken."  
  
"Well do it again."  
  
"Already taken."  
  
"WHAT IS THIS? He yelled getting really frustrated.  
  
"Come on, pick a different name."  
  
"Um, I dunno ExtremelyUnHappyAIMuser."  
  
"Already taken." Aurora laughed a bit.  
  
"You're laughing at me now? Fine spell it different."  
  
"Already taken." She laughed more.  
  
"You know what? Just leave you aren't helping at all."  
  
"Fine," She laughed as she left the room, "oh and here's a piece of paper with Tori's screen name on it."  
  
"Gimme." He took the paper and put it on the desk.  
  
"Uh let's see.. DarkPrince? Nope taken. Uhh, DrkPrnce. Nope, sorry Vegeta but we're stupid and everything's taken." He acted as the computer and talked to himself. "Uhh, DrkPrnce69. WOOOOOOOOOH!" He cheered for himself as he finally found a name that wasn't taken. "Dadada." He continued to click the enter button as the setup explained everything to him. "hmm," He picked up the paper and opened it up. ExtremelyUnHappyAIMuser. "WHA-?" Vegeta sweat dropped. He signed onto AIM and 3 messages came up.  
  
Mandy4lif3: Hey my name's Mandy incest, threesomes, and lesbians all on one site - just click here!  
  
"Uhh how bout no." He x-ed out the IM. "Next one,"  
  
MandysFriend4lif3: Hey this is Mandy's friend you should check out her site! Just click here!  
  
"Wha. how bout no." He x-ed out that IM.  
  
Mandys-ex: Mandy's a fucking bitch! Make fun of her on her site! Just click here!  
  
"WHO IS MANDY!?!?!" Vegeta was getting ready to blow up the computer. "Ok, now that, that's out of the way. how do I put her on my. buddy list.? I guess that's what it's called. um ok here." He added her to his buddy list. "Hey she's on." He IMed her.  
  
DrkPrnce69: Hello..  
  
ExtremelyUnHappyAIMuser: Hello? Who is this?  
  
DrkPrnce69: It's Vegeta.  
  
ExtremelyUnhappyAIMuser: O hey, I didnt kno u culd use a comp. (A/N: ok ik on vegeta-sei he used his email thing but he wasn't using a comp. he was using some form of saiyan technology)  
  
DrkPrnce69: That's the thing I can't :-)  
  
ExtremelyUnHappyAIMuser: ok so wat r u doin?  
  
DrkPrnce69: Um, I just finished watching this weird movie called The Matrix.  
  
ExtremelyUnHappyAIMuser: cool, im just chillin here chattin w/ ppl  
  
DrkPrnce69: ok cool  
  
ExtremelyUnHappyAIMuser: Brb  
  
DrkPrnce69: alright  
  
"What the?" Vegeta looked at a pop-up on his screen. "I am a ____ "Vegeta read it off of his computer "Male duh!" He rolled his eyes and continued reading. "Looking for a ___. Female duh." He put the correct things in and it brought up a screen. He entered more information on the computer and a chat room came up.  
  
DrkPrnce69: hi.  
  
SwtChld45: Hey, r u hott?  
  
DrkPrnce69: Uh. no actually I'm cold right now this rooms got too much air cond.  
  
SwtChld45: Haha, datz gr8.  
  
AngelBby: asl?  
  
DrkPrnce69: asl?  
  
AngelBby: age/sex/location  
  
DrkPrnce69: oh ok um 16/male/Japan  
  
AngelBby: cool so am I. well not a male just 16 and in Japan ^_^  
  
DrkPrnce69: oh ok, cool  
  
AngelBby: Wanna chat?  
  
DrkPrnce69: aren't we chatting now?  
  
**doodledeoo*  
  
AngelBby: No, now we're chatting ^_^ hehe  
  
DrkPrnce69: What's the difference?  
  
AngelBby: Nothing except it's just us two in this.  
  
DrkPrnce69: oh ok cool  
  
Vegeta x-ed out the chat room and left open his IM with AngelBby and Tori.  
  
AngelBby: So, what's your name?  
  
"Never give out your real name or important information" Vegeta read off the warning off the top of the IM. "So what do I say?" He looked puzzled at the computer.  
  
DrkPrnce69: Matt. Yours?  
  
AngelBby: Jessica  
  
Tori never came back as Vegeta and Jessica talked on the internet for hours before they both had to leave and go to bed.  
  
DrkPrnce69: Good Night I'll talk to you tomorrow?  
  
AngelBby: Yeah, Night  
  
---AngelBby has signed off---  
  
Vegeta yawned turned off the computer and went to sleep.  
  
~~~The Next Day~~~  
  
"Bulma dear, why are you so happy?" Her ditzy mother asked her.  
  
"I dunno I guess I just am." She smiled brightly.  
  
"Oh well that's nice dear.  
  
"Vegeta! Breakfast is ready!" Bulma yelled up to him as soon as her mother lay the plate down on the table. Before Bulma could blink he was at the table almost done with the food.  
  
"Are you ready for school?" Bulma asked him. His mouth dropped.  
  
"I forgot." He ran upstairs and took a quick shower and got ready for school.  
  
"Come on!" Bulma yelled to him. She went outside and got the car ready. Vegeta ran outside and hopped into the passenger seat. (A/N: It's a convertible)  
  
"Aurora, you stay here! Be good!" Vegeta yelled to her as she sat in her bedroom looking out the window.  
  
"Bye!" She waved to him frantically. Bulma then drove to the school.  
  
"Ok, we're here." Vegeta had been sitting resting his head back with his eyes closed.  
  
"Alright -yawn-" he got out of the car to see a crowd gathered around a bulletin board. "What's going on?" He walked over and asked anyone that would answer.  
  
"There's football tryouts coming up! Hey you look strong you should try." He commented before turning around again.  
  
"Hey, what's happening?" Raditz looked at Vegeta confused.  
  
"I guess football tryouts. whatever that is." Vegeta shrugged. "Wanna sign up? Some guy said I should."  
  
"Uh. sure." Raditz shrugged and made his way to the front with Vegeta and they signed their names up. "This better not be anything boring though." Raditz commented as they left, "hey, you think we should tell anyone else to sign up?"  
  
"Yeah, go tell whoever you see and I'll tell whoever I see." Vegeta and Raditz parted ways and began to tell everyone the news.  
  
~1st Period Announcements~  
  
"Hello," A feminine voice came on the intercom. "It seems as though a good majority of the student body has signed up for the football team but not all of you will make it." They continued to explain. "Practice will start tomorrow after school. You do not need to bring anything except clothes that you can practice in. That will be all." They clicked off the intercom and everyone started talking to each other about who they thought would make the team.  
  
~After School~  
  
Everyone was flying to their home when Raditz began to talk to Goku.  
  
"What is football anyway?" Raditz asked Goku.  
  
"Why are you asking me?" He looked at him like he was stupid.  
  
"I don't know. because I can." He shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"What do you think is wrong with Janga and Vegeta?"  
  
"Oh, I'm not sure. they just got in a fight that one day."  
  
"Yeah I hope they forgive each other soon though." Goku sighed and crossed his arms and flew on.  
  
Vegeta and Bulma separated from the group *(A/N: Bulma's in a hovercraft) and finally arrived at her house.  
  
"Hey Vegeta," Bulma called to him as she hopped out of the hover craft.  
  
"Yeah?" He turned around to look at her.  
  
"You remember when Aurora had to go to the hospital?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you killed people all the time." She bit her bottom lip hoping it wasn't too bad of a question to ask.  
  
"Sometimes, but I'll explain more later when I know you won't freak out when I tell you something."  
  
"VEGETA!" Aurora ran out to greet him. "Dad's on the Comm. Link." She handed him the link so he could talk to his father.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hello son, how are things going?"  
  
"Actually they're fine." He shrugged his shoulders and answered his father's question truthfully.  
  
"Good, I don't believe Frieza suspects anything yet so all is well here."  
  
"I don't suspect what?" Vegeta saw Frieza step out of the shadows behind his father before the Comm. Link shut off. Vegeta's mouth was left gaping open.  
  
"What's wrong?" Bulma asked him concerned.  
  
"We may be caught." Vegeta spaced out into his thoughts.  
  
"Frieza knows doesn't he?" Aurora asked Vegeta.  
  
"I'm. not sure."  
  
"Who's Frieza?" Bulma was completely lost. Vegeta shook his head before running upstairs to his room. He immediately turned on the computer and got on AIM to see if Tori was on.  
  
DrkPrnce69: Tori come over quickly and bring everyone!  
  
He messaged her before signing off and waiting down in the living room anxiously for her.  
  
~2 Minutes Later~  
  
"Ok we're here." Tori had come through the front door and was entering the living room with everyone else behind her.  
  
"We may. have a problem." He looked solemn and concerned.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"My dad called me on the Comm. Link and he told me that Frieza hadn't suspected anything-"  
  
"Well that's good right?" Krillin interrupted him.  
  
"After he said that Frieza came out right behind him. then the Comm. Link shut off." Everyone gasped at the same time.  
  
"Does this mean he knows?" Raditz began to get worried.  
  
"I'm not sure." Vegeta answered putting his head in his palms.  
  
"That is not good if he does." Tori shook her head taking a deep breath. Vegeta got up and headed to Bulma's backyard.  
  
"Where are you going? Are you going to hide?" Janga glared at Vegeta's retreating back.  
  
"No, I'm going to train." Vegeta glared at Janga through the side of his eyes. Everyone tensed at the moment between the two ex-friends.  
  
~^^~~++~~^^~~++~~^^~~++~~^^~~++~~^^~~++~~^^~~++~~^^~~++~~^^~~++~~^^  
  
Author Note: I am so glad I have self control -_- but I h8 it. Ok well anyway I hope you liked this chapter I went back and was reading some of my previous chapters because I have to do that to remember everything. Hehe I remember the stories I read better than I do my own ^_^ ok well please review and I'm going to try to update soon!  
  
veggie-chan 


	16. Football Practice

Decisions – Ch. 16 – Football Practice

Author Note: Hey ok I'm trying to start updating a lot again but I'm not sure if it's going to follow through like I had hoped ^_^ hehe. I'm not gonna guarantee anything lol. Ok well here it is I'm trying to add a lot of action into the story now ^_^ ok well here it is. Oh and I want to thank Sam n Jess for helping me so much since my other Author's Pet had to get fired! Hehe

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z – wooh that was hard *rolls eyes*

~~++~~^^~~++~~^^~~++~~^^~~++~~^^~~++~~^^~~++~~^^~~++~~^^~~++~~^^~~

"Vegeta come on! It's dinner time!" Bulma continued to persuade him to leave the G.R. and eat dinner.

"No, leave me alone!" He set the gravity to even more and began his exercises.

"YOU'RE SO DIFFICULT!" She turned off the screen. She marched outside and opened the door to the G.R. without thinking she stepped inside to yell at him and fell right to the ground. "AAAAH!" She screamed as her bones were crushed to the ground. Vegeta ran and turned off the gravity before rushing to pick up Bulma.

"Are you ok?" He asked her.

"No, I feel dizzy." She attempted to look around.

"Come on I'll take you to your room." He lifted her off the ground and walked her inside to the house.

"Oh is she ok?" Mrs. Briefs rushed over to them.

"Yeah I think she's fine she just needs to rest." He walked up the stairs to Bulma's room. He laid her on her bed before pulling the covers up and around her.

"You need to be more careful." She whispered. "If you aren't then you'll hurt yourself while you're training."

"I'll be careful but what you need to worry about is your safety I don't want you getting hurt when Frieza's here… if he ever comes, goodnight." He turned off the light and closed her door before heading downstairs to eat dinner. Everyone had left and only Mrs. Briefs, Mr. Briefs, Bulma, Vegeta, and Aurora were there. Vegeta ate his food quickly before getting on his computer. _Tori's_ on_ he debated whether or not to talk to her. _Well it couldn't hurt__

Drk Prnce69: Hey

ExtremlyUnHappyAIMuser: who's this?

DrkPrnce69: Vegeta, duh

ExtremlyUnHappyAIMuser: Oh, well this is Janga.

DrkPrnce69: Oh…

Vegeta waited for a reply _I guess he doesn't plan on replying but that's ok because I don't want to talk to him either. I guess Jessica isn't on…Vegeta began to think of ways to entertain himself. _Screw it I'm going to bed._ He signed off but left his computer on and went to bed._

~The Next Morning~

"Hello dear, wake up." Vegeta groggily opened his eyes to find Mrs. Briefs hovering over him.

"Uh, hi." He wanted to sit up but didn't want to get that close to her.

"Come, get up you have school." She smiled as brightly as ever. Vegeta got up and Mrs. Briefs left. He went into his bathroom and began to get ready for school. _School sucks_ he thought to himself as he shampooed his hair. _OW GODDAMNIT He felt like screaming but wouldn't._

"Aah, whoever decided shampoo should sting when it got in your eyes needs to die a slow and painful death." Vegeta mumbled as he rubbed his eyes and cleansed them with water. 10 minutes later Vegeta got out, dressed in pants and a white wife beater and came into the living room for breakfast. Bulma was sitting at the table eating quietly. Mrs. Briefs set down Vegeta's plate across the table from Bulma's and left the room.

"Um, Vegeta," Bulma started a conversation. "I just wanted to say thanks for last night."

"Hm," Vegeta ate his food and nodded as in he understood her.

"Why is your eye so red?" Bulma asked him curiously.

"Shampoo," Vegeta mumbled it

"What?" Bulma hadn't heard him.

"Shampoo." He said a little louder.

"You have to speak up I don't have saiyan hearing." Bulma rolled her eyes. Aurora began to snicker from where she was eating.

"I GOT SHAMPOO IN MY EYE!" He practically yelled. Aurora, who was eating part of a pancake, starting to choke from laughing and eating at the same time, Bulma was trying hard not to laugh. Vegeta, frustrated got up and went back into his room.

"Vegeta! I'm sorry I couldn't hear you! Come back!" Bulma yelled to him before bursting into a hysterical fit. Vegeta got on the computer and signed onto AIM. _Grr__ no ones on… I wonder if I can skip school… no wait I have football practice… Vegeta put his shoes on and reluctantly went back downstairs._

"Onna what are you doing?" Vegeta cocked an eyebrow at her.

"I'm making something that will make the redness in your eye go away." She replied

"Why are you helping me?"

"Because I felt bad for laughing."

"Oh joy… I have your pity…"

"Come on Vegeta, if you don't co-operate then you'll go to school with a red eye and everyone will ask you what happened or you could co-operate and I'll fix it." Bulma knew his answer already.

"Fine…" Vegeta went over to where she was mixing the solution.

"Ok, now open your eye so I can drop the solution in." Bulma held Vegeta's eye open and dropped a drop in. "Ok the redness should go away soon." Bulma nodded in satisfaction before going upstairs to her room. "We have to leave in 30 minutes so make sure you're ready!" 

~After School at Football Practice~

"If you do manage to make it on the team I will be your varsity coach. My name is Mr.Woodfield but you can call me Mr. Wood or Coach or some respectable term. This is your JV coach Mr. Elder and this is you're freshmen coach Mr. Wan. Every weekday we will have practice after school. Today we will do some practice games. Shirts vs. Skins. Here" He put his hand between two boys. "This half" The half on the right side of his hand, "will be skins and the other half will be shirts. Separate and organize yourselves. We will only be playing two hand tag for now." Vegeta and Raditz were on the skins team while Krillin Janga and Goku were on the shirts team. After the teams had organized themselves they put a play into action. Vegeta was going to be forward offensive and Raditz would be defensive. On the Shirts team Janga and Goku would be defensive and Krillin would be the quarterback. Krillin kicked the ball off to the Skins team. The team rushed forward as Vegeta caught it and began to run down the field but was tagged by Goku. Just after Goku tagged him Janga ran up and tagged Vegeta rather harshly.

"I'M TAGGED!" Vegeta yelled at Janga.

"WHAT'S YOU'RE POINT!?" Janga yelled back at him.

"THIS!" Vegeta pushed Janga in the shoulder. Janga retaliated by pushing Vegeta back.

"Boys stop! This is just a practice!" Mr. Wood yelled. It soon turned into a fist fight. Vegeta punched Janga in his right cheek and Janga punched Vegeta in his chest. Janga threw another punch at Vegeta but it was blocked. Vegeta punched Janga in the stomach. Soon the other football players were cheering for one or the other which started more fights. Finally the coach blew his whistle and most of the little fights broke up but Vegeta and Janga continued to pummel each other. "YOU TWO STOP IT NOW!" Mr. Elder and Mr. Wood pulled them off of each other while Mr. Wan stood in the middle. "GATHER YOU'RE STUFF AND LEAVE! TOMORROW AT PRACTICE I EXPECT YOU TWO TO BEHAVE!" Mr. Wood seemed extremely angry. Vegeta and Janga went their separate ways.

"Why are you back so early?" Bulma asked Vegeta when he entered the house.

"The coach made me leave."

"Oh my Kami! What happened to you?" Bulma had finally looked at Vegeta he had a black eye and a swollen lip.

"It's nothing I'm fine," He laughed a bit "Janga's worse…"

"You got in another fight with Janga? Would you to just give it up?"

"I didn't do anything he has some type of insecurity problem or something." Vegeta went to the refrigerators to get some water. Bulma just rolled her eyes, "whatever, come here so I can put some cream on that." Bulma grabbed Vegeta's arm so he couldn't resist and put some cream on his eye so it wouldn't stay black and blue. "It should be its normal coloring by tomorrow."

"Thanks," Vegeta went into his room. _Wow, he said thanks…Bulma shrugged it off and went back to her business._

Vegeta had gone to his room and turned on his AIM.

_And still… no one is on… except Tori, I'm sure she really wants to talk to me especially after I beat the hell out of her boyfriend._ Vegeta laughed at Janga some more._ Hey Jessica's on…_

DrkPrnce69: hey

AngelBby: Hey, how's it goin? 

_Hows__ it goin? Oh well… great I mean I just got in a fight… Vegeta thought sarcastically to himself._

DrkPrnce69: Oh um good I guess, you?

AngelBby: Pretty good although skool's boring.

DrkPrnce69: Oh yeah school sucks

AngelBby: And it's the truth!

DrkPrnce69: yeah lol

AngelBby: I'd like to meet you sometime…

DrkPrnce69: sure, when?

AngelBby: Tomorrow?

DrkPrnce69: I have football practice till 5 so anytime after 5 I can.

AngelBby: Oh ok, how about 5:30 at the water fountain on Kilauea St.?

DrkPrnce69: Ok sure! Well I have to go now I'll talk to you or see you tomorrow!

AngelBby: Bye!

DrkPrnce69: Bye!

Vegeta signed off of AIM. _Well tomorrow should be interesting… Vegeta sat on his bed and imagined what Jessica would look like. _Oh, I should train._ Vegeta got off his bed and went out to the G.R. He set the gravity to 75 which felt like 65 to him. At about 11 o'clock Vegeta decided to turn in for the day. He turned off the gravity and went inside. He didn't even bother to change into sleeping clothes he just feel onto of his bed and fell asleep. Too bad he didn't look first…_

"AAH!" He heard a feminine voice yell.

"OH MY-"Vegeta jumped out of his bed. He saw something scamper across the floor of his room and leave... "Oh yeah… I'm seeing shit…" he fell asleep yet again. 

Bulma was sitting inside the hallway now fully awake… _I must've been sleep walking again… She shook her head to make it become clear. _I never thought I'd start sleepwalking again… and of all the places to sleep walk to!_ Her face began to turn a light crimson.__ I'll make the potion tomorrow night… let's just hope I don't sleepwalk again tonight. She got up from her seat in the hallway and walked back to her room quietly. She lay down in her bed fell into a not so peaceful sleep._


	17. When Your World Falls to Pieces

**Decisions - The Real Ch. 17 - 1st Meeting**

Author Note: OMG it's been so long... okay well i seriously had any idea of writing destroyed by my boyfriend but i'm going to writ anywho. Here it goes! I will finish this and post! I am determined.

When Vegeta awoke in the morning his room was a mess. "Mmhgh, i really need to clean." Vegeta rolled onto his stomache and laid there.

"Vegeta dear! Wake up! Rise and shine, it's a beautiful day outside!" Bulma's mother let herself into the room and opened the curtains as wide as she could. Vegeta got up holding his hand over his eyes to shield them from the sun. He lowered his hand just in time to see Bunny twirling around the room and picking up all of the dirty clothes.

"Thanks," Vegeta felt realy awkward sitting on his bed while this woman twirled about his room.

"Your welcome!" She sang as she twirled out of the room and down the hall.

"Hey Vegeta," Bulma came down the hall toward his bedroom. "Can i ask you a question?"

"Good job! Congratulations!" Vegeta patted her head and walked off toward the kitchen.

"What?" Bulma looked confused. "No! Not that question."

"Fine onna what is it?" Vegeta stopped momentarily so she could catch up to him.

"Well you said you were the youngest, but Aurora is younger than you." Vegeta stopped in the hallway and put his finger to his lips.

"She's adopted!" He said nonchalantly and continued to walk.

"What? She's not your real sister?"

"Hah, no! Do we look anything alike? We just adopted her since she'd been living in our castle behind our backs anyway."

"Oh," Bulma felt awkward about the situation. "That's odd," Aurora and Vegeta had already begun to eat the pancakes so Bulma took a seat by them and got herself a pancake.

!Elsewhere!

"I don't wanna go to school!" Janga lay on the floor next to Tori moping.

"I don't care what you want," she smiled, "you're going to school anyway." With that Janga moped off to prepare himself for school. Janga's eyes got wide as he began to laugh evilly. "Janga why are you laughing?" Tori came in and Janga hid something behind his back.

"Nothing! Just your..." Janga began to look around quickly. "Your BIRTHDAY PRESENT!" He smiled to himself glad with what he had come up with.

"My birthday was two months ago..." Tori looked at him like he needed some mental help and walked off. Janga slid the picture into his pocket and got ready for school.

!School!

"Now it's time for the morning announcements! Please stand and say the pledge!" Everyone in the school stood and began to recite the pledge.

"Guess what he have today Vincent!"

"What's that Sherika?" He replied cornily.

"A BIRTHDAY!" A cheesy song began to play and a 'seductive' picture of a naked Vegeta behind his guitar showed on the screen.

"It's not my birthday..." Vegeta sweat dropped and looked at Janga. "What the hell?" Everyone in the class was laughing but Vegeta failed to see that they were laughing at him.

"Take that! It's a prank." Janga laughed at Vegeta too.

"That's not much of a prank..." Vegeta sat in his seat failing to see the humor.

"Vegeta Ouji!" A big lady in a red suit bust in through the door. "Come with me!" Vegeta was led to the door by two administrators. "Who did this?" She exclaimed her face beginning to turn red.

"Umm... Janga? I guess..." Vegeta had no idea why she was getting so frustrated about a picture. The administrators also brought Janga outside.

"Why would you do this?" The lady was bright red by now.

"Well, I believe you humans have a term called the 'birthday suit' and when you're born you wear your 'birthday suit' so i thought it would be fitting to put a picture of Veggie-boy here in his 'birthday suit' for his birthday!"

"Since you are new here i will give you just a warning but i don't want to see it again. Nudity is not respected in this school we don't want to see your behinds!" She stormed off leaving the two there. Vegeta looked at Janga not sure what to say.

"Oh come on you have to admit it was pretty funny." Janga looked at him bluntly.

"Not really but seeing that lady is pretty funny so i guess i have to give you some merit for that." Vegeta contemplated. "I guess it was funny all the humans seemed to think it was."

"Yeah!" Janga was proud of his accomplishment.

"You're pretty good at making stuff up, like when ya went off on me! Trying to say i talk about Bulma all the time!" Vegeta glared at him.

"Oh... yeah..." Janga looked around for someone to save him before he got pummeled again. "Sorry!" He smiled sheepishly. "I just needed something to say cause i couldn't say what i was really thinking!" He put his hand behind his head.

"Huh? What were you REALLY thinking?"

"Well i'd been wanting to talk to you for awhile but i'd never gotten the chance since everyone was around you so much, i'm sorry i shouldn't have yelled at you like that."

"Yeah.. I guess i'm sorry too then, i shouldn't have hit you like that." Vegeta and Janga sat in the halls to talk.

Ring Ring

"C'mon lets go to our lockers," Vegeta and Janga went back inside to get their books than went to their lockers. The day soon ended and the boys headed off to football practice. "I fail to see why we bother to play this game." Vegeta took his shirt off and replaced it with his practice uniform.

"So we can culturally experience what all humans experience and so when we return to Vegeta-sei we will be well rounded young men!" Janga announced and everyone just looked at him dumbfounded. They all dressed out and went to practice.

"Although I am glad to see you two not fighting today i was not glad to see your behind on the announcements." Coach Woods expressed his displeasure to Vegeta and Janga. The rest of football practice went by uneventful rather than it being apparent that the saiyans would be the best on the team. As everyone changed back Vegeta told everyone that he would catch up with them later but he had to get going. Not wanting anyone to follow him Vegeta decided to go by car, not like he really had a choice though. He remembered what Bulma had said earlier that day on the way to school.

earlier that day

"Here use this capsule to get around or you'll start scaring people and we can't have that." Bulma handed him the capsule and immediately knew he was going to protest. "End of discussion." She continued to drive ignoring all rants he made.

end flashback

Vegeta sighed, walked over to the parking lot and dug into his pocket for the capsule. He threw the capsule to reveal a sleek black mustang convertible. He raised both of his eyebrows and nodded I could get used to this. The top was down so he jumped over the door grabbed the keys out of the seat started the ignition and drove off. Where was I meeting her again?" Vegeta drove to his destination. Vegeta finally arrived on Kileau St. and saw a small but peaceful fountain in the middle of the park. Vegeta saw a couple of kids running around so he took a seat on a park bench. He began to rummage through his pockets and found a few Earth monies a pack of Juicy Fruit and some pocket lint. "No! Stop it, leave me alone!" He looked up to see a little girl yelling at another kid. "Aah! My icecream!" She cried at the loss of her fallen icecream. The other boy laughed at her and ran off. Vegeta went over to the girl and grabbed her hand.

"C'mon, we'll get you some new icecream!" The little girl looked excited so they walked to the icecream vendor and they both got triple scoup icecreams with as many toppings as they could get. She thanked Vegeta and ran off to show the other kids what she had gotten. Vegeta sat on the bench content with his icecream. His icecream was almost gone when he remembered why he was there in the first place. It was already 5:45 and Vegeta hadn't seen anyone but the kids. Vegeta decided she wasn't going to show and flew off toward the government house. 'I hope Aurora is okay...' Vegeta remembered when he had said he wouldnt let her out of his sight but Bulma's mom had offered to watch her and she seemed nice enough.

Knock, knock

"Hallo?" Anoka answered the door. "Oh hi Vegeta, come in!" Vegeta nodded his head and stepped inside. "Where's Janga?" Anoka looked unsure of what to answer.

"I can't tell you!" Anoka looked nervous disobeying her prince but wouldn't let him pass.

"Umm, we aren't fighting anymore..." Vegeta cocked an eyebrow at her.

"I'm not stupid! I know your tricks!" Anoka crossed her arms and watched him when Janga walked into the room. "No!" Anoka tackled Janga to the ground. "You cant be inhere! He'll kill you!" Anoka was near the part of yelling.

"No, it's okay! We're friends again." Janga tried to calm her down.

"Oh..." She turned red and mumbled a quick appology to Vegeta before running off.

"Oh hey! Your dad called for you ealrier, said he wanted to check up on you but we told him you weren't here."

"Meh, i'll call him back later I guess," Vegeta shrugged not really caring.

"Hey Vegeta," Tori came downstairs.

"Heylo," Vegeta replied. Janga whispered something into Vegeta's ear and they both ran off.

"Well that was only semi-suspicious," Tori sweatdropped and went off to find Anoka and Sam.

"Anywho," Janga and Vegeta sat on the roof. "I think i'm going to ask Tori to mate with me." Janga blurted out.

"W-what?" Vegeta's eyes got wide.

"Yeah... that's kinda why i went off on you," Janga avoided Vegeta's eyes.

"You know you could have just told me that?" He rolled his eyes at Janga.

"Well, to me it's a big deal!"

"It should be! But you should be able to talk to me." Vegeta lay back and put his hand behind his head.

"Vegeta!" Tori ran outside to get him. "Your dad wants you he's on the screen!" Vegeta and Janga jumped off the roof and went inside to see what the rush was about.

"Vegeta you must prepare! Frieza knows where you are and he's coming for you." The king sounded exasperated.

"WHAT? How am I supposed to prepare?"

"Train, everyone needs to train. I have no idea what he plans to do but you cannot keep running all your life. I will try to bring the elite forces but I can't guarantee that we will make it soon enough. You must hold him off until we arrive. Once there we will end Frieza's reign!" The king's transmission cut out and Vegeta could only stand there dumbfounded.

"Alright, you heard the man! Let's go!" Janga went to change into his training clothes.

"This is gonna be it, no more running." Vegeta told himself. "I'm not strong enough, i've spent too much time running and not enough time training." Vegeta shook his head at the thought of what was to come. "Let's go to Capsule Corp. there's a gravity machine there we can use." tori nodded and left the room to find Kakkarot, Raditz, Ikea and Krillin. Janga and Vegeta left to Capsule Corp. As soon as everyone arrived Vegeta explained what was going to happen. "We need to ascend to the next level, how? I have no idea but we need to train. Any power that we can gain will be useful against Frieza. Does anyone have anything they want to add before we start the training?" Everyone shook there head and Bulma just watched from outside the window.

"Are we going to include anyone?" Janga asked.

"What do you mean?" Vegeta looked confused.

"Well, Bulma... Should we tell her? Or just kind of disapeer one day?"

"I- I'll take care of it. Don't mention anything to her! I don't want her to get involved until the last minute. This isn't her battle so she shouldn't be in it." Everyone nodded in aggreance. "Okay, get to training!" Everyone began sparring but Vegeta went outside to find Aurora. He had to inform her before this began he thought.

"Hi Veggie-head," Aurora smiled to him but her smile soon faded when she saw the look on Vegeta's face.

"I have to tell you something, come with me."

"You have a choice, you don't have to be here. You can leave whenever you want you don't have to be included."

"In what?"

"Frieza's coming, he knows i'm here but i'm not sure of everything he knows; you could leave if you wanted."

"No, I want to help! I'm sure I can." Aurora nodded.

"Okay," Vegeta gave her a weak smile. "You can change your mind any time you want and you can train anytime you want." Vegeta rubbed her head and went out.

"Veggie," Aurora looked at him cautiously. "I want to tell you something," she got up from the bed and watched the floor.

"What's that?" Vegeta was unsure of her emotions.

"I'm.. I'm really going to help you!" She looked at him determined. "I can help you ascend to a super saiyan!"

"Aurora, it's okay, we got this." Vegeta smiled bleakly.

"No, please-" A tear fell from her eye. "Close your eyes." Vegeta nodded his head and did as he was asked.

"Now open them," Aurora's voice sounded more mature as Vegeta opened his eyes he noticed someone new. "I'm not from this timeline. I'm not even full saiyan." Aurora watched the floor hoping for approval. Vegeta just stared at her with his mouth gaping. "C'mon, let's train-I'll help you." Aurora grabbed his hand and walked outside with him. "I want to show you something first, just so you can be sure i'm not lieing." She took a few paces from Vegeta and turned around. She began to power up silently as to not attract TOO much attention. Her hair turned a beautiful golden and her eyes a vibrant blueish green. If at all possible Vegeta's jaw dropped even further and everyone in the G.R. came out to see who had such a high power level. Aurora just stood there waiting for a response from Vegeta.

"Who're you?" Kakkarot asked once he had assumed Vegeta wasn't going to introduce them.

"I am-" Aurora studied Vegeta closely. "I don't think i'm welcome here," she smiled bleakly and began to say her goodbyes.

"Why are you leaving?" Vegeta grabbed her arm and turned her around. Aurora smiled and hugged Vegeta.

"What's going on?" Bulma came out of the house and saw everyone gathered around.

"It's a long story," Vegeta rubbed his head and turned to face Bulma. "I think i'm going to need to explain everything to you tomorrow."

"I've got time now." Bulma nodded eagerly.

"I don't though, I really need to begin my training. It's been delayed too much." Vegeta regretted not being able to tell her but knew he couldn't do it now.

"I understand-" Bulma's eyes teared up and she went inside. Vegeta sighed but turned back to Aurora.

"I-We need to get this. Please help us." It was normally below Vegeta to ask but he figured any help would be worth it.

"Of course," Aurora smiled. She began to assist them in training in every way her father had taught her and more. 'They have to get this, they just have to' Aurora watched everyone spar and decided to test Vegeta. "Veggie, come spar with me." She got up and walked over to him.

"Hm," Vegeta got into a ready stance and powered up. Aurora repeated the process and went super saiyan. Aurora launched herself at Vegeta and dealt a blow to his face. Vegeta flew back but caught himself and began to assault Aurora. She had done well in blocking most of his punches but Vegeta managed to get a punch in on her and she fell back onto the ground.

"You still have a great deal to improve, but maybe just maybe this will work." Aurora gave him a short bow.

"If you're from the future than, why don't you know if this will work?" Vegeta looked at her inquisitively.

"I'm not supposed to be here," she smiled vaguely. "In my time many people died and," Aurora paused. "I don't want that to happen again."

"Why are you here to help us though?" Krillin stepped forward.

"It's hard to see your mother hurt, even after so many years of him being gone." A tear fell from Aurora's face and she let it slide off onto the ground.

"My father," she smiled weakly. "Is Vegeta." Everyone's jaw dropped and Vegeta cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Who's your mom?"

"I can't tell you that," she shook her head at his comment.

"Well why not?" Vegeta really wanted to know this bit of information.

"Because i'm not concieved yet, but once I am i'll tell you who my mother is." She rolled her eyes at him. "Go back to training." She went back to sitting by her tree and meditating. The training soon ended when Bulma's mother came out and announced dinner. They all went inside and decided to end the training for today.

"Onna," Vegeta nodded to Bulma. "We won't be going to school tomorrow."

"And why not? You know you can't just stop going." Bulma sat down at the table with her plate.

"My father said it was no longer necessary for us to go to school."

"Fine," Bulma sighed and shook her head.

"When exactly will he arrive?" Krillin looked patiently to Vegeta.

"No idea, just soon."

"Who's comming? Do we need another house?" Bulma looked around to everyone. 'They all look so cold, something's up and I gotta find out what.' "Should I prepare a room for them?"

"No, they won't need a room." Kakkarot shook his head. 'I need to prepare a note for Chi Chi we won't be able to stay here once this is over.'

"We'll be leaving soon Bulma, possibly at the same moment they arrive. We're sorry to burden you." Vegeta got up and left without having touched much of his food. Bulma watched him leave and knew something was terribly wrong.

"What's going on?" She looked to anyone for an answer.

"Vegeta said he would tell you, I'm just not sure when he plans to do that." Tori watched her food and moved it around with her fork.

!In The Back Yard!

"Hello there, the angel from my nightmare. The shadow in the background of the morgue. The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley we can live like Jack and Sally if we want. Where you can always find me. We'll have halloween on christmas and in the night we'll wish this never ends." Vegeta strummed his guitar and sang softly. "Come home and stop this pain tonight, stop this pain tonight." Vegeta put his guitar down and looked to the sky. "He'll be here soon, perhaps we'll all perish. Maybe something more will come." Vegeta flew up to the roof and watched the sky.

Bulma walked onto her balcony and leaned against the railing. "If he expects to just leave and for me to completely forget they were ever here he's got another thing coming." Bulma couldn't believe Vegeta was going to gather everyone and just leave out of nowhere. "I highly doubt his father said he could just not go to school." Bulma sighed and sat down on her chair. "There has to be something more, even Kakkarot barely ate anything. I'm going to find out!" Vegeta listened to her rant and decided to tell her tomorrow.

Author Note: All done Everything is the completeted! at least this chapter is. I'm so glad i got this done. I never thought i'd get this far. I worked on it as much as i could before after and during school but it's done D Okay i really hopeyou enjoyed this one it's not really checked or anything but I hope it's good enough so i'm going to post it. At this point in time i'll have already posted it but please review!

Jo-


	18. Unpredictable

Chapter 19 Decisions Unpredictable 

Author Note: So, I've had this chapter written for awhile now sorry i just haven't typed it up But here it is! Semi-fresh and ready to go I hope you enjoy it! Please R&R! I'm gonna make thinking in bold! p to make this a lot easier for everyoneDisclaimer: You should all know by now that i don't own jack shit XD

Vegeta woke up as soon as the sun came up and got to training. "Vegeta are you going to come to breakfast?" Bunny's happy face appeared on a large screen.

"No, actually I'm not."

"Okay, I'll leave some food out for you in case you get hungry." The screen went back into the ceiling slowly. Vegeta sat on the floor of the room. '**I've gotten so used to this place. Everythings going to change. What will happen when this is all over? What if Frieza wins? He will probably destroy this planet.'** Images of those he met here flashed through his mind. **'As annoying as she is...' **Vegeta's thoughts trailed off to Bulma. Although neither of them had realized it. He cared for her. **'I won't let any of them, -not even her- die.'**

Aurora stood outside the Gravity Chamber and watched his power level rise and fall. She walked to a nearby tree and sat against it. Soon everything began to go dark and Aurora saw her grandmother's face.

"You are doing well, you truly are of the Synian lineage. Make me proud and save the ones we both love." The beautiful lady she had once knew and admired slowly faded away when Frieza came into view.

"You cannot save them!" He laughed evilly. "One super saiyan is not enough to defeat me! You will all perish!" His laughing soon faded away and Aurora was soon surrounded by all of the saiyans that had come with them to Earth. She could hear them, asking, begging, pleading for her to help them ascend.

"I can't help you," She looked around at them helplessly. "We need more time, I need to be stronger! I'm not ready for this!" Everyone had begun to abandon her until she appeared on Syna. "Grandma help me!" Aurora fell to her hands and knees as tears fell from her eyes.

"You are my granddaughter, although you are only 1/4 Synian you feel the effects of your lineage more than anyone ever has." She kneeled down and wiped Aurora's tears away. "Discover your Synian abilities." Aurora jerked her head up to see the loving face she had once knew but was back on Earth. She wiped the wetness off of her face and stood up.

"I have to obey." She had begun to levitate and clasped her hands together with her elbows out to the side. She hummed to herself quietly, muttering incoherently. Her eyes opened suddenly and she quickly thrust her hands forward. A group of sharp ice shards shot out toward the ground. She smirked to herself and brought her hands in then back out slowly and the ice shards floated infront of her. Aurora guided them carefully with her hands landing them into the ground in a unique pattern. She fell to the ground and tried to catch her breath. She laughed to herself cynically. "This is going to be interesting."

Vegeta punched the air determined to beat Frieza once and for all. 'The saiyan race will be free'd' Vegeta landed on the ground realizing something. **'I can't become the legendary super saiyan if she is... unless it's possible for more than one person.'** Vegeta had never thought of this possibility before but had to find the answer. Leaving the Gravity Chamber he went to consult Aurora.

"How am i supposed to ascend if you have already done it?" Aurora looked up to him and smiled.

"More than one person can become a super saiyan." She stood up her breathing labored.

"Are you okay?" Vegeta watched her cautiously.

"Yeah," she gave him a huge smile. "I'm fine just pushed myself a bit. Watch this." She grinned mischeviously and cupped Vegeta's face in her hands. Everything began moving in hyper speed. He heard Aurora scream Goten then a flash of light. Then everything was black. "You will ascend when the time is right. Do not fret." She hugged him. The darkness faded away and they were back on Earth under the tree.

"I don't want to be the prince anymore, Jaezon can have it, he wants it more than I do." Vegeta growled and glared at the ground.

"But he isn't the prince, you are." She patted his head lightly and went inside to give him room to think.

"IT'S DONE!" She squeeled happily. Proud of herself she clipped a piece in her ear and began to plant devices in all critical areas of the perimeter.

"Bulma, what are you doing?" Vegeta cocked an eyebrow at the sight of her in the Gravity Chamber.

"I'm just doing some tidying up." She smiled fakely.

"Of course," He took a step toward her. "I'm really glad you're here." He hugged her and Bulma was unsure of what she should do. He breathed into her neck and brought his hands toward her face. He quickly plucked the hearing device out of her ear. "What is this?" He looked at her bluntly, making Bulma blush.

"Give that back you jerk! It's mine!" Vegeta looked up at the clock.

"You should be at school anyway."

"Well, maybe I feel sick today!" She crossed her arms, glaring at him.

"Frieza's coming..." Vegeta dropped her ear piece suddenly.

"What? Is that what you've been worried about? Who is Frieza?" Vegeta began to walk quickly toward the door. Raditz burst in the door followed by Jess.

"Do you feel that?"

"Yeah, let's go. We'll have to move before he finds us!" Vegeta left the Gravity Chamber.

"Who's Frieza?" Bulma followed right behind him. Vegeta turned quickly around and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Stay here! Do not follow us no matter what, okay?" It was more of a request rather than a demand.

"I want to come too! I want to help!" She pleaded to him.

"No!" Vegeta looked at her sternly. "this is our battle not yours! You have no idea what he is capable of. Don't let any of your friends come either!" Vegeta left her standing there and gathered everyone together. "We have to find a secure place to wait for Frieza. My father said not to fight till he gets there so we'll have to delay him."

"I know a place we can go." Sam stood up. "It's desolate and wecould hide around if we must." Sam gave everyone the coordinates and they all split up with plans to meet at the designated spot.

Aurora looked out the window. She knew what was about to happen. All that was left to do was to hope that everything played out well. aurora falred her ki. **'I have to give them al the time I possibly can.'** She flew out of the window in search for Frieza.

Vegeta turned around quickly. **'Aurora, you better be sure of what you're doing.'** He was taking an off route to the coordinates Sam had given him when he felt her ki flare. He lowered his ki and continued to fly.

Bulma lay on her bed and stared at the ceiling. "What's going on?" She rolled over and buried her head into a pillow. "That jerk!" She heard a ringing noise coming from Vegeta's room and sat up. "Well, it wouldn't hurt to investigate it." She smiled to herself and went to his room to find the Comm. Link ringing on his bed. "Hello?" A face appeared on the screen.

"Is Vegeta there?" A tough looking man appeared on the screen not appearing too terribly happy.

"No, would you like to leave a message?" The man gave a short, harsh laugh.

"Tell him that if Frieza doesn't kill him, I will." He gave a sadastic grin. The connection cut out and Bulma sat on Vegeta's bed.

'Well, he told me not to come but.. It will be a quick delivery. So, I'm sure he won't mind." She smiled to herself not wanting to think about the man or what his message meant. She rushed out to her hovercraft and flew off.

"Would you stop that, your brother doesn't need to worry about your anger." The king of Saiyans scolded the man that was previously on the Comm. Link.

"He needs to focus himself!" He appeared even more angered than he let on to Bulma.

"Jaezon, shut your mouth hole!" Another boy yelled at him. "It's not Vegeta's fault he's better than you!" The saiyan named Jaezon tackled the other boy.

"Jaezon! Aeryn!" Seperate yourselves! We're going to need everything we can get to beat Frieza!" The king sat in his chair and watched the stars go by.

"We will arrive in two hours time, sire." A young saiyan walked in and informed her king. He nodded in response.

"You two will need your rest, now go!" He watched the window and anticipated this upcomming battle.

"This is it..." Vegeta sighed as he neared the destination.

"Frieza!" Aurora mocked. "Come out and find me." She flared her ki then slowly let it flow back down.

"There's one of them!" One of Frieza's lackeys shot a blast at her. She smiled and flew down to greet them. Aurora curtsied while smiling gently.

"Who are you?" Frieza growled not in the best of moods.

"Aurora," She twirled around before flying into the air. One of Frieza's lackeys followed her and shot blasts. Dodging most of them and allowing a few to hit her to excite them. "What's the matter? Come get me!" She taunted them as she twirled in the air.

"Stop playing games and fight us!" An orange guy yelled to her.

"Ukay!" She brought her hand back and blasted him in the face. The others gasped and got into a defensive stance. She sighed at their stupidity and rolled her eyes. To have a little bit of fun she closed her eyes and brought her palms together. In a brief burst of light a new younger girl appeared. Her impressive show recieved yet another gasp from her viewers and she giggled. She spun around and shot her hands out at them sending a wave of ice spikes killing a row of them.

"Stop standing there and kill her you fools!" Frieza was bcomin angered with their insolence. One henchmen looked back akt Frieza with terror before making an attempt to run off; Frieza promptly shot him and killed him. Aurora covered her mouth as she laughed at Frieza's misfortune.

"Come on Frieza! Come get me!" She flew off and Frieza sent more of his lackeys after her. "You have o many of those things, but I don't think you can fight for puppy poo!" She mocked him with a giggle and destroyed the lackeys that were following her. "Eep!" Frieza shot by her head and her eyes opened wide in surprise. She turned back into her older form quickly. "So, are you ready to play now?" She grinned at him.

"IM GROWING VERY TIRED OF YOU GIRL!" Frieza gritted his teeth and flew after her in rage.

"Uh oh," Aurora flew off at full speed with Frieza close behind her. He soon caught up to her and bashed her on the head knocking her out instantly. Frieza grinned maliciously while grabbing her by her hair and taking her back to his ship as a prisoner. **'That wasn't supposed to happen.'** Aurora's thoughts lingered in her mind but her body wouldn't respond.

Vegeta had arrived at the destination to find Kakkarot, Sam and Jess already there. He landed by them but didn't say a word.

"Aurora's ki has gone down." Jess looked to the sky concerned.

"She knows what she's doing." Anoka landed by them and nodded her head.

"There's nothing we can do now but wait." Kakkarot sighed and began drawing in the dirt. Vegeta nodded his head in aggreament.

'I've never seen Vegeta this serious,' Jess watched him carefully. 'He's so tense, this isn't right at all.' She smiled as she saw Raditz in the distance but it soon faded as she noticed the two henchmen following him. She took to the air to save him. She bashed the green one on the head sending him plummeting toward teh Earth. "Gotta love gravity!" She smirked and looked over to see that Radditz had taken care of the other one.

"Thank ya!" Radditz gave her a thumbs up and smiled.

"No problem, I'm here to help." They both knew how lame it had sounded but weren't much for caring.

"Looks like it won't be long." Krillin had a stern expression on his face. "Frieza never has been one to wait." The little bald man sat on a nearby rock and let out a sigh of dread.

"Frieza.." barely audible he gasped. "I have found them," He coughed up blood. "Come... to my.. coordinates."

"Shh!" Vegeta lifted his head as if hearing some message from kami. "Quiet!" He looked around carefully. "Nevermind, thought I heard something." He lowered his head to the floor. Everyone heard the whirring of an engine and looked up to see Bulma in her hovercraft. Vegeta's jaw dropped as she jumped out. "Argh! Doesn't she know it's dangerous here? I told her not to come!"

"Please don't get mad at me!" Bulma hopped out of the hovercraft and ran over to the group. "I know you told me not to come but I thought you would want to know this." She brought the Communication Link over to the stunned Vegeta. "You brother Jaezon says that if Frieza doesn't kill you he will." Bulma bit her lip realizing what the message was. "Oops, sorry. I didn't realize it was such a brutal message... hadn't really thought about it much." She handed him the Communication Link.

"Get out of here now!" Vegeta growled at her but not with anger.

"Okay," She got back into her hovercraft and flew off.

**'I can't believe how ignorant she can be! And at a time like this!'**Vegeta's thoughts were interrupted when Frieza's ship came flyinig into view. "This is it!" They all stood their ground. No one could anticipate what the outcome of this battle. Not the tyrant, Frieza. Not the genius, Bulma. Not even the girl from the future, Aurora.

Author Note: I hope you all liked it! I'm trying to start updating again but i got distracted by umm other stories i was reading


	19. Defiance

Decisions - The real chapter 19 - Defiance 

Disclaimer: Hah! I own Dragonball Z! In an alternate universe! By the way I don't own Dirty Hot Sex by Pepper either p

Author Note: Okay! I realized I had called the last chapter Ch. 19 but it was 18! so here is 19 Here it goes i'm gonna be writing now! I'm thinking about doing this chapter in a song fic-ish kinda way but we'll see how it goes. I'm not sure what i'm going to do but part of it will most likely be song fic-ish. Enjoy!

Nobody knew what to expect. Frieza's ship landed while his henchmen formed two lines around the entrance to welcome their lord once again. Vegeta knew this scene all to well. A ritual reserved for when a planet is conquered. 'That arrogant bastard!' he glared as Frieza walked out of his ship and all of his lackeys bowed to him. Vegeta stood in the front while the others stood staggered behind him.

"We will try to hold off the battle for as long as possible." Everyone nodded in aggreance behind him.

"I don't mean to worry anyone but where is Aurora?" Anoka kept her eyes on Frieza. No one said anything but they were all secretly hopeing that she was safe. Frieza stopped at the end of his men and looked to Vegeta.

"Hello, prince." He spoke the last word sardonically.

"Lord Frieza." Vegeta spoke in the same harsh tone and gave a slight bow. "So nice to see you again!" He gave a sarcastic smile.

"I can't quite say the same for you." Frieza looked around at the group dully. "So, what brings you to Chikyuu-sei?"

"A business treaty." Vegeta lied trying to buy time.

"Oh really? From what I understood you were supposed to be on Taket-sei! Purging the planet." Frieza lifted his eyebrows in sarcastic surprise. "Although from what I understand you have another group of saiyans there doing your job for you!"

"Yes, that is correct." Vegeta gave a short nod.

"Would you like to explain yourself?" Frieza requested although it was more of a command.

"Certainly, sire." Vegeta emphasized the last word. They both fought a cold war. Neither would admit that they hated each other, neither would admit that Vegeta was lieing although they both knew it. Neither would throw the first hit. "There was a change of plans, my father needed me to practice my negotiating skills and he did not have the time to come himself so he decided to send me here."

"Ah yes, but that does not explain your... guests." They fought their way with words daring the other to break the talk and begin the real fight.

"Well, my father understands that a diplomat needs help in their decisions. He also wanted me to experience their culture and to examine it with others. He was simply preparing the next generation of saiyans for their rule of Vegeta-sei." Vegeta made everything up as he went along.

"Ah yes, although it would be a shame, if all of these preparation were in vain." He smiled as he saw Vegeta's emotions flicker for a mere second, knowing he had struck a nerve.

"How it would be a shame." Vegeta played Frieza's little game and completely agreed with him. 'How it would also be a shame if you were to die, since everyone cares so deeply for you.' Frieza didn't miss the sarcastic smile that had crept onto Vegeta's face.

"You are a fool boy! To defy me, to lie to me, and to smile as though you've done no wrong!" Frieza's broke the game and his anger broke loose. "You will pay for your mistakes! Your entire race will pay for your mistakes! As will this idiot planet!" Frieza walked forward and everyone but Vegeta, Kakkarot and Janga took a step back. The trio of saiyans stood defiantly against Frieza.

"No Frieza! You're the fool! This will end here! You will no longer rule the saiyan race!" Vegeta declared his ideas for Freiza openly.

"Today will be your last day!" Janga added to Vegeta's comment. Kakkarot stood silently by them.

'Could we really do this? Can we truly win?' Kakkarot feared for Chi Chi and the other earthlings lives. Janga nudged Kakkarot out of his thought. "Let's do this!" Kakkarot was unsure of what would happen but planned to fight to the best of his abilities, even if it meant he had to die.

"Who would like to try first?" Frieza's lips curled into a cruel smile.

"I will!" Janga took a step forward.

"You sure?" Vegeta looked at him inquisitively.

"Of course I am, my prince." Janga bowed slightly. "I am at your service." Vegeta rolled his eyes at him.

"Now isn't the time for that, be careful." Vegeta wasn't sure how long Janga would last against Frieza but he estimated that it wouldn't be long. Frieza smirked cruelly and didn't even to bother to power up while Janga had begun to power up as much as he possibly could.

"Ready Frieza?" Janga lunged at him and began to throw punches. Frieza toyed with Janga dodging every punch.

"Is that the best you can do?" Frieza laughed gayly. Janga growled and sent another barrage of punches at Frieza. He soon became fed up with Janga and punched him in the stomache sending him into a nearby mountain. Kakkarot took a step forward and challenged Frieza.

"Enough of this Frieza!" Vegeta stopped Kakkarot. "We don't want to waste time with your first form! We want the final form!"

"Are you sure boy?" Frieza laughed evilly. "Your friend can barely handle my first form!"

"I was just warming up." Janga landed by Vegeta and Kakkarot.

"If you say so." Frieza granted their wish and began to transform. "I was just trying to make it fair for you!" Frieza paused and looked around. "Boy! Give me a countdown!" Frieza commanded.

"Hell no!" Vegeta was tired of taking orders from Frieza and was not going to carry out such a stupid order.

"Do it now!" Frieza's anger began to rise.

"10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1" Radditz wanted to get it over with so he counted down quickly. Frieza smiled and began to transform. After a few long minutes of Frieza screaming and grunting a final burst of light shone and illuminated the area around them then there stood Frieza in the center of a small crater. (Author Note: I don't feel like describing Frieza so use your imagination or go watch TV p)

"Is that it?" Vegeta cocked an eyebrow at him.

"What do you mean?" The tyrant glared angrily.

"You grew a few inches and lost armor? Is that really it?"

"Yes," Frieza hated Vegeta with a new found passion. Frieza flew at Vegeta ready to kill. Kakkarot and Janga jumped out of the way and Vegeta crossed his forearms in hopes of blocking it. "Fight me!" Frieza swung his tail at Vegeta but Vegeta jumped out of the way and landed behind Frieza. Vegeta grabbed his tail and had begun to swing him around. Vegeta let go and began to fire up a ki blast at the tyrant. As Vegeta was about to let go of the blast Frieza shot his own at him, knocking Vegeta to the floor.

While the battle of a century raged outside the ship, chaos consumed the inside. "WHERE'D THE GIRL GO?" Henchmen ran about furiously. "FIND HER! IF FRIEZA FOUNDS OUT WE'RE ALL TOAST!" One henchmen had decided to become the leader and bark orders. Red lights began to flash.

"Intruder has breached sector 4. Closing all doors to sector 3 and below." The red lights continued to flash and a siren had gone off. Ki blasts could be heard going off in the east wing of the ship. Aurora shot another blast disintegrateing a group of henchmen.

"Why would anyone hire such weak henchmen?"

"Weak eh?" An orange one leapt at her and attempted to strike her.

"Yes, weak!" She hit him in the head knocking him unconscious. "Moron." She rolled her eyes and continued to walk. "Like a door is going to stop me?" she brought her arm across her body and flicked it at the door sending waves of ice at it knocking it down. "Owned!" Aurora happened to be enjoying her raid of Frieza's ship. Behind what used to be the door a group of henchmen stood in place shocked. She pushed her way through them not bothering to kill them.

"LET ME GO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" Aurora heard shrieking coming from down the hall.

"Bulma?" She looked at her funny. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't want to be here! They captured me!"

"Oh, well in that case." Aurora shot ice at everyone surrounding Bulma. "Come with me!" She smiled and began to walk with Bulma.

"What are you doing here?" Bulma hurried to keep up with Aurora for fear of her safety.

"Oh they captured me too!" Aurora rubbed the back of her head and looked at Bulma innocently.

"I'm not going to ask." Bulma followed Aurora as they made their way through the ship. Aurora stopped abruptly making Bulma run into her.

"What the hell is going on here?" She looked into what was apparently a henchmen's lounge to see about 20 henchmen sitting around what appeared to be a television watching a music video.

_"Why don't you have some dirty hot sex with me?  
It aint like I'm asking you to give it up for free!  
We can get started right now baby get on your knees.  
Don't make me beg again well baby I just said please!"_

Aurora left them there and dragged Bulma with them. "I don't think I will ever understand the world.

"What, was that?" Bulma looked at her oddly.

"I have no idea!" Aurora laughed and continued to find her way out of the ship.

Vegeta had been holding his own rather well against Frieza but wouldn't be able to win at the current pace. He was growing tired rapidly and Frieza was just toying with him.

"Come on Vegeta! Show me what you think of me!" Frieza taunted him and succeeded in angering Vegeta. Vegeta charged at Frieza ready to kill him but not having the ability to. Sending a barrage of punches Vegeta landed one on Frieza's face knocking it back. While Frieza was temporarily confused Vegeta took this time to knee him in the back sending him toppling forward. "You little brat. You'll regret that."

"Show me what you think of me then!" Vegeta repeated Frieza's words but it probably wasn't the best idea at the time. Frieza charged at Vegeta relentlessly sending him flying into the ground multiple times. Vegeta had begun to bleed profusely but Frieza wouldn't let him go. Kakkarot charged at Frieza in an attempt to take his attention away from Vegeta but Frieza simply shot a blast at Kakkarot deterring him from his target. Janga ran over to help Kakkarot back up.

"What can we do to help?" Janga looked helplessly at his best friend that was currently being hung by Frieza's tail and beaten to death.

"I have no idea. Any time we try to do something he just shoves us back." Kakarot shook his head but Radditz took a step forward to assist in their plan. Radditz had begun to form a disk in his hand and shot it forward at Frieza who merely laughed.

"Vegeta! Pull away!" Radditz yelled as the disk sliced Frieza's tail clean off. Frieza's jaw dropped to the floor.

"You brainless saiyan!" Frieza was seething with anger. "You will pay for that!" Frieza stalked toward him. Merely a foot away from Radditz Frieza was ready to kill but was stopped by a row of ice cicles. "You!" Frieza didn't care how she had gotten out just that she would be his captive once again.

"You aren't through with me Frieza!" Aurora smirked from the sky with Bulma holding onto her. Aurora landed and Bulma ran off to the group and hid from Frieza.

"Bulma!" Vegeta growled angrily. He had specifically told her not to be there and what had she done? She stayed! How stupid could she get? He got up shakily and walked the group. Aurora had charged at Frieza and they were currently in the air going at it. Both of the combatants weren't using their full power and they both knew it. As Aurora held Frieza off Vegeta had made it over to Bulma. "I thought I told you not to be here?" He growled struggling to hold himself up.

"Are you okay?" Bulma ignored his question and allowed him to lean on her.

"I'm perfectly kami-damned fine! But you shouldn't be here!" Vegeta had spoken harsher than he had meant to but he knew it was for the best.

"Fine! If you don't want me here than I won't be here!" Bulma couldn't explain why but it had struck deep inside of her. She dug a capsule out of her pocket and threw it to the ground.

Aurora had landed a punch on Frieza but not a hard one, although Frieza went flying to the ground. Regaining his composure Frieza flew at Bulma and snatched her up.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU PSYCHO!" Bulma had begun to kick and scream. Although Frieza was seemingly enveloped in the fight he was paying close attention to the fight between the blue haired earthling and the saiyan prince.

"The great saiyan prince has a girlfriend!" Frieza chuckled at his find.

"I am not his girlfriend! He's such a jerk!" Bulma kicked against him.

"You are coming with me!" Frieza smirked deviously. He looked off to the horizon where he saw a ship coming for them. "How sweet! Your father has arrived. Give him my best wishes will you?" Frieza had begun to fly off but Aurora had cut him off.

"You're not going anywhere!" She gave a smirk that rivaled her fathers.

"Is that so?"

"You're going to have to get through me first." Aurora smiled pleasantly.

"There is something about you girl! You are a lucky one." He paused and began to twirl his hand around. "You're coming with me!" He grabbed knocked her out with a ki blast and grabbed her mid-air.

"AURORA!" Bulma gasped unable to help the overwhelming feeling of complete doomedness. Vegeta had begun to run after Frieza and flew into the air. Frieza laughed as he shot Vegeta down into a crater in the ground. As he watched Frieza fly off with Bulma and Aurora all he could think was that he had failed.

Author Note: I hope you all liked it I've been getting in an updatey mood although I'm not sure if it will be longer or shorter than the other chapters here it is


End file.
